Into the Light
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: Sequel to Out of the Darkness. With Tala and Bryan's relationship already falling apart, Boris makes a threat against Panas's life that a certain Demoliton Boy cannot ignore... [Warnings Inside] Completed December 13 2004
1. Chapter 1

****

Into the Light

Dedication: To all of my readers who have supported me over this last year of _Beyblade_ Fan Fiction writing. In particular: Saiyan-Chang, Lady Snowblossom, Izure, russle, Castles in the Sky, Melanie, Sammel and everyone else for you are too numerous to mention. Even if you are not mentioned, you are here in my heart, and to all I extend my gratitude. Without you, I would have stopped writing _Beyblade_ fan fiction long ago.  
Mostly, this fic is dedicated to my sister, three-and-a-half years my junior, who reads all of my _Beyblade_ work, puts up with all my plot bunnies and possibilities, provides ideas when I am stuck, and nags until I finish a story. Without you, everything would be half completed. However, when I ask "so, what do you think?" after I complete a fic, it would be nice to have an answer other than "yeah, it's okay". :p Thank you.

****

Note: This fic takes place a couple of weeks after the proceedings of _Out of the Darkness_.

****

Warning: This fic contains shonen ai, torture, and rape. It contains major angst, so proceed if you dare.

****

Disclaimer: Despite my contributions to the fandom of _Beyblade_, I still have no claim to the rights. Otherwords, I do not own _Beyblade_.

****

OUT OF THE DARKNESS

You came out of the darkness,  
a familiar face, one I saw everyday,  
but I never thought of you like this.

You never haunted my dreams,  
nor, did you fill my days,  
until I saw your life bleeding away.

I feared I was losing you,  
and with that loss, I would fall into a hell,  
deeper than the sea.

We are bonded, you and I,  
tied by more than mere chains of steel,  
our blood lies black upon the ground.

I reach for you, but my fingers fall short,  
only by straining my body can my lips reach yours,  
in the darkness it is enough.

You are my beacon,  
a shining presence evil can not dim,  
and I will follow you into the light.

_ Lady Snowblossom (6/9/04)_

* * *

****

Chapter 1

He walked through the corridors of the Abbey, frowning at the unnatural silence. Completely stillness, as if everything and everyone was dead. A chill washed over him, icy cold. He blinked, following the direction of the breeze and noting the icicles beginning to form on the walls.

He found himself moving toward the dungeon. He paused at the top of the stairs, eyes narrowing before he made his way down into the darkness. He spotted a form lying slumped at the bottom and he knelt by it, reaching forward and finding no pulse. He flipped it over, blinking as he straightened abruptly.

Ian.

Looking up, he found the dungeon had become an ice cave. He stepped further inside, no trace of fear. He _knew_ no fear. Glancing at the floor he found other forms, his stomach twisting with dread. Spencer. Aizik. Alexander…

He stopped dead at the edge of the bodies, taking in the two forms before him: Kai and Panas. He moved forward again, breaking into a run as he closed in on the edge of the dungeon and a blinding white light. The icicles continued to thicken, walls nothing more than slabs of ice as he rounded the last corner.

A laugh rolled around the dungeon, twisted and evil: Boris. He blinked, spotting the silver wolf on its back legs in all its glory, owner standing with his legs spread, back to him as he focused on the task at hand.

Abruptly the wolf howled, vanishing into the blade, which instantly shattered. He rushed forward, catching the teen as he fell, crimson staining the pure white of his shirt, dagger protruding from his heart. Sapphire eyes were wide yet unseeing, clearly reflecting the emptiness of death. He gasped, anguish rising up inside him.

---------------

"No!"

He sat up quickly, gasping, eyes darting around as the scene slowly slipped away. He blinked, taking in the darkness, the softness of the bed he lay upon, the reassuring warmth though he was covered in a cold sweat. He swallowed hard. It had all been a dream.

"Bryan?"

He glanced down, taking in the form curled up in the bed beside him, crystal blue eyes watching him with faint concern. He smiled faintly. "It's nothing, Tala. Bad dream."

Tala rubbed his eyes, biting back a yawn. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not at the moment." Bryan lay back down, sighing as Tala slid closer. "I need to think."

"One of those kind of dreams, hm?"

"Indeed."

"Was I in it?"

Bryan didn't answer, Tala looking up, frowning as he took in the expression on the others face.

"I take that as a yes." Tala reached out, brushing the lavender strands from the others face, kissing him gently. "Just remember that it was a dream, Bry. Dreams fade."

"Not this one," Bryan whispered to himself.

Tala caught it. "It's that same nightmare you've been having for these last few nights, isn't it? The one where you said you can't make out the faces." He narrowed his eyes. "You finally worked out who they were."

Bryan shifted, rolling onto his side and putting his back to Tala. "I said not at the moment."

"You're not getting away that easy." Tala wrapped his arms around Bryan from behind, setting his head on Bryan's shoulder. "Tell me, Bryan. Maybe I can help."

"Doubt it."

"You're certainly in a cheery mood." Tala kissed his neck. "Tell me anyway."

Bryan sighed. "Fine, you win. It's at the Abbey-"

"A nightmare in itself," Tala said with a shudder.

Bryan felt it, but didn't comment. "There's nobody around, as if the place is dead. I feel and breeze and follow it to the dungeon. There's ice everywhere. Ian's dead at the bottom of the steps."

"I thought that would be a pleasant dream, finding Ian dead." Tala frowned. "Go on."

"I go further inside, and there gets more ice. I see the other boys, most whom I know, including Spencer. At the edge of the bodies I…" Bryan frowned. "I find Panas and Kai."

Tala blinked. "Dead?"

"Yes." Tala felt Bryan tense. "I run, and I hear Boris laugh. I round the corner and I spot Wolborg. He looks to be fighting. You're there too, directing him. Then he vanishes and the blade explodes, and you fall. I catch you…"

Tala held him tighter. "I'm dead too, aren't I?"

"A dagger through the heart."

Tala winced, swallowing hard, pressing himself against Bryan. "I'm still here, Falcon. Ian and Spencer are in the room next door. And Kai's a level down. As for the other boys, I'm sure they're fine. Boris could never suspect them."

"I hope you're right, Tal."

"Are you… _scared_ for them?"

"Mildly concerned, never scared." Bryan sighed, closing his eyes. "We get away from the Abbey, and yet it still has a hold of me. I'm never going to be free of it."

"Don't say that. Look at me, Bryan." Bryan looked back at him. "We've been through a lot in the last couple of weeks. So much has happened since the finals. Your mind's just trying to deal with it, that's all. That and your sense of over-protectiveness is kicking in again."

Bryan sighed, looking away.

"Bryan…" Tala kissed his neck, smoothing the untameable hair. "Please don't shut me out."

Bryan glanced back, taking in the pleading sapphire eyes and letting out a long breath. He shifted, rolling onto his back and drawing Tala too him. The younger curled up against his chest, Bryan tightening his arms around him protectively. It wasn't long before Tala slipt once more into slumber, and after lying awake staring toward the roof for a while, sleep finally claimed Bryan.

* * *

Yes, we're off again. I like beginning fics with dream sequences or memories (see _Honesty II_). Hope you like the beginning. Everything's going to get darker from here on. :p


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

_Acey1_: I _always_ get darker as I go. That's how I've won those awards for my _Star Wars_ fics. Call it a trademark.

_Shadows of Grey_: Set them up, break them up? Hm, come to think of it... :p Anyway, glad to have you with us. Now hang onto you seat and enjoy the ride. ;)

_Lullaby Lily_: Well, I can tell you that they aren't out of the darkness just yet, and this fic really is their journey into the light. I hope you enjoy it.

_Rei-Is-Mine_: Confused at the beginning? By the dream you mean? Hope it makes sense now.

_Werewolf of Fire_: Updating right now.

_Disengage_: That's my main message in my fics, that there _is_ no happily ever after. It's unrealistic. That's why my fics are so dark. You should see what I do in _Insecure_...

_Mizuyah_: What sort of fics do you write? I specialise in Angst and, more recently, Humour. I have trouble with Romance.

_Bloody Mary_: Cheat! Yes, trouble on the horizon. You didn't honestly think things would turn out okay, did you?

_lady snowblossom_: I should be thanking _you_ for the poem. And is it just me or is Adult Fan Fiction not working? I went to update _Centrepiece_ and it wouldn't open.

_eyriess_: Don't worry, I miss stuff all the time too. :p

_Blk Dranzer_: Glad you like the start. I'm never any good with beginnings. But if you like it...

_phoenix of order_: Finding Ian dead _was_ good... if Bryan wasn't so overprotective. Even the shrimp is in his care you know. And Bryan is still emotionless... or so he says. ;)

_KuronekoHikage_: lol. I take it that means you like it?

Just a set up/catch up chapter. Nothing exciting.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"I don't _care_ what you think, arsehole. This is where I'm sitting, so shove off."

"Why I oughta-"

Spencer reached out and pulled Ian away. "Cool it, friend."

Tyson smirked, sticking his tongue out at the younger, and causing Ian to roar in rage. Kai shot Tyson a warning look that Tyson ignored, continuing to pull faces. Ian struggled against Spencer's grip, shouting every insult under the sun before he let out a sharp bark of pain, hand flying to the back of his head as the small round object fell to the ground.

Spencer smiled faintly, looking back. "Still got a good aim."

Bryan shrugged, joining them, eyes dropping to take in one of the gathered. "You need to control your teammates better, Phoenix."

"I try." Kai shrugged, sipping his drink. "I usually just ignore them."

"It's more amusing to hear them scream in pain."

Ian glared at him. "I still say you're insane."

"Old news, kid." Bryan glanced back as Tala moved to join them. "You took your time, Captain."

Tala shot a dark look at him. "It would seem _somebody_ tied my shoelaces together while I was in the shower. _Again_."

"Yes, you always seem to be in the shower."

"Jerk." Tala moved around the table and sat down, smiling as he looked up. "Morning, Kai."

"Morning, Tal." Kai sipped his coffee again. "Having trouble with your team?"

Tala shrugged. "I usually just ignore them. That, or let Bryan handle it."

Bryan slid into the spot next to him. "At least I'm good for something."

"You're the best blader the Abbey ever produced. Of course you're good for something."

Ian clambered up into the next seat, Spencer joining him. Ian looked toward Tala. "So Tal, when are we going to ditch this place and move on?"

Tala sighed, rubbing his eyes. "When the BBA sorts out this whole negotiation thing Boris has kick started."

Max looked up. "What's to negotiate? You guys escaped, what could he want?"

"Us back," Ian said flatly. "He wants his revenge."

Michael looked up from where he was sitting at the end of the table. "What will he do with you guys if, you know, he does get you back at the Abbey."

"Lab experiments," Ian growled. "Like Alexander."

Tyson choked on his food, Ray reaching out to slap him on the back, loosening it.

Kai's eyes narrowed, fixed upon one of the Russians. "But not for one of you, am I right Bry?"

Bryan returned his gaze, a silent reply.

Ray shifted, looking from Kai to Bryan and back. "Um… can I ask something?" Kai looked at him. "What's the relationship between you and Bryan?"

Kai smiled faintly. "Don't worry, Tiger. Bryan was my best friend when I was little, like you and Lee." He looked toward the lavender haired team. "Not sure if that friendship remains, though."

"Well, you _did_ almost kill us," Bryan replied dryly, though a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes.

Kai pelted a muffin at him, Bryan catching it easily, causing Kai to shake his head in defeated. "Some things don't change."

Kevin looked up toward them. "What's the big deal about escaping the Abbey, anyway? Hasn't anyone tried it before?"

"Many guys have," Ian answered. "But we're the first to ever make it. The others usually got picked up at the fence after they set off the parameter sensors or got caught on the cameras."

Tyson scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, we know about those."

Ian smirked, remembering how he and Tala had been sent to deal with the Blade Breakers while Boris had had Kai running the gauntlet. "Well, the other boys had found a passage that comes out at the graveyard, so we used them as cover and then jumped the fence…"

Bryan tuned out, knowing how the story ended. Instead, he turned his attention toward the adults on the table behind him, frowning as he heard Judy Tate and Stanley Dickenson talking.

"So you have no idea what this project might be?"

Judy shook her head. "The Russian team have always been rather secretive over their affairs. I have never occurred this 'ultimate' project in my research on them, which makes me wonder if he is making it up."

"I doubt Mr Balkov would be so upset over something he made up, Director. But if he will leave the boys in peace if he can retrieve this project, then we must find out its significance."

"Or what it is."

Bryan's lavender eyes narrowed, only to look to the side as he heard Tala calling his name.

"Did you honestly get so close to the guards to actually filter that petrol?"

Bryan shrugged, picking up his drink. "It worked."

"But it was reckless."

Bryan sniggered. "I am not known for being cautious, Wolf."

Tala narrowed his eyes, turning to listen to something Steve was saying, Bryan casting a glance behind him. The adults were gone, Michael having already noticed this and moving after them. Bryan finished his breakfast and beverage, setting the cup on the table and sliding from his chair without a word and heading for his room.

* * *

Some good news for everyone who, in _Out of the Darkness_, kept asking about Kai. Kai will feature as a main character in this story. No need to nag me this time around. :D 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

_Acey1_: I'd be glad to beta it, but be warned - I'm a hard beta. It'd make good editing practice for me.

_lady snowblossom_: Turns out that Adult Fan Fiction had hardware problems, but it's back up. I joined the Yahoo group. And _Centrepiece_ is actually complete, as is its sequel, _Insecure_. Just a matter of putting it up.

_lilmatchgirl007_: True stories are an escape, but they tend to make people depressed. I find that I feel better when I read or watch things and see people who are worse off than I am. It uplifts me.

_Disengage_: Oh come on, I never said I was perfect. You've got to remember I wrote and edited this in a short period of time so I could get it up. Anyway, there are probably more mistakes, but don't you dare go looking for them. :p

_Mizuyah_: Um... how come your fic got deleted. Don't think I'm prying, it's just that I'm curious.

_eyriess_: Tal/Bry currently have issues, what more can I say. You'll see why.

_Reiven_: Dreams are dreams, but I tend to make them real. Not saying if that one will be real or not. And the chapters will keep coming, I promise. That is, of course, unless something happs.

_Rei-Is-Mine_: It's become a done thing in my fics, Bryan pelting things at Ian's head. I write that they hate each other. And as for Ian and Spencer... you'll see.

_phoenix of order_: Info on the special project right here. Hope it's not too confusing.

_Jay Kamiya_: Bryan _is_ stubborn, and he isn't the only one. looks pointedly at a certain redhead

_Werewolf of Fire_: OO Kill Tyson and Ray? What did they ever do to you?

_Blk Dranzer_: Eh... I think al the teams are there but the Majestics. I can't really remember.

_Bloody Mary_: Oh come on, I'm a big fan of Kai/Ray. What do you expect me to do. :p

_KuronekoHikage_: I take it you're glad to see Kai in this fic. :D

_BSG's Ultimate Fan_: G-Rev? Um... G-Rev and the second half of V-Force haven't been aired in Australia. Australia hasn't even got the rights to G-Rev. Otherwords, no G-Rev characters. After all, this is set only a couple of weeks after where season one ends.

_Ashla_: Just hope you get to see the updates. While I enjoy a good review, I know what it's like to be a reader hanging out for the next chapter. Enjoy.

There's a lot about the past in this fic, or at least my version of the past. This chapter will lie the foundations of one of the little side stories. It's a lot to take in, but enjoy.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"Dickenson."

He turned, spotting Bryan as the other stepped into the room, a patterned black and silver box under his arm. "Why yes, Bryan. Is there something I can help you with?"

Bryan's lavender eyes flicked to the side, taking in the other occupants of the room, eyes narrowing on one. "Parker: shoo."

Michael blinked. "But-"

"Goodbye, Parker."

Michael growled, looking at Judy who shrugged, before turning to walking from the room. Judy went to follow, but Bryan called her up short.

"Not you, Director. What I have to say is to you as well."

Judy hesitated, then returned to her place. "Very well then."

Mr Dickenson settled into his seat. "What is it you wish to say, Bryan?"

Bryan pulled up a chair, setting the box in his lap. "I've overheard you talking, about Boris's demands. I've heard the word 'ultimate' thrown around. What is it exactly that he's been saying?"

The two adults exchanged a look, Mr Dickenson giving a small nod before Judy turned to the teen. "Mr Balkov claims that when the Demolition Boys left the Abbey, they took the project codenamed 'Ultimate' with them. Mr Balkov has been negotiating to retrieve this project, which we will not allow him to have."

"However," Mr Dickenson continued, "as Mr Balkov owns this experiment, we cannot simply keep it for ourselves, so we have agreed to give him the central or core component to the project, though he must forfeit the rest."

The corners of Bryan's eyes tightened. "You agreed to give him the core, but you do not know what the 'Ultimate' project is? You have not tried to find out?"

Judy frowned. "We assume it has something to do with their bit beast research, as that is their main priority at Balkov Abbey."

Bryan sighed and shook his head. "How naive of you. The bit beast experiments are nothing more then a side project on the path to create the ultimate weapon. The Ultimates themselves are a failed project, and one of the first experiments Boris ever conducted."

Mr Dickenson frowned. "Let me understand this, you _know_ what the 'Ultimate' project is?"

"I have been at the Abbey my entire life. I know almost everything that has gone on in there." Bryan leant back in his seat and crossed his arms. "The 'Ultimate' project in fact is nothing more than a team known as the 'Ultimates', made up of three genetically created and modified beybladers.

"Two of these bladers were created from the beginning. Genetic cousins in life, they were created with the purpose of becoming the best in the world and to blade on this team of three. The third blader, the team's captain, was modified while in his mother's womb. He was the true experiment, the test to see if it were possible to create the genetically perfect being. He was a success, the other two were modelled off him.

"All three were born in the Abbey and raised together as brothers. From the moment they could comprehend the world around them, they have been taught to blade. 'Victory is life; defeat to our enemies'. And it was drilled into them again and again as they learnt to battle as one, reducing their opponents to rubble. They were unstoppable."

Judy frowned. "You said 'were' unstoppable. What happened?"

"An accident." Bryan closed his eyes, remembering. "The Ultimates were raised to be powerful, so it was only natural that they be attracted to power. Biovolt created the ultimate blade, and the hunger for power became too much for one of the creations, so he snuck out during the night to take the blade for a spin.

"He was strong, this blader, but too young to control such power, being only six. Half the Abbey was destroyed, and dozens of students were killed. As a result of the accident, the blader lost his memory, mind shutting out anything to do with the Abbey. He was rendered useless and removed from the program."

Mr Dickenson frowned. "You mean to tell us that one of the genetically created bladers is none other than Kai?"

Bryan nodded. "After Kai was removed, the remaining two Ultimates were put under greater pressure to fulfil their destiny, but it became apparent to Boris that it would not work without the third link. He had to rethink his choices, and it was then that he created the Demolition Boys. Tala, the other genetic creation, was placed in charge of the team, while the former captain of the Ultimates, the genetic modification, the _core_ of the project, would become but a follower."

Bryan smiled faintly, chuckling. "You see, there was one other flaw to the Ultimates, a flaw Boris has never been able to correct: they are able to think for themselves. Tala he was able to brainwash to some degree, and Kai left so long ago that Boris never _did_ have any true control over him.

"But the Ultimates captain…" Bryan smirked, eyes sparkling. "The captain, Boris never _could_ control. No matter what he tried, no matter what he did, the captain continued to countermand Boris's orders and create new ones, even at such an early age. Therefore it was obvious that, when the new team was created, it would be Tala, and not me, placed in charge of the Demolition Boys."

Judy's eyes widened. "_You're_ the Ultimates captain?"

"Is it really that surprising?" Bryan shrugged. "Tala and Kai were created following the genetic pattern Boris perfected when modifying mine. I was a success, so they were created, though made somewhat _prettier_ than myself, but that again is no surprise. For some reason, I was always more advanced than they were, and able to comprehend and learn things faster, so I became the natural choice as captain. And somehow I don't think Boris regretted that choice."

"So in wanting the core," Mr Dickenson said, tapping his fingers on the table. "Mr Balkov in fact wants _you_."

"Think of me as a template. All the data collected on our genetic patterns was destroyed in the blast created by Black Dranzer all those years ago. If he ever wished to create more bladers, he needs not Tala or Kai but me, the original design. That, and the little known fact that I am in truth the best blader on the Demolition Boys. I mastered my blading style before I even hit puberty."

"Oh dear, oh my." Mr Dickenson shook his head, eyes wide. "We've already promised him the core component of his project."

"If you do not know what the project is, then how can you give it to him?"

Judy looked up, a thoughtful look in her eye. "Yes, that is very true."

"There is more to the 'Ultimate' project." Bryan took the box from his lap, setting it on the table and pressing a hidden catch, the lid popping up. "The perfect bladers are not complete without the perfect blades. I told Boris that they were destroyed in the blast, but I had them in my room. I'd had them for some time."

He pushed the box toward them, revealing the three jet-black blades nestled on midnight blue satin. Judy reached forward, pulling one out, the light catching on it and sending a flash of fiery red and gold over the surface, almost causing her to drop it in surprise.

"Kai's blade," Bryan said. "Tala's has icy blue and silver. My own is a mixture of the two. We are the only ones who can control them, and they were designed to work together. Our own personal blades are based off their design. They were created for us and us alone, configured for our own unique styles and to amplify the power of our bit beasts."

Judy turned the blade over, eyes narrowing. "There is no bit chip."

"Falborg, Wolborg, and Dranzer were and shall always be our beasts. Some things do not change."

"Indeed."

Mr Dickenson closed the lid of the box, fingers playing over the shield etched into the lid. "Is this your logo?"

"Yes sir. The Wolf, the Falcon, and the Phoenix. 'Icy Wind that Burns'."

Judy opened the box and set the blade back in its place. "If the project had not failed, if the Ultimates had actually been able to complete the program, what would it have meant?"

Bryan met her eye. "It would have meant the unchallenged rise of Biovolt. Boris and Voltaire would have won years ago."

Mr Dickenson snapped the lid closed, expression hard. "And they shall never have that opportunity again."

Bryan nodded his agreement, laying a hand protectively on the lid of the box. "I am sure Kai and Tala remember the Ultimates, and, like me, chose to bury those memories. I do not want them to know what is happening."

Mr Dickenson nodded. "Then we promise not to tell them."

Bryan's lip twitched. "However, should something happen to me… show them the box. They'll understand. In the meantime, I wish for you to place this box somewhere secure, for I am sure Tala will find it if I leave it hidden at the bottom of my bag."

Mr Dickenson picked up the box, clutching it tightly as he stood. "I will place it in our securest hidden safe that I only have the key for."

"As for Mr Balkov wanting the core," Judy spoke up. "We will continue to feign ignorance. As you said, we cannot give him something if we do not know what it is."

Bryan nodded, pushing himself up and moving toward the door, Judy calling out after him. He paused, looking back at her.

"Thank you for telling us."

"Don't mention it," he turned away. "To anyone."

As he disappeared out the doorway, Judy spotted Mr Dickenson's shoulders slump, relieved now that Bryan had gone. "Certainly has a presence, doesn't he?"

"Indeed he does."

Judy looked back toward the door, sighing. "I am sure he is simply misunderstood. He has been through so much after all. Give him time."

* * *

Anyone else get the impression that Judy and Mr Dickenson are afraid of Bryan? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

_Cat in the web_: Phew. I was wondering if this fic would compare to _Out of the Darkness_. Good to know it does.

_Acey1_: I'm looking forward to seeing your fic. Remember, send it to _my_ address, not _White Tiger Claw_. They're separate, after all. And that info would freak you out, for sure. :p

_Brotherhood Tiger_: I love Bryan too. I love him so much he told me he wants to take out a restraining order against me. Kevin's already got one, and Lee bought himself a high-tech security system the other day. So far Kai and Ray have done nothing, so... :D

_Bloody Mary_: Are _any_ of the D Boys "modest"? :p

_Jay Kamiya:_ The genetic thing arises from something Boris and Voltaire discussed in their meetings in the series. You should know the ones I mean

_russle_: Hyper is good. Now just CATCH UP!!! ;)

_lilmatchgirl007_: They won't find out for a few dozen chapters yet. Things must happen first... [[[evil laugh]]]

_Lullaby Lily_: Come to think of it, 'the core' is kinda freaky, isn't it. Hmm...

_Mizuyah:_ Was your fic is script form or something? I'm taking a risk with the reviewer replies. If FF.N had some means for the authors to reply to reader reviews and queries, I wouldn't have to do this. Same can be said for a lot of writers. I guess it's something for them to look at.

_Disengage_: The last chapter might have relieved you, but this one will make you hate me

_KuronekoHikage_: Everything was coming up with 'Server Busy' for me last night, even this site. So it probably wasn't just you

_Werewolf of Fire_: Here's an update for you. Enjoy

_Ashla_: I wouldn't live. But I look forward to your returning. Have fun!

_Reiven_: O-O oh my. Here, let me help you with that plot. I should have added a bigger warning. Never realised it was a health and safety risk. :p

_Curtis Zidane Ziraa_: Wow, nice job. I'm a full time Uni student. Hard work, no cash. Sometimes I feel so cheated...

_Blk Dranzer_: 'Icy Wind that Burns' is one of my favourite lines too. And I'm a big fan of foreshadowing. Can you tell? :p

_umi n secylia_: They fed another program overtop, and no, no sign of a repeat yet. I keep emailing them, but I think by now I'm on their ignore list. And I'm so glad you got it! :D

_signourney_: I have set 'Update Nights' which many of my readers have worked out. Sometimes I miss them, but not very often. Thanks for joining us.

Bryan is probably the most central character in the story, but Tala is the other main. Time to juice things up a bit.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"And where have _you_ been?"

Bryan looked up as he closed the door. "For a walk."

"And just walked out of breakfast?" Tala tapped his foot where he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, all his weight on his left leg. "You've been closing yourself off from everyone again, Bryan. Why?"

Bryan cast him a casual glance as he crossed to the room's desk, plucking up Falborg and sitting on the desk's edge, beginning to fiddle with the blade. "Needed to think."

"About what?"

"About what to do with my life." He looked up at Tala out of the top of his eyes. "What do you reckon? Do the zoo first? Or should we travel?"

Tala was unable to keep from smiling. "Jerk."

"Thank you."

Tala crossed toward him, placing his hands on the desk on either side of Bryan's hips. "How about we spend some time alone first?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow, slipping Falborg into a pocket. "What did you have in mind?"

Tala smirked. "Talking, kissing, cuddling, raw and passionate sex…"

"Talking, kissing, cuddling, fine." Bryan raised an eyebrow. "You're not ready for the rest."

Tala frowned. "You never told me why. Maybe it's _you_ who's not ready."

"Oh, I'm ready." Bryan shrugged. "It's a mental thing, Tal. You still don't know what you want."

Tala scowled. "I want _you_."

"Want me for what?" Bryan tapped him gently under the chin with the crook of his index finger before he stepped away from the other. "There's more to a relationship than the physical aspects."

"You're one to talk." Tala watched him pick up the newspaper from the bedside table and sit on the bed, flicking through it. "You can't even feel love."

"Rub it in." Bryan stopped at the spread devoted to beyblading. "Love isn't everything."

"What else is there?"

Bryan looked up at him. "Commitment."

"Commitment?" Tala blinked, scrutinising him. "It's not like we can get married or anything, Bry. Commitment isn't important."

Bryan's gaze returned to the paper. "You've just proven my point."

Tala growled, dropping into the chair by the desk. "You can be so infuriating at times."

"Nice to know I haven't lost my touch."

"Bryan…"

Bryan frowned, eyes flicking upward. "Boris always taught us to be patient. Did you leave yours back at the Abbey?"

Tala glared at him. "Why do you always have to be such a prick, Kuznetsov? Why can't you just for once be _nice_ for a change?"

"What is 'nice'?" He saw Tala growl. "No, I'm serious. Define nice."

"Nice is being polite, actually listening to someone and not thumping them if they say something you don't like, smiling every so often, and just plain saying hello when you see someone you know."

"I'll have you know the only person I thump is Ian, unless someone threatens me or my teammates." Bryan scratched the back of his neck. "I _can_ be polite. Part of our training was to be gentleman after all. I _do_ greet the people I know. But the smiling thing…" he scowled. "If it ain't genuine, then people can tell, adding insult to injury."

"Then why don't you smile?"

"Because I _can't_." Anger began to flicker at the back of Bryan's mind. "What's your problem anyway?"

"My problem is _you_." Tala's sapphire eyes were cold enough to make hell freeze over. "You refuse to try to change-"

"You want me to _change_?" Bryan's hands balled into fists. "And what's wrong with just being me?"

"When you were little-"

"Who cares what I was like when I was little. At least I still had my innocence then. Times change, Ivanov, and people change with it. You never had a problem with me before. This is the way I am, and if you don't like it, then that's _your_ problem."

Tala watched as Bryan stood, moving toward the door. "Bryan." He didn't stop. "_Bryan_." Bryan opened the door. "Bryan!"

Bryan slammed the door behind him.

Tala sighed, shaking his head and moving toward the abandoned newspaper. Why did Bryan always have to be so difficult?

* * *

__

Bryan is being difficult? [[[Holds up mirror for Tala]]] Take a look in here, blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

_Jay Kamiya_: Indeed it was. Thankfully, no punches

_Yaoi Tiger_: Ray, eh? Mariah's whining that I do too many "mean things" to her, which doesn't just include things down physically and verbally. She's whining that I keep pairing her up with Kevin. What's wrong with that?

_Lady Snowblossom_: Just don't drink too much, okay? You've got a story I want to see updated after all, and writing drunk isn't good. Not that I've done that...

_lilmatchgirl007_: Bryan acting Max-ish? shudders I said they were central characters, but I didn't mean they were the _only_ central characters. As you said, Ultimates. Just that Bryan is the most central plot-wise.

_eyriess_: Hot? I'm _freezing_. Mid winter after all. And yes, many contradictions, but that happens in fights.

_russle_: Caught up on this one too, eh? And you'll find that many things led to the fight, but it was that moment where it just blew up.

_KuronekoHikage_: pats shoulder and offers tissue There there. It was bound to happen. Save your tears for later... evil grin ... you'll need them

_Disengage_: Everything leads to something. Even nothing has an end. And every healthy relationship has it's moments. Besides, you'll completely hate me later. :p

_Mizuyah_: A married couple indeed. :D And the seme/uke thing? Well, we'll see.

_Werewolf of Fire_: Bryan has to change because Tala wants him too... supposably

_Bloody Mary_: Maybe Bryan is looking for is looking for a... eh... _permanent_ relationship. innocent

_Reiven_: You'll have to buy a back support. You can borrow my plaster jacket I had to wear after my back operation if you want... though it _was _moulded to my body shape. Hm...

_Lullaby Lily_: You're the first person to say that Tala is right, you know that? Truth is, they're _both_ right. And Bryan is perfectly ready to sleep with Tala. After all, Bryan has done all that before. But Bryan just doesn't feel that Tala is ready yet simply by the way he is acting. And I'm glad you agree with the commitment thing. I agree with it too. I have many reasons for that.

_Blk Dranzer:_ Hm. Indeed, you are right with the Bryan/Tala 'who's to blame' thing. And love _isn't_ everything. As was argued, there are other things involved: trust, loyalty, commitment. All those sorts of things.

_umi n secylia_: And what's wrong with having another lovers quarrel? smirks

One of my more favourite chapters, this one. Real bonding moment.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Bryan walked through the corridors of the hotel attached to the BBA centre, hands in his pockets. A storm cloud reflected from his eyes, everyone taking the long road around him. Everyone, that is, but one person.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Piss off, Hiwatari."

"Now that's no way to talk to your best friend." Kai fell into step beside him. "So what did my little cousin do this time?"

Bryan growled. "You refuse to take a hint, don't you?"

"I am stubborn, after all. So what did he do?"

"The kid just don't get it." Bryan looked up at Kai as they stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the small garden. "He thinks a relationship is all physical and love."

"But you can't feel love."

"No, I can't, which is a problem in itself."

Kai leant back on the railing, watching the elder teen. "I would imagine that it would be."

Bryan joined him. "He thinks things like commitment are unimportant."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Something you disagree with?"

"Yes."

"Interesting, coming from you." Kai glanced at him. "From where I stand, you're both right. A good relationship comes from a mix of both emotional and physical elements, and commitment, loyalty and respect tie it off."

Bryan sighed, staring down into the garden. "This is why I always avoided getting involved with anyone."

"Ian tells me you were once involved with Panas."

"Ian needs someone to smash his jaw in." Bryan looked at him out the corner of his eye. "Tala wants me to change."

Kai winced. "Ouch. The ultimate relationship killer."

"Mm." Bryan clenched his teeth. "He wants me to do things, _feel_ things, that I cannot. He assumes that since I once had them when I was a small child, I can do it again."

"Perhaps you can, but it will take time. Possibly years." Kai looked at him. "Boris set out to warp us to his specifications. Such things take a while to undo."

Bryan didn't answer, watching a small flock of birds flittering in the trees. "You and Kon seem to make things work."

"Despite our differences, there are also similarities." Kai smiled faintly. "I feel as if Ray compliments me. It's like he's another part of me. He always knows what I want, how I am feeling. Looking back now, I wonder how I could have ever closed him out."

Bryan nodded. "I feel like there is still something standing between Tala and I, only I don't know what." A faint smirk played across his lips. "He's getting pissed cause I refuse to make love to him."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "And here I figured you wouldn't hesitate to do something like that." Bryan shot him a glare, Kai raising his hands in defence. "Easy, my friend, I'm just kidding."

"Do as you always do: keep your trap shut." Bryan narrowed his eyes, frowning. "Back at the Abbey things were fine, but ever since we escape… It's like Tala has become more demanding than normal. You can never please him."

"It's more relaxed here. At the Abbey you were under a lot of pressure, and in leaving that pressure has gone. Perhaps you are seeing Tala's true colours." Kai smirked. "My teammates complain that _I_ am too demanding. Maybe it's just something that runs in the Ivanov line."

"With teammates like yours, you _need_ to be demanding to get them to work. They look like a bunch of slackers to me."

"Kenny: workaholic. Ray: loyal and hardworking, and not to mention gorgeous. Max: sugar-high, but does as told. Tyson: infuriatingly annoying, lazy, a bottomless pit, and a continuous whiner."

"You know your team."

Kai nodded, casting a glance to the side. "So, how did you end up with Ian and Spencer, anyway?"

"They went through the trials, just as we did."

"Our positions were already there. They were created for us."

"Or vice versa." Bryan narrowed his eyes. "Spencer might appear slow, but is actually a rather quick thinker. Unfortunately he has been brainwashed to the point he can no longer think for himself… or so I thought. Recent events have changed my opinion. As you observed, he is strong in his battles, and readily uses the resources within the environment in his matches."

Kai nodded, remembering how Spencer had used the water in the centre of the dish to wash away Dranzer's flames. "Ian?"

"Despite my apparent hatred for him, I respect Ian a good deal. His skills are far superior to many his age, and he passed the trails when he was nine."

Kai blinked. "That young?"

"That is what Tala and I said when Ian was brought to us. In order to prove his worth Ian and Tala battled. Tala won, but Ian gave him a run for his money." Bryan scowled. "Just wish the twerp would learn to keep his trap shut. That, and he stands too strongly by his beliefs and morals. He argued strongly against Tala and I being a couple, as it might give me 'preference' in Tala's eyes."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Hard to give someone preference if they already have it."

"Mm." Bryan sighed. "So how long did Boris hang around?"

"Over a day. Just set up camp on the BBA's doorstep, and they could do nothing about it as this is technically Biovolt's country."

"And due to the negotiations we can't _leave_ the country." Bryan's eyes narrowed. "Why is it that things never go as planned?"

"Maybe because it's you."

"Charming, Phoenix."

For a long while there was silence, Kai glancing at Bryan out the corner of his eye before an idea slowly surfaced in his mind. Smirking, he straightened, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at the other.

"I challenge you."

"What?" Bryan looked up at him. "You know you don't stand a chance, Phoenix."

"Been a while since we last battled. I've improved since then. So come on, fight me." Kai's eyes narrowed as a slight smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "Unless, of course, you're chicken."

"Yeah right." Bryan met his eye. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

So who do you think will win: the Falcon or the Phoenix?


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

_Reiven_: Seme/Uke? Seme: Dominant. Uke: Submissive. I think I got them the right way around. [[sweatdrop]]

_Acey1_: Continuity is always an issue. I've got to edit some of my upcoming fic _Overture_ because scenes clash with things spoken of in _Honesty_ and _Honesty II_.

_lilmatchgirl007_: Nothing wrong with sitting on the fence. Sometimes its safer up there. Just watch out for flying bullets. :p

_Bloody Mary_: I know of _some_ people who can make it permanent, and Bryan _is_ rather mature for his age. Just wish I knew a guy like him. Well, maybe not _exactly_ not like him. And you may be right about the sex thing.

_russle_: And just what was freaky about it? Was it because of who was doing the talking? It might happen. Better than them comparing... I'll shut up now [[blush]]

_Yaoi Tiger_: Mariah a twit? [[grins]] Ooo, I like that...

_HimekoSukie_: I like writing messed up relationships. Can you tell? :p

_Cat in the web_: I am so glad you like the fic. I love hearing that. Call it an ego builder. No such thing as too much ego. :p

_Jay Kamiya_: I have a fic where I plan Tala and Kai being twins, but mainly I write them as cousins. It's great for plot twisting. ;)

_eyriess_: I'll have you know I can stop anywhere I like. I'm not called evil for nothing, after all. :p

_Mizuyah_: I guess you'll just have to read on and see!

_Disengage_: The chicken/bit beast thing was exactly what I had in mind when I wrote it. Besides, who likes being called chicken?

_Lullaby Lily_: The whole "experience" thing I'm not giving away since the answer is two chapters away. And remember, Bryan has been programmed to block all emotion but hate. It's simply a matter of unlearning what he has learned. Dammit! There I go quoting Yoda! Me and my _Star Wars_ mind... [[sigh]]

_Blk Dranzer_: Ian _isn't_ a weak little kid. He wouldn't be on that team if he was. He's annoying, but not weak. I don't know why everyone sees him that way, really.

_KuronekoHikag_e: 11pm to 1:30am is my fic writing time. I function better of a night. And you'll see what I mean about the tears...

_Castles in the Sky_: I do believe I mentioned the sequel at the end of the last one. And yes, both are write. There is no real wrong in the arguments. Then again...

Warning: beyblade battle ahead. Proceed with caution. Beware of flying dish chunks. Enter at own risk. Watch out for… you get the idea. :p

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Many looked up as the two bladers entered the room, Kai and Bryan soon chasing them away. They stood on opposite sides of the main dish, blades at the ready as they spotted a movement out the corner of their eye and glanced around to spot Kenny perching himself some distance away, setting up his laptop.

Bryan looked toward Kai and raised an eyebrow, the Phoenix rolling his eyes as he set himself. On a silent count they released their blades, throwing everything into the battle. The ground shook from the ferocity of the attacks, Kenny letting out a cry as he quickly moved further away so not to be hit by debris.

"Come on, Falcon!" Kai called. "This can't be all you've got!"

"Give me a break, Phoenix." Bryan narrowed his eyes. "I'm still nursing a broken arm here, remember?"

"If you let them put plaster on it, it would heal faster."

"Not that I won't let them more than they won't." Bryan smirked. "Can't have me with a weapon, now can we?"

Kai laughed. "Point taken. One of the reasons why I've never been allowed to have crutches."

"And yet they give us Beyblades." Bryan sniggered. "Let's turn up the heat."

"Get too close to the fire and you're bound to get burned."

Dranzer ignited into a fireball, slamming down toward Falborg who expertly swept aside, circling around its opponent before the wind began to pick up. Kai was forced to widen his stance as the wind threatened to pull him from his feet, his scarf flapping wildly as he gazed down into the battle through the circling windstorm.

"Whatsa matter, Phoenix? You're looking a little windswept. Maybe you should have put on a wind breaker before you tried for the eye of the storm."

"_Fire_ storm." Kai gritted his teeth. "Dranzer! Let's show him what we can do!"

"Give it up, Kai. I know all your moves better than you do." Bryan's eyes narrowed as he studied the other through the fiery gale. "It's pointless."

"I _never_ back down." Kai glared at him. "Dranzer!"

"Enough games. Falborg! Cut this overcooked pigeon down to size!"

Kenny gaped before he was forced to shield his eyes from the explosive light as the facility shook. As the light faded he gazed up in time to see Bryan and Kai catch their retreating blades, both men chuckling as Kai made his way around toward the other.

Bryan gestured toward him. "You've improved."

"I've been working hard." Kai shrugged, grinning. "Though I might not have remembered, I always knew there was some reason why I needed to be as strong as I could possibly be. Now I have my memory back I remember that it's so I can beat you."

"That's as close as you're ever going to get, Hiwatari."

"We'll see."

"Your readings were off the chart!" Kenny exclaimed as his fingers flew over the keyboard. "Dizzi could barely comprehend the power you both had. She nearly burnt out her circuits just trying to keep up!"

"Then she shouldn't have been trying."

Kai shot Bryan an amused look. "Is it possible for you ever to be civilised toward someone?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "I'm civilised to you, ain't I?"

"Perhaps." Kai shrugged, gesturing back toward the dish. "Up for a second round?"

"Got nowhere I need to be." Bryan smirked. "Don't think that you're going to be able to beat me, Phoenix. I've seen your moves now and I've seen just how much you've improved since the Championship. I know what to expect."

"Oh really." Kai made his way back toward his side of the dish, readying his launcher. "Well you can expect me not to go easy on you."

"If you went easy I would be demanding a refund." Bryan shot him a sly look. "Right after I finished beating the crap out of you."

"You always were a charmer, Bryan." Kai winked. "Ready?"

"You might want to think about battling some other time." They looked up to see Mr Dickenson standing in the doorway, a concerned look on his face as his gaze moved over them. "I'm afraid there's been something of a disturbance in the foyer. A young man was dumped outside and is in a rather bad condition. I believe he's from the Abbey."

Bryan lowered his launcher. "Get a name?"

"I'm afraid he is in no condition to speak. All I can tell you is that he has red hair and grey eyes and keeps saying that he must speak to someone named 'Iceheart'."

"Aizik." Bryan shoved his blade away, moving toward the door. "Where is he now?"

"I believe they were taking him to the hospital wing."

"Bryan, who is-" Kai frowned as the other kept going, forcing him to hurry after the elder teen as Mr Dickenson and Kenny followed behind. "Bryan!"

---------------

"Can you tell us your name?"

The 18-year-old made no reply, continuing to shiver as he kept his eyes squeezed closed against the pain and darkness. Remaining aware was hard, but he knew he must in this place filled with his enemies, and somewhere amongst them was _him_.

"This guys a loop," Tyson said, shaking his head. "You won't get anything out of him, Mrs Tate. He probably doesn't even speak any English."

"It is possible." Judy looked up from where she sat beside the blanket wrapped young man toward the others gathered. "But I must say I am rather curious as to who this Iceheart is. We at least must try and find out so we can find them."

Grey eyes cracked open as the door opened, brightening faintly as he smiled weakly. "Iceheart!"

"What the hell happened to you?" Bryan looked down at him, running his gaze over the other. "Fall down the stairs again, Aizik?"

Michael looked up. "You know this guy?"

"I know all the boys in the Abbey, Parker." Bryan returned his gaze to the Russian. "Well?"

"Boris." Aizik shuddered. "He found out, Iceheart. He found out about what really happened. Found out who was involved."

Tyson narrowed his eyes toward Bryan. "Take it your Iceheart then. Suites you."

Max elbowed him. "Quiet, Ty."

"He found out and he got mad." Aizik shuddered. "He… he did this to me."

Bryan set his jaw. "They say you were dumped here."

Aizik nodded. "They wanted you to see… to see what would happen to the others."

Hearing a soft curse they looked back to see Tala moving into the room, Ian and Spencer just behind him. Tala's blue eyes narrowed as he set his jaw. "How did Boris find out? As far as we knew he only thought Ian and Spencer assisted."

"One of the boys talked." Aizik bit his lip. "He's dead now. One of the others killed him. But he told it all. He told about the planning, about my role, about Panas's role-"

"Panas?" Kai shot a sharp look toward Bryan. "Panas is still at the Abbey?"

"Captain of the reserves," Bryan answered, eyes distant. "Where's Panas, Vorobev? What did Balkov do with Fomin?"

Aizik swallowed hard. "They wanted me to deliver a message…"

"Answer me."

"They wanted me to tell you… to tell you…"

Bryan reached out, catching him by the collar and jerking him to his feet, Bryan's eyes flashing as he growled. "What the hell did Boris do to Panas?"

"He's… he… dungeon. Boris… he beat him… he called him traitor and dragged him away…" Aizik's skin continued to pale as the last of his energy slowly drained away from him. "Boris… he wanted me to tell you… to tell you if Iceheart don't return he… he…"

Bryan's eyes narrowed. "He will what?"

"He…" Aizik's legs gave out, causing Bryan to shift his grip so not to choke him. "He… he'll _kill_ him."

* * *

Well, this certainly complicates things. --;;


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

_Castles in the Sky_: Your review made me laugh. A shrink? I'll say. Very nice review you had there. :p ;)

_Bloody Mary_: Like the metaphors I do indeed. And you may be right about the being too young thing.

_eyriess_: Oo;; You're weird. And yes, many surprises

_Disengage_: You read the summery? No wonder you know what's happening. :p

_Mizuyah_: Aizik inches away from death? Yeah, I wish

_Kappy Locks_: Just keep coming back and you'll see, right? :p

_Jay Kamiya_: He is indeed [[evil laugh]]

_ilmatchgirl007_: Mission Impossible? [[cranks up volume]]

_KuronekoHikage_: There there, it will all be all right... not! :D

_lady snowblossom_: You know Bry all right. And he is going to need it.

_Lullaby Lily_: You're right, the unlearning process has begun. Now it's a matter of seeing what happens.

Last chapter a badly beaten Aizik arrived with the message from Boris saying that if Bryan does not return, Panas will die. And what happens whenever something like that happens? Do they rush to the rescue? Of course not. Just as in the series, everyone talks. [[Sigh]]

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"Boris is nothing but a sick bastard." Ian gritted his teeth, crossing his arms over his chest as he scowled. "I mean sure, I have no objections to what he did to Aizik. I wanted to do the same thing to him myself. But what he's doing to Panas? Let alone the whole 'come back or he dies' thing is plain cold hearted."

"What Boris does," Tala muttered, frowning. "There has got to be a way around this."

"Why don't we just get the BBA to raid the place?"

"Won't work." Kai looked up from where he sat. "Boris fixed things during the inquest so he now has a restraining order against the BBA. If they go near him he'll lay charges of harassment and the BBA will be thrown out of Russia. The fact that my grandfather has a stake in the army doesn't help much either."

"So you're saying we're screwed," Tala said, meeting his cousin's eye. "There is nothing we can say or do that will help us here."

Ian bit his lip. "Well, there is _one_ thing-"

"Don't you dare even _think_ about it!" Tala's eyes flashed as he glared at the younger. "Even suggest it Ian and I'm going to throw you head first out the nearest top story window."

Kai smirked. "Do it anyway."

Ian glared at him before returning his attention to Tala. "Just think about it, Tal. Boris has made it clear that there is only one way that we can help Panas. Not to mention the other boys are in deep as well. It's our only option."

"Then there is no option at all."

"Ian's right though," Spencer said. "I don't like it, but maybe we can use it to trick Boris."

"No." Tala growled, eyes frozen daggers. "Nobody is going anywhere near that place, understand me? There will be no deals, no trades. Boris is _not_ getting his hands on Bryan."

Kai set his jaw. "Aren't you getting a _wee_ bit possessive there, Wolf?"

"Shut the hell up, Hiwatari." Tala glared at him. "Even if Boris was asking for you I would still be saying the same thing. None of us are going back there. We risked everything to get out, and no two-bit loser of a trainer is making us return. I don't care what Boris wants, because if we go with it we are playing directly into his hands. I refuse to play on the battlefield he chooses."

"And I'm with you." Kai rubbed his jaw, making note of the faint stubble. He'd have to shave it off before Ray complained again. "If we made any sort of trade it must be on our terms, not his."

"Yeah, you're right." Ian dropped into a seat, scowling. "But what about Panas? I know I don't know him that well, but I take it you guys are close to him. I get the feeling you guys won't just leave him there."

"Panas was like a brother to us," Kai said, glancing toward Tala who shrugged, frowning. "And we'll find a way to help him. Dickenson and the Tate woman are looking into finding a loophole right now. If they can find one we'll use it to our advantage."

"As if a messed up Abbey boy wasn't proof enough."

"Got word from med wing," Spencer cut in. "Give him a few days and Aizik will be back to normal."

Ian narrowed his eyes, looking toward Tala. "Any objections if I messed him up again?"

"Hands to yourself. Once we sort out this mess, _then_ you can mess him up." Tala sighed, dropping into the seat beside Kai and rubbing his eyes. "I just hate the thought of what Boris could be doing to Panas even as we speak."

Kai reached out, touching his shoulder. "We'll find a way around this."

"I don't doubt that." Tala frowned. "Just at the moment finding that way is hard."

"Ray would say we must listen to our hearts, as within them will be the guiding light that lights the way. That we must simply allow ourselves to be taken with the current."

"Kai, your boyfriend has been preaching to you."

"Ray's a Taoist, Tala. It's not a religion, it's a way of life." Kai frowned thoughtfully. "I say we sleep on it tonight. We've been running around all day trying to understand and figure out a way around it. We're all tired."

"Besides," Spencer said. "Maybe by the morning we'll have thought up a plan."

"Agreed." Tala nodded. "We'll speak more of it in the morning."

Ian pushed himself up from his seat, eyes drifting toward the window. "Not like you to be so quiet when one of your comrades is in trouble."

Bryan didn't answer, cold gaze settling on the younger and causing him to shiver before Ian followed Spencer from the room. Kai and Tala exchanged a look, Kai standing and making his way over to the third.

"You okay, Falcon?" Kai asked. "You've been quiet all day."

"Lot to think about." Bryan slid from his perch, standing and moving toward the door, not even casting a sideways glance at Tala. "Later, Phoenix."

"Yeah."

Tala growled as Bryan left the room. "Great. Now he's _ignoring_ me."

Kai sniggered. "Don't blame him."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, cous." Kai moved toward the younger, gazing down at him. "You're stressing out, Tal. That vein in your temple is sticking out again."

Tala gazed down into the shining surface of the table, poking at the vein. "Things are a real mess, Kai. I'm supposed to be team captain and… I just don't have a clue what to do."

Kai smiled faintly, smoothing the others hair. "Nice to know you're human after all."

* * *

Yes, Tala and Kai are very touchy feely in this fic. And Bryan not talking to Tala can not be helping matters within their relationship, can it?


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

_russle_: I don't mind if you are late just so long as you review. :p And I think they'd be used to talking about things like that around each other. After all, look how they were raised.

_Castles in the Sky_: When editing that chapter I was contemplating taking the vein out. Looks like you liked it though, so I'm glad I left it in. And you're right about Kai. [[sweatdrop]]

_lilmatchgirl007_: Kai was picking on his cousin, so he can get away with anything. And Russian's are very affectionate people, hence why Kai and Tala will be touchy-feely.

_Bloody Mary_: The Dark Side? You should try the Shadow Side, my friend. I'm a Shadow Knight so it happens, and studying to become a master. Simply a matter of reading up everything I can about Zen, which comes in handy as Zen and Taoism appear to be the religion of the White Tigers. And herbal tea? I've got some of that. Mostly green tea though...

_Kappy Locks_: Why do I have a feeling you hate Boris? :p

_HimekoSukie_: The problem with Aizik is he is nosy and annoying. And Bryan is shutting Tala out, not ignoring him... wait a minute, those are the same thing....

_DranzerGirl_: People will find my sequels when fate intends them to find the sequels. No need to forgive. It is destiny.

_eyriess_: Heh, I'm a queen at making things worse. Just you wait. ;)

_Cat in the web_: O-o Are you a psychic?

_Mizuyah_: He's the youngest, and smallest, making him a target. I've _got_ to make them pick on him.

_Jay Kamiya_: Does Bryan _ever_ listen?

_SilverSphinx_: Welcome to Beyblade! I'm only approaching my first year of being a fan, the annervisary in August. This fic is mostly a Demolition Boys fic, though there are small appearences of the other teams save the Majestics. However, other fics of mine are of the White Tigers and Blade Breakers. Not much with the All Starz and Majestics yet. Anyway, enjoy Beyblade. Oh, and I recommend _Untold Truths_ by Ladya C. Maxine (sp?). Good fic that.

_Black Panther Wolf_: At the moment Tala is just pissed off.

Time to do something I'm good at: mess with the minds of the characters.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Bryan lay staring at the roof, listening to the gentle breathing of Tala as the younger teen slept, tossing occasionally to mutter in his sleep. Tala hadn't spoken when he had come to the room, hadn't even looked at him, instead pretending as if Bryan were not even there.

Bryan sighed heavily. Tala wasn't talking to him, Panas was locked up in a dungeon… what was it about these guys who were attracted to him? Kai had pointed out an interesting irony earlier in the day about how somehow, someway, Bryan seemed to attract the heart throbs of Balkov Abbey.

Tala was hot, no one could deny that. Bryan had discovered that many of the Beyblading magazines featured Tala on their cover or feature pages even if there wasn't an article directly related to him. They say sex sells, and just as they place blond, fake women on the front of many magazines to attract the men, Tala was used to draw in the female market. When Tala didn't appear, Kai's kitten did, and Bryan had to admit that Ray was drool worthy.

Panas had long been considered the second best looking guy in the Abbey, at one point being the best until Tala had reached adolescence and became fair game. With dark shoulder-length, mildly curly hair that seemed to sit perfectly with the fringe falling deliberately over his equally dark eyes, Panas could turn heads and yet at the same time blend in so well.

Panas was that guy that would walk passed and you would instantly feel attracted, but as soon as he was gone you had a hard time trying to remember his face when you tried to describe him to a friend. That was one of the things that had probably helped him stay so long in the Abbey. Where Tala was to be seen, Panas was to be forgotten. The perfect secret weapon.

Bryan rubbed his eyes, growling. There was a difference between Tala and Panas though: Bryan could trust Panas more. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tala. Hell, he trusted the wolf with his life. But Panas…

They had run the Abbey underworld, he and Panas. Just as Aizik had been the crafty supplier of drugs, Bryan and Panas had been able to set up a black market chain to the outside world. They could smuggle things such as letters out, and bring other things in if the price were right. But they always made sure that no one knew exactly who was doing it.

There was something else Panas had helped him with. When Bryan had been 14, the desire to discover what fate had befallen his parents had become too great. He had always known that it was too convenient that they had died at the exact same time, one month after his birth, and Panas had helped him sneak into Boris's office to search out an answer.

The answer had been in Boris's diary, and he had confirmed it through security footage Boris had kept as a momento. Boris had murdered them, right there, in his office, as they had been telling the man that they were leaving and returning to their home, taking Bryan with them. Boris had disagreed, pulling a gun and shooting them dead where they sat, not giving them time to react.

Bryan had been in his mother's arms.

Bryan let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. He had been distraught when he had first seen the footage, returning to his room in tears, this being the last time he had ever cried. Panas had comforted him, kissing away his tears as the 17-year-old had held him, whispering the confessions of love.

A smile played across Bryan's lips at the memory. That was the first time anyone had ever told him that they loved him. Naturally, Bryan had been scared, unable to comprehend the fact that someone really did care for him. What was harder to comprehend was the fact that they loved him in _that_ way, especially since it was Panas, the one Bryan thought of as a big brother.

Bryan had always been attracted to guys. Being raised in an environment where girls were prohibited had done that too him. The first time he had lain eyes on a girl had been during a trip with Tala, Kai and Boris to the marketplace when Bryan was four, the three boys gaping at these 'strange shaped boys'. The women had crowded around cooing, pinching cheeks and making a fuss, terrifying the three children to the point Bryan desired never to lay eyes on one again.

Thus, when it came to love, he sort a male companion, and at 14, that companion had been Panas.

Glancing to the side Bryan took in the outline of the other, reaching out to gently brush back a strand of red hair. He sighed, smiling ever so faintly. These days his companion was the one he had always thought of as the youngest of his three brothers, the other little brother being Kai. And there was no time that Bryan admired Tala so much then when the 17-year-old was sleeping, so calm and peaceful, portraying an innocence he had never had.

In some ways, Tala was _still_ innocent. He had readily admitted to Bryan that he had never been in a relationship before, that he had never made love. Bryan, Tala had said, was the first person he had shared a bed with by choice.

Bryan had slept with Panas. That was something he had not told Tala, but he knew Tala already knew. Most of the boys at the Abbey knew about the incident where someone had accidentally set off a small gaslike canister that had sent fumes through the wing that contained the bedrooms of the Demolition Boys.

It had been before Ian had joined the team, Spencer a new recruit and becoming the target of Tala and Bryan's suspicion. Spencer had later been proven innocent, but at the time Tala and Bryan did not really know the older teen, and did not trust him.

Tala and Spencer had found spare beds in dormitories while the contaminated wing was aired out, but Bryan had had more trouble. Panas had stepped forward and offered to share a bed, Bryan accepting though it were two years following the ending of their relationship.

Two years ago Bryan had shared a bed with Panas, just as he now shared one of Tala. But now Tala slept soundly while Panas was probably chained up somewhere, pain coursing through his body. Not to mention the other Abbey boys…

No. No, Bryan couldn't allow it. Not to them. Not to him.

Bryan slid from the sheets of the bed, treading softly so not to wake the other. He dressed, pulling on his boots and picking up his jacket, pausing as he frowned. He reached out, taking the blade into his hand and gazing down at it, the faint light catching on the bit chip.

Without hesitation Bryan plucked the chip from the blade, pocketing it while keeping the chip in his hand. He searched his pockets, finding the chain and setting the chip into its place upon the pendant. Moving toward the bed Bryan gently sat on the edge, cupping pendant in his hand

"Take care of him for me, Falborg."

He reached out, carefully threading the chain around Tala's neck and clasping the catch. His fingers gently caressed the younger's face before he leant down, pressing his lips to Tala's forehead and hesitating as he went to straightened. He leant a second time, lips touching Tala's gently before he smoothed Tala's hair, smiling as Tala muttered something in his sleep.

Bryan stood, taking up his jacket again and moving to the door, pausing as he glanced back, studying the others form and fighting the urge to return. Deep inside something churned, and to Bryan's surprise he realised it was the slightest trace of fear. Not fear for what he was about to do, but rather fear for the one curled, so vulnerable, so beautiful, upon the bed.

Genuine sincerity played over Bryan's expression as he sighed. He had to do this. It was the only way. As he pulled the door behind him he paused one last time, the slightest of whispers drifting in the night air.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

O-O;; He's not doing what I think he's doing, is he?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_umi n secylia_: yeah, I know about the homework thing. [[winces]]

_DranzerGirl_: Think Panas is in for a chance? And yes, little brother Kai. :p

_lilmatchgirl007_: Mm, Kai is hot indeed, but I was thinking in terms of the publicity. Kai, Johnny and Michael are all front page material, but I just feel that Tala and Ray would be on there more.

_Bloody Mary_: Long rant? As if he'd pay attention. :p

_russle_: Glad you like the reflections. A lot of them throughout this story.

_Kappy Locks_: Lol. Gee, I wonder...

_HimekoSukie_: Tala will be hurt... or pissed!

_KuronekoHikage_: It is? [[stares at last chapter]]

_eyriess_: I'm starting to worry about you...

_Mizuyah_: Nope. Man on a mission.

_Reiven_: Actually, I have drawn a pic and it's not very good. And in my opinion, the best non-slash fic is _Who Said I Wanted Too_ by Kerrie-chan. Some good stuff in that one.

_Cat in the web_: Bryan can be too unpredictable even for Kai sometimes I guess. :p

_Jay Kamiya_: More stubborn than I am, for sure. ;)

_Black Panther Wolf_: I have many pictures of G-Rev Tala. Mostly, though, I have pictures of G-Rev White Tigers. I have my reasons...

Warning: long chapter.

Warning II: long chapter contains rape.

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"This had better be important." Boris followed the guard through the levels of the Abbey toward the more frontward chambers of the lower level. "I must complete my preparations for teaching the boys the punishment for disregarding orders." 

"It's important sir." The guard looked back. "Remember how you told us to inform you should Kuznetsov arrive?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's here."

Boris looked up sharply as he entered the room, spotting Bryan on the far side leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he glared up toward the newcomer. Boris could not help but smirk as his gaze played over the adolescent, his eye's unseen behind the goggles that completed his outfit.

"What a pleasant surprise." Boris nodded. "I see you are healing well since I saw you in our last meeting."

"And I see your head's still attached." Bryan pushed himself up, glaring. "I'm here to cut a deal, Balkov."

"Interesting. And what sort of deal do you have in mind?"

"A trade. You will release all of the boys in this Abbey and will not bother them again, and that includes Panas. They shall be allowed to return to their homes and live their lives without any form of Biovolt interference."

"I see." Boris narrowed his eyes. "And what is it that I get in return?"

There was the slightest of hesitations, and had Boris not been looking for it he might have missed it. "Me."

"Intriguing." Boris sniggered. "You do realise that you are in no position to make bargains, Bryan. I could have you chained and beaten right now."

"I'm aware of that. But thing is, Boris," Bryan tugged at his jacket, revealing the small device, "I brought a little incentive."

"I see. And how would you benefit from destroying yourself?"

"I'd have the satisfaction of taking you with me." Bryan narrowed his eyes, face impassive. "Do we have an understanding?"

"So all I must do is release the boys?"

"And Panas."

"Of course." Boris smirked. "You are as ruthless in bargaining as you are in blading, Bryan. I must say I am impressed with your performance."

"So we have a deal?"

"We do." Boris turned to the guard. "Send word that we will be moving out within the hour. The students are to remain here at the Abbey, unguarded. We will not be taking them with us, and they should be considered no longer in our care."

"Yes sir."

Bryan narrowed his eyes. "You were leaving anyway?"

"We were." Boris regarded him. "Only we now we have less to pack. So, Bryan, you will now follow me to our mode of transport. That was our deal, after all."

"It was."

Bryan followed Boris through the halls of the Abbey, hearing the cheers of the boys as word went through them that they were to be freed. He sighed, knowing he should feel victorious, but unable. Their freedom had come at a price. And now that debt had to be paid.

Bryan regarded the helicopter that Boris moved toward. It was the smaller of the aircraft, the same chopper Kai had used when he had challenged the Blade Breakers just weeks beforehand. Boris climbed into it, beckoning for Bryan to follow. The blader cast one last glance behind him, spotting a few of the boys watching with wide eyes.

Bryan turned his back on them, climbing up into the aircraft before the guard pulled the door closed. Bryan suppressed the shudder that threatened to run through him, and as they rose off the ground Bryan's eyes drifted out toward Moscow, knowing that Tala still slept, unaware that Bryan had gone. He was going to be pissed when he found out.

"I don't know if I should be disappointed or proud."

Bryan glanced around, gaze levelling on his former trainer.

Boris smiled faintly. "It was foolish walking into a trap, yet no doubt you already knew that. Yet still you came, bargaining no less, and securing the freedom of the other boys. Now, I have something I wish of you to do. Would you kindly remove the explosive device."

Bryan stared at him for a moment before he reached up, plucking the device from the inside of his jacket and handing it across to Boris. Boris reached out to take it, twisting his hand in its path at the last moment and catching Bryan around the wrist, squeezing the still healing bones and forcing Bryan from his seat to his knees, though the teens face remained impassive.

"I know it hurts, Bryan, but I am still rather… _displeased_ over the way you left." Boris tugged Bryan toward him, the small device slipping from Bryan's grip to clatter on the ground. 'You fractured my skull, just as I fractured the arms of both you and Tala."

Boris smirked, leaning forward. "You didn't tell Tala you were coming to me, did you? He would have tried to stop you."

"He… don't understand." Bryan gritted his teeth. "I know… bout you wanting… ultimate project. You wanted… core. Me core."

"Indeed you are." Boris tugged Bryan closer, kissing him. "And I am glad to see you've been able to maintain your memories of the time, Bryan. I have been wondering for a while now how much you all remembered. I am sure that Kai will have forgotten, and Tala has always been able to shut away the things he wishes to forget."

Boris smirked, pressing his lips to Bryan's ear. "But how about you? I am sure you remember every detail, retained it in your memory to use in your anger against me. The hard training, the experimentation… yes, I'm sure you remember."

Bryan narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at Boris. Yes, he remembered all right. Ever since he was a baby he had been put through tests and experiments, enhancing his mind and body to breaking point, where he had to either overcome it or die.

He gritted his teeth as Boris bit him hard on the neck, drawing blood. He tried to jerk free, but Boris tightened his grip on Bryan's wrist, Bryan feeling a pop and knowing something had just dislocated.

Boris straightened, grabbing Bryan by the hair and slamming him into the wall before throwing him across the space onto the far seat where Bryan had originally been situated. The pilot would not ask questions, and would not see as Boris had made sure that the small door that separated the cabin area from the passengers was closed and locked.

Bryan fought the dizziness as he slowly pushed himself up, only to have a hand plant itself firmly on his back pushing him down again. Bryan gritted his teeth, already knowing what was next even before he felt Boris tug at his belt.

Bryan squeezed his eyes closed as he felt Boris pierce him, the memories of previous encounters playing through his mind. That first time on the desk of Boris's office, and every time since, each one adding to the hatred for the man that sort to control him.

No one would ever control him. Not the wild Falcon. He would maintain his inner freedom, never succumbing to the attempts of taming him. Yes, this was why Boris did what he did. Boris was trying to tame the creation he had made and altered to suit the needs of the company, the needs of Voltaire and Biovolt.

Bryan shut his mind off from his surroundings, retreating inward, 'phasing out' as Ian would call it. If he didn't do this, Bryan knew he would have probably lost the battle long ago, cracking under the strain that played on him mentally and physically. His emotions had been lost to experimentation long ago.

Strangely he found his mind drifting toward Tala and the barrier he sensed between them. Bryan had to wonder if his lack of emotion was the only thing that stood between them. Tala wanted him to change, but Bryan knew that was something he could not do. They had to thank Boris for that, as much of the experimentation and conditioning could not be reversed.

But in wanting Bryan to change… did Tala also want to be able to control him? If that were the case… yes, that might explain Bryan's side of the barrier. If Tala tried to gain some sort of control, or if Bryan subconsciously _believed_ Tala to be trying to gain control, then Bryan would block him out. That would explain-

He jerked back into reality as Boris yanked back his head, sucking the blood from his neck as a vampire would, Bryan feeling sickened. Bryan fought the urge to fight back, having learnt long ago that once Boris was inside it was pointless, and not to mention painful.

Bryan listened to Boris's groans and grunts, registering the fact that it was almost over. It had happened often enough for Bryan to learn what to listen for. He sighed, pushing aside the pain and once more allowing his mind to wander until he felt Boris erupt, a small sense of relief playing through Bryan's emotions as he felt Boris withdraw.

Boris usually only raped him once in a single attack. There had been occasions were he had done it more, but they were rare. The worst time had been when Bryan was 12, Boris sending Tala, Panas and several of the more gifted boys on a mini training camp while Bryan stayed behind for 'special training'. Boris forced himself on Bryan first during a training session, then in Bryan's own room before eventually dragging him to Boris's room where he tied him to the bed, having his way with him all night.

Bryan fought the shudder as he pushed himself up, fixing his clothes and refastening his belt. He ignored Boris's laugh as he set himself down as far away from Boris as he could, gazing out into the increasing light and noting that they were lowering.

"It would seem we are here," Boris said, eyes sparkling as he regarded the teen. "I do hope you will be able to walk."

Bryan glared at him, Boris smirking as he noted it to be the infamous 'death glare' that Kai had made famous though Bryan had been the first to perfect it. As soon as the chopper set down Boris climbed out, dragging Bryan after him, the teen stumbling slightly on the loose gravel before he gained his footing.

"Where the hell are we?"

Boris looked down at him. "A Biovolt facility I use only when the situation calls for it. You will not find it on any of the maps nor on the Abbey's records. I was going to bring all the boys here, but they are to be released, as promised." Boris sniggered. "You should consider this a homecoming, Bryan. It was here that you were conceived and born."

"I don't remember this place."

"Yourself and your parents were brought to the Abbey when you were two-weeks-old. Save for the laboratories and the Championship, you have never left the Abbey, nor did I ever bring you back to this facility."

Bryan glared up at him as they moved through the corridors, a light dust stirring with each step. "Why are we here now?"

"The BBAs meddling is bound to have them raid the Abbey sooner or later. I cannot afford to lose you."

Bryan snorted, returning his gaze ahead.

Boris looked down at him, unseen eyes tracing the youngers features. "Do not think yourself unwanted, my son. You are of great use to me. In many ways you are my greatest triumph, for which I admire you. Your strength is unlike anything I have ever seen."

"Quit yapping, Boris." Bryan shot him a glare. "Stop trying to win me over."

"I gave up trying to win you over a long time ago." Boris noted Bryan's sharp look before the elder stopped. "Ah, here we are."

Bryan watched as Boris keyed a combination into the keypad, the door sliding open with a hissing of compressed air. Bryan gazed down, spotting the crumpled form against the side wall, his eyes taking in the chains and blood before he glanced back.

"Remember our agreement, Boris. You're to let him go."

"I said I would let the boys at the Abbey go, Bryan. Panas is not at the Abbey."

Bryan frowned, turning to question him only to feel a sharp blow reverberate through him from the base of his neck, a bright light flashing across his vision as he sensed himself falling. He never felt the landing, as the darkness claimed him as he plunged to the floor.

* * *

I know what you're going to say. You're going to ask if Boris can die at the end, right? :p 


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

_lady snowblossom_: Please, I prefer Princess or Clis. And maybe you should just start wearing gloves. :p

_Reiven_: What happens to Bryan? You'll have to wait a chapter. :p

_Castles in the Sky_: You should review it if you like it. And it was sudden? Well, the story had to move somewhere. :p

_Cat in the web_: You do well for English being a second language. You can't tell on the net. And I'm updating. ;)

_lilmatchgirl007_: [[accepts the trophy and takes a huge bow]] Thank you, thank you, thank you. And kill Boris? You'll see...

_Black Panther Wolf_: If you want Tala's reaction you'll like this chapter.

_DranerGirl_: Quite a list of not to kill. I'll have to remember it so I can kill them slowly... [[insert evil laugh]]

_Acey1_: Tala's reaction is here.

_Ramen II_: No character is safe when it comes to my stories. [[evil grin]]

_HimekoSukie_: You'll have to see if the boys are freed. Heh heh heh.

_Blk Dranzer_: I'm a big fan of sequels and such, so I like to structure things like a tv series. I've actually written a movie, but that's another story. Glad you're liking this.

_Mizuyah_: Cliché indeed. And no pain, no gain. :D

Felt you might want a breather after that last one, so this one is short, though no less important.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Tala's eyes flew open as he gasped, the 17-year-old chucking softly as he closed his eyes, wiping the sweat away from his face with the back of his hand. "I'm getting as bad as you, Bryan. Now _I'm_ having nightmares." He rolled over, reaching for the other. "It must be because of wh-"

He sat up abruptly, eyes flying open as he gazed down onto the empty space where Bryan should have been, his fingers having found coldness where there was meant to be warmth. Sapphire eyes swept the room, a faint sense of unease playing through him as he looked toward the en suite, noting that the light was off.

"Bryan?"

He quickly untangled himself from the sheets, moving to get up and stopping as he felt something tap against his chest. He gazed down, fingers finding the chain. He frowned, removing it and turning it over in his hand, strength draining from him as Falborg flashed in the light.

"God no."

[-------------------------------]

"I really don't understand it." Judy shook her head, confusion playing through the soft blue eyes she shared with her son. "Boris has been quite insistent in his demands, and now he suddenly turns around and says he withdraws not only his demands but the restraining order as well."

"Something's up." Ian frowned.

Kai nodded. "It's not like Boris at all. If he wants something he gets it. It's not like him to give up."

"But I'm afraid that is exactly what he appears to have done." Mr Dickenson frowned thoughtfully. "The call came through early this morning, shortly after sunrise."

"I wouldn't trust the guy." Tyson crossed his arms over his chest, the stubborn look of determination on his face. "It's probably some sort of trick to make you go there so he can jump out and get you. Give him two days and he'll-"

"Tala?" Kai frowned as he spotted his cousins expression. "What is it?"

Tala moved almost mechanically across the room, reaching out to set the chain on the table, pendant upward. Kai dropped down into a seat as he stared at it, confusion rippling amongst the others.

"I woke up and he was gone,' Tala said softly. "This was around my neck."

Ian dropped into a seat, swallowing hard as crimson eyes darted up toward his captain. "He's done it again, hasn't he? Sacrificed himself for us?"

Emily's eyes widened. "You mean Bryan…"

A silence hung over the room, Ian slipping from his seat and moving toward Tala, hugging him. Had the situation not been so serious it would have been humorous, as Ian, though he had grown a little over the past month, still only came up to just above Tala's waist and therefore could only hug his leg.

Kai let out a long breath, eyes on Tala's face as he watched the mix of emotions that played over it: anger, betrayal, grief, fear. What hurt Kai the most was knowing that after everything they had been through, Tala and Bryan had finally found peace only to lose it once again as Bryan gave himself for his teammates.

Pushing himself up Kai moved toward him, reaching out to smooth Tala's hair. "Tal…"

Tala let out a long breath, eyes burning as he looked up, gaze settling on Mr Dickenson. "You have to storm the Abbey."

"That we will, my boy." Mr Dickenson's eyes were fire as he dropped his hat onto his head, retrieving his cane. "That we will."

* * *

I think a certain someone is pissed.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

_DranzerGirl_: [[stares at DranzerGirl then runs screaming in fear]]

_HimekoSukie_: Storm the Abbey? They might. :p

_Ashla_: There's been a bug in the reviews methinks, so don't worry. Just so long as _this_ one came through, right? :p

_Ramen II_: Linky to mentioned story muchly wanted. [[pleading eyes]] And it's often been commented that I'm good with dialogue. Not sure why though.

_KuronekoHikage_: Kai/Ray moments in a Tala/Bryan centred fic? We'll see.

_Lullaby Lily_: The Panas thing is answered here.

_Kappy Locks_: Boris has clones. ;) :D

_Cat in the web_: The boys might help. You'll just have to wait and see.

_lilmatchgirl007_: You thinking maybe a bomb? [[insert evil laughter]]

_Black Panther Wolf_: If you're thinking I'm going to give away the ending, guess again. You'll just have to read on. :p

_Jay Kamiya_: So what would you do if I _do_ kill Bryan? ;)

_eyriess_: I used to play organ so I know how you feel. I'm a flute player now, though I haven't played for a while. And no _American Pie_ jokes! And you're going to kill me when you see what I have in store between Boris and Bryan

_Lady Snowblossom_: Mr D's always late, and they _did_ get Voltaire.

_The Valkyrie_: I'll give it away - 32

_Mizuyah_: You have now. :p

Back to the captives

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Dark eyes stared through the darkness, watching the other. The sound of their breathing echoed off the walls of the small barren room, the air stale and almost recycled from where it flowed in through a small vent near the roof.

Spotting the slightest of twitches, he narrowed his eyes, voice hoarse from lack of use as he spoke into the small space. "Bryan. We need to talk. Bryan."

Lavender eyes slitted open, head twisting to regard him.

"We need to talk."

"Then start talking." Bryan sighed, shifting as he stretched, eyes drifting down to regard the chains binding his wrists, trailing along the floor to a thick metal hoop in the wall behind him. "Though I think I know what ya gonna ask."

"You probably do." Panas swallowed, trying to force moisture into his dry throat. "Why?"

"You already know, Panny."

"And Tala?"

"Is going to be pissed."

Panas sighed, shaking his head. "You should have known you couldn't cut a deal with Boris. The guys too crafty, too smart. Why did you even try?"

"Because I had too." Bryan met his eye. "Boris made a threat against you and the other boys. I couldn't just take that lying down."

"He made that threat knowing full well what your reaction would be."

"I know that. That's why I brought the bomb."

"A bomb?" Panas raised an eyebrow. "A real one?"

"Of course it was bloody real." Bryan smirked. "I just forgot to properly hook up the detonator, that's all."

Panas chuckled. "Boris is going to be pissed."

"What's new." Bryan sighed, ignoring the itching sensation coming from his neck where the blood had begun to dry out. "So what happened? Aizik told us that a boy gave out details and got himself killed."

"I take it Aizik didn't mention the fact that _he_ killed him." Panas shook his head. "It happened quickly. Vlas was trying to score points with Boris, trying to get onto the main team that was formerly the reserves, my team. Vlas's body wasn't even cold when they grabbed Aizik and dragged him to the dungeon, beating him all the way."

"What about you?"

"I wasn't there when it happened. I was training with my group when word reached us, and I knew I had been betrayed. I had just opened the door to make a run for it when I found myself face-to-face with Boris. He grabbed me by the throat, choking me before slamming me headfirst into the wall, knocking me out. When I woke up I was here."

"Sounds about his style."

"I knew straight away he was going to use me as bait to draw you back to the Abbey. He made it clear long ago he would never allow you to leave." Panas sighed. "I wish you hadn't come back, Bryan. I would feel so much better knowing you were safe."

"And I would be fretting, worrying about you." Bryan met his eye. "So what's Boris done to you?"

"To begin with he just beat me. Then he started some experiments, pushing to see how far he could stretch my limits. Nothing serious though, just painful. He's made it clear that he finds me nothing more than scum and wouldn't care if I lived or died."

"Is that it?"

Panas looked away.

"Panny…" Bryan narrowed his eyes. "What did he do? Answer me, Fomin."

Panas swallowed. "He made me… he made me suck his…"

"Ah." Bryan raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yeah." Panas looked back toward him. "How do you do it, Bryan? How can you put up with him doing that to you? You make it seem like anyone can just get up and walk away. Though I must admit I remember the early days."

"I was an emotional wreck." Bryan chuckled softly. "That's something I don't need to worry about these days."

"True." Panas sighed, gazing up toward the roof. "So, did he…"

"I think you already know the answer to that one."

"He's a sick, perverted man." Panas shot a look to the side. "The day they arrest him I'm going to be standing at the front of the crowd stoning him. If he gets the death penalty I'm going to buy a recording of the execution."

"Be great entertainment for parties." Bryan smirked. "I can just hear the boys cheering and whistling as he slowly fades away, placing bets as to when he will cark it."

Panas chuckled. "The house gets 30% of all winnings, of course."

"Of course."

The cell elapsed into silence, Panas frowning before he looked once more to the side. "So what do you think he will do with us, Iceheart?"

"Whatever he wants, Pegasus. Whatever he wants."

* * *

Reunions are always good, even if you're chained up and bleeding. :p 


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

_Black Panther Wolf:_ Panas in the series would have been amusing.

_HimekoSukie_: Nope. So far he's escape Boris.

_Kappy Locks:_ [[stares at the shotgun]] Um... what do you have that for? Should you really have that?

_lilmatchgirl007_: Now would I do horrible things to the characters? [[a halo appears over JPC's head]]

_eyriess_: Start writing? But I've already finished writing this story. :p

_Cat in the web_: Panas is an original character, yes. Creating believable characters quickly is a gift of mine. I've actually won an award for Ceneveran Rio Forwin Maganna, an original character for my Star Wars fics. Anyway, I'm glad you like Panas.

_The Valkyrie_: Panas knows. :p

_Mizuyah_: Just as I call Kai 'Kai "Phoenix" Hiwatari', I call Panas 'Panas "Pegasus" Fomin'. Hope that explains it.

_DranzerGirl_: Plushies! [[glomp]]

_Ashla_: Panas' bit beast is a winged horse, and therefore a Pegasus. Hence the nickname. And the review came through.

_umi n secylia_: Fomin is Panas' last name, and yes, Pegasus is his nick.

_KuronekoHikage_: Oh? What sort of bells was it ringing? :p

_MyHeartBleeds_: Lee's back? What about the restraining order? Anyway, glad to have you back with us SC. :D

_Ramen II_: The vocab was different? I hadn't even noticed. Strange.

_Jay Kamiya_: I take it you liking Bryan is a big thing then? And just what would you do if I _do_ kill them? :p

Damn document manager was down for repairs again last night. Anyway, what do you think they'll find at the Abbey?

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

The boy fidgeted, biting his lip. "They left early this morning, Tala. They packed all the equipment into the helicopters and took off, heading East. All we know is that one of the guards came and told us we were no longer needed and to wait until the BBA arrived."

"That isn't like Boris." Kai frowned, glancing at Tala. "Think Bryan cut a deal?"

"He did." The boy looked up at them. "Rumour has it Iceheart came to the Abbey by taxi before first light. He spoke to Boris for a while then they went to one of the helicopters and got in it. They say Iceheart looked like he didn't want to go but made himself. It was around then that the guards told us we were free."

"He cut a deal all right." Tala gritted his teeth. "So where's Panas?"

"They took him away by helicopter two days ago, same direction. He must be where Boris and Iceheart are now."

"We took a look in Boris's office, Captain," Ian said as he and Spencer joined them. "It's been cleaned out. There's not even a screwed up bit of paper in the rubbish bin. And the computer system seems to be wiped clean too."

"BBA got men looking for the backup," Spencer continued.

"Wherever this new location is, Boris has no intention of us finding it." Kai's gaze drifted, shuddering as he took in his surroundings and the memories that bubbled up within, once forgotten. "This place hasn't changed much."

"No more than when you were here a couple of weeks ago." Tala moved further into the room, smirking as he glanced back over his shoulder. "Feeling homesick, Kai?"

"Whatever."

They heard a soft step, glancing to the side as Ray came into view, gaze darting around trying to take in everything at once. "This place is creepy."

Ian snorted. "You should try living here for a while."

"I'll pass." Ray stopped beside Kai, leaning against him as golden eyes continued to trace their surrounding. "Just thought you might want to know that they found a wall in the lower levels that looks like it's new."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "At the other end of the passageway from Boris's office?"

"Mm-hm."

"The dungeon. I was expecting him to seal it off." Tala made his way in the direction Ray had come from. "He wouldn't want the BBA to see it."

Ian followed him. "You and Bryan hooked up in the dungeon, didn't you?"

Kai shot him a warning glare as he spotted Tala tense faintly, Ian spotting Kai's look and sobering, nodding his understanding. At the moment Tala was distracted, searching for where Boris might have disappeared too. Mentioning his and Bryan's relationship would not do anything to improve the situation, instead causing Tala to phase out again. Either that, or he would break something. Most likely Ian's head.

Not that anyone would complain.

They followed Tala through the corridors and into a smaller corridor, Tala turning left and moving toward where several BBA officials and authorities stood around. Ian glanced to the right quickly, muttering "be right back" before heading for the staircase that led up to Boris's office.

"Go ahead," Tala said as he slowed, looking toward Mr Dickenson. "Tell your men to knock it down. It's what Boris didn't want you to see."

Mr Dickenson nodded, signalling toward four of the stronger men who took up sledge hammers, pounding at the rock and mortar. At first there were only chips before the wall began to crumble, and with a crack it fell inwards, filling the corridor with dust and causing all to cover their faces so not to choke.

"Mortar wasn't properly dry," one of the men said. "This was probably sealed less than 24 hours ago."

Tala moved forward, stepping over the rock and through the hole in the wall, making his way down the passage beyond. He paused by the door, tugging at the handle and noting that it was locked. He glanced back as he heard a scrabbling, Ian appearing with keys in hand, freshly retrieved from their hiding place.

Ian unlocked the door as the others began to flock around, Tala leading the way down into the darkness. As the bottom he took up a lantern, striking a match and lighting it, the glow filling the surrounding area.

Ray shivered, moving closer to Kai as he gazed around, nose twitching at the dank smell of mould and mildew, as well as stale blood, sweat and urine. They explored the area, Kai noting that Tala looked slightly pale as he gazed toward one of the side rooms.

"Boris has cleaned up," Ian commented, poking his head in the room, holding his own lantern out so to see. "The chains and all are gone. Cleaned away all the blood too."

Michael glanced in, the All Starz, White Tigers and the rest of the Blade Breakers having accompanied them to the Abbey as well. "There's still blood in there. Stone's stained with it."

Lee joined him, nose twitching. "The bloods fresher here."

"It would be." Ian looked up at them. "This is where Boris dragged Bryan and Tala after he beat them up for losing the finals. He tortured them and left them to die, and they would have if Spencer and I hadn't rescued them."

"Panas, Aizik and the other boys helped too, remember." Spencer looked toward him as he closed one of the cupboards filled with equipment.

"Yeah, I remember. That brawl was a great distraction."

"This is outrageous." Mr Dickenson's eyes flashed as he gazed around, face darkening. "To think that man brought children down here for the sole purpose of inflicting pain upon them… he must be brought to a stop. This is evidence enough that that man should be behind bars."

"I agree with you, Mr D." Tyson shuddered. "It's just plain sick."

Ian looked up. "They say Bryan spent over half his life down here. He was Boris's favourite toy."

"He _is_ Boris's favourite toy, not _was_." Kai glared at him. "He's not dead until we see the body."

"Now I know why Bryan is like what he is." Ray sighed, closing his eyes. "I understand now."

"That, and why the boys were so scared of Boris." Tyson crossed his arms over his chest. "When I see that man I'm going to-"

Kai reached out and caught Tala as the younger collapsed, skin pasty white as sweat beaded on his forehead. Kai lowered him to the ground as Tala gasped at the air, eyes squeezed closed as if in pain.

"Tala? Tala, what's wrong?"

"Can't… breath…"

"We've got to get him outside," Emily said. "Kai, carry him, quickly."

* * *

What the hell is wrong with Tala? 


	13. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

_MyHeartBleeds_: When you have a countdown going, it's time to see a specialist. :p

_HimekoSukie_: You're going to have to wait to see what's wrong with him. :p

_eyriess_: I will edit that mistake. I missed it. And yes, I must torture Tala. :p

_Ashla_: They'd probably lose their lunch if they saw the full brunt.

_The Valkyrie_: I updated a day late. I take it you're reading this on Friday?

_DranzerGirl_: A TV show? But Beyblade _is_ a TV show. :p

_Kappy Locks_: Actually, Voltaire is spelt right. Good job. And nice vendetta.

_Reiven_: I see you've caught up. And I've seen the mistake. Will fix.

_lilmatchgirl007_: [[Waves off fist shaking]] I did what I always do: the unexpected and cruel. [[evil grin]]

_Jay Kamiya_: Begging wouldn't stop me from killing him if I felt it needed to be done. :p

_Ramen II_: I still don't know what was wrong with the vocab in that other chapter. And you liked Ian?

_Mizuyah_: It could be a bit of everything, really.

_Black Panther Wolf_: Majestic's aren't in this fic. And here's Bry:

Some torture right here.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"Turn it up another volt."

Bryan glared at Boris through slitted eyes, his only weapon as his arms, legs and neck were bound to the vertical table, small wires attached to his bare chest, monitoring his status as yet another electrical current tore through him, more extreme than anything he had ever faced before. He gasped, biting back a scream before it released its grip, allowing him to slump against his restraints.

"Impressive. Most impressive." Boris nodded with a small smile before he looked to the side. "Up it five this time."

"But sir, that kind of power could kill him."

"So be it."

All day Boris had been at it. Panas had warned him about Boris's tests, and while Bryan had mentally prepared himself for them, he had not been prepared for the intensity of them. Boris was aiming to kill him, that was certain. And the death would be agonisingly slow.

Bryan wasn't sure how long he and Panas had talked before Boris had entered the cell, all he knew was that it was daytime judging by the light now in the corridor. Boris had beat them, calling them traitors and failures before he had forced Panas to once again pleasure him orally before Boris had proceeded to rape Bryan, Panas forced to watch, neither able to do anything to stop their former trainer.

They had been fed a little food before Boris had unchained them from the floor, dragging them into the laboratories and beginning his tests. They had been placed in separate rooms, though Bryan had heard Panas's screams that had tore at him.

It was worse than the days locked in the darkness of the dungeon with Tala.

His body spasmed as the new current tore through him, his back arching as he gritted his teeth, eyes squeezed closed against the onslaught. Bryan knew that Boris wanted him to cry out in pain, but he was not going to give him the pleasure. Just as he had done for the last few years, Bryan would force himself to remain silent.

Nothing pissed Boris off more.

The current cut out, Bryan feeling like liquid as he wheezed, lungs feeling as if someone had compressed them as his heartbeat thudded in his ears. Blood trickled around where the metal bonds had cut into him as his body tensed, sweat running down his torso in a torrent.

"Up in another five volts."

Bryan fought the groan. Boris was going to keep upping the power until Bryan would break, screaming in pain. Bryan would never allow that to happen. The years in the dungeon had built up a strong pain threshold, and it was that that Bryan would use to remain silent.

Problem was, so long as Bryan remained silent, the more the power would increase until he died.

"I'm sorry sir, that's as high as it goes."

Bryan raised his heavy head, eyes on the man as Boris stormed over, glaring down at the figures. Boris growled as he read, straightening abruptly before he smirked, making his way toward the teen.

"It would seem you've withstood this little test, my Bryan. But will you be able to withstand the next?"

Bryan would have answered had he been able to speak. He was too tired to even notice them unlocking his bonds before Boris gestured for them to scoop up his limp form, dragging him back toward the cell.

Bryan barely registered the fact that Panas had returned, watching as they tied Bryan down, making sure the chains were locked before closing the door. Bryan ignored Panas's hoarse concerned questions, instead slipping away into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

Heh heh. Bryan outlasted the machine. Boris will be pissed off a treat. :p


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

_MyHeartBleeds_: Mental images? Oh good. My ability to write descriptive things still works. :p

_The Valkyrie_: I'm not sure if it comes out in _this_ story. Actually, yes it does. Last chapter. That's when you'll learn how Panas knows. Think you can wait that long?

_Mizuyah_: Watching your friend get raped and being helpless would be worse than getting raped yourself. Of course, Boris knows this...

_HimekoSukie_: Boris did the same to Panas, yes.

_Acey1_: I'm cruel? Did you only just work that out did you? :p Actually, I'm evil, but same deal.

_Ashla:_ True. Reviewers can do anything. But it's the authors who have the power!!! [[[evil laugh]]]

_Cat in the web_: You find out about Tala in this chapter. And you're right, Boris wouldn't last.

_DranzerGirl_: Bryan lost the bomb to Boris right before Boris raped him in the helicopter. That's the problem.

_Ramen II_: I enjoy hurting people in stories, yes. Can you tell? I have an award from TheForceNet Kyp Durron Club for 'Best Death Fic', and I've been nominated for 'Best Angst' in the Fan Fic awards on the same site. Ironically, I have two 'Best Humour'. Go figure. :p Anyway, torture scenes are my fave. Love 'em.

_Kappy Locks_: Bryan's a purple haired freak. ;)

_lilmatchgirl007_: Call for blood all you want, but I'm the one with the power here. And I work for Biov... eh, never mind. [[[whistles innocently]]]

_eyriess_: The chapters are as long as I wrote them and chopped them up. Nothing I can do about it. Sorry.

_Reiven_: More hurting? I like you. [[[tosses Bryan vodo-doll plushie with pins]]] Have fun. And Tala's here.

_Chaco and Lily_: Bryan dying would piss Boris off a treat indeed. Always good to have a few cards up my sleave.

_Bloody Mary_: Good to have you back, BM. And Tala collapsed, not fainted. Not much of a difference but... yeah. And Bryan _is_ being heroic. Reckless heroic. Maybe even suicidal heroic. But anyway, heroic none the less. So... are we going to see an update from you anytime soon? [[[wide brown puppy eyes]]]

_Jay Kamiya_: Bryan survived for now, but there's plenty more where that torture came from. :p

Time to find out what was wrong with Tala. Let's see if anyone guessed.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"Feeling better now?"

Tala glanced up as Kai stopped beside him, the younger reaching up to tiredly take the mug the elder held out. "A little."

"You should take it easy, Tal." Kai dropped down beside him, eyes taking in his cousin's still pale complexion. He reached out, fingers playing through Tala's fiery hair. "The doctors say that if you rest up a bit the chances of having another anxiety attack are low."

Tala snorted. "You probably think I'm weak."

"Not at all." Kai shrugged it off. "Under this kind of pressure anyone will crack. Not to mention you're still recovering from your time in the dungeon."

"Among other things." Tala flexed the fingers of one hand, feeling a twinge move up his arm. His memory flashed back briefly as he remembered Boris attacking him, beating him with the iron bar, fracturing his abnormally strong bones. "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Kai sighed, eyes distant. "Guess it really depends how you look at it. BBAs got control of the Abbey and the authorities have all they need to put Boris away."

"Pity they don't know where he is."

Kai glanced to the side as Tala sipped his coffee. "You need not think so negatively, Wolf."

"Wolf." Tala sighed, closing his eyes. "Been a long time since you called me that."

"Been a long time since I got to spend any time alone with you. Good to be able to catch up."

"Speaking of catching up." Tala glanced to the side, an evil twinkle in his eye. "I do believe you still have some money of mine."

"You're just not going to drop that, are you?"

"Of course not. Where is it, Hiwatari?"

"I don't have it on me, Ivanov." Kai rolled his eyes. "It was just a lousy bet."

"Which I won."

"Bryan still lost."

"Ray did not get up."

"And the authorities are after Boris."

"He originally got away with it."

"Whatever."

Tala chuckled, eyes once more returning forward as he took another sip from his drink. "So how long's this thing with you and Ray been going on?"

"Day after the Finals. Mariah was all over him and he came to me for help. We talked and some things come out and… well, things got interesting."

"I can see why you like him." Tala watched his face, sapphire eyes wide yet soft. "He's fairly attractive, and he comes across as being somewhat complex. Not to mention you make a good couple."

"Hn." Kai bit back a smile. "Our dimwitted teammates accepted it pretty quick. First thing they did was offer to change the sleeping arrangement so Ray and I shared a bed."

"Your teammates are perverted."

"You have no idea."

Tala sipped his drink again, a small frown playing over his features. "Wait, I thought such relationships were illegal in China. Isn't that where Kon is from?"

"It is." Kai shrugged. "He doesn't seem to care about the reactions of his country, though he still tries to keep it low key. The media does not know that the relationship exists, and we intend to keep it that way."

"What about the White Tigers?"

"They're in on it. Lee got a little pissed, but I believe he's over it."

"He probably wanted Ray for himself."

"Probably." Kai chuckled, spotting something out the corner of his eye and looking sharply to the side, noting the single tear as it traced its path over those soft, pale cheeks. "Tal?"

"I am happy for you, Kai." Tala smiled at him, Kai noting for the first time that what he had thought was a sparkle in the younger's eye was rather the glistening of unshed tears. "I do hope it works out for you. It must be hard being who you are and still finding someone who respects you rather than your money."

"A lot of people fear me, now. It's nice to have someone, I won't deny that." Kai's fingers trailed through Tala's hair as he reached up with the other hand, flicking the tear away. "It'll all work out, Tal, you wait."

"I hope you're right, Kai, cause as the moment things don't look that good." Tala sighed, shuddering before he laughed softly. "Look at me. I'm supposed to be the great Tala Yuri Ivanov, the strong, powerful and charismatic leader of the Demolition Boys."

"You still are."

"I'm not so sure anymore." Tala's head dropped as he shivered, fingers tightening on his mug. "I've always had some form of control on my life, my actions, my emotions, but for the very first time I have no control at all. I don't know what to do anymore."

[-------------------------]

"This is all starting to piss me off."

Spencer glanced up from where he was reading the newspaper, his eyes falling on the younger. "What is?"

"All this." Ian slumped deeper into the couch, glaring into space. "Everyone makes a fuss over us when we arrive, then practically ignore us. We're stuck within the same building as Granger in the middle of winter, Boris vanishes, Bryan walks out, Tala's not talking to us and I'm getting chilblains."

Spencer had to smile faintly. "It's not all that bad. We've got food, warm clothing, safety."

"Yeah, it's _boring_." Ian scowled.

"And don't pick on Tala. He's sick."

"Only because he's so stressed out about Bryan. If that bastard hadn't just upped and left then everything wouldn't be so chaotic."

"He did it for us, Ian." Spencer flipped a page, scanning the headlines. "The BBA got people going over Boris's assets. They're looking into Biovolt too. They'll find them."

"I hope you're right, Spence, for Tala's sake." Ian flipped onto his stomach, crimson eyes watching the other. "I kinda miss him."

Spencer glanced up. "Miss who?"

"Bryan. I kinda miss him. Not being around, you know. I mean, he's always been there. I can't remember a time when he wasn't. It's just strange."

"Yeah." Spencer closed the newspaper, looking up toward his little friend. "I miss him too. Doubt the team would work without him."

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree." Ian sighed, closing his eyes. "Bryan's the real reason we've gotten so far. Not because he's the best blader in the Abbey, but because… well, I don't know. Whole bunch of reasons."

"I know what you mean." Spencer glanced once more down at the paper, pushing it away so not too see the headlines, his own little escape from the mess. "Many of the boys thought Bryan should've been captain."

"I heard that too." Ian shrugged. "I overheard the Blade Breaker's geek talking earlier. Apparently before Aizik showed up Kai and Bryan had a bey battle. Classic bowl, no audience, no rules. They drew. That Kenny kid seems to think they could have probably battled stronger, too."

"Bryan was holding back against Ray."

Ian growled, twisting back onto his back. "See, that's why _I_ should have battled. Boris shoulda known Bryan would do that, deliberately lose. He should have never sent him in to battle Kon."

"Bryan almost killed Kon, Ian. Remember that."

"I remember. Bryan was toying with him. He should have gone straight in for the kill."

"Don't let Kai hear you say that." Spencer shrugged, running a hand through his blond hair. "Bryan was ordered by Voltaire to toy with Kon. The idea was to scare everyone."

"Well Bryan never has any trouble doing that. The guy's just plain cold-blooded." Ian sighed, staring toward the roof. "I just wish I knew where he was."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, studying the younger. "I thought you hated him."

"I _do_ hate him. Just wish I knew where he was so I could tell him that."

"He already knows."

"So I'll _remind_ him." Ian shuddered. "What Tala did today… collapsing… that was kinda scary."

"Yeah. Anxiety attack, the doctors say. Comes from pressure and worry mainly."

"Tala's got plenty of that." Ian pushed himself up, swinging his feet around so that they hit the floor. "Hey Spence…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… What do you think about… well, Bryan and Tala?"

"What about them?"

"What do you think of them being… _together_?"

"You're not still on that, are you?"

"Oh come on, I'm just asking your opinion." Ian scowled, crimson eyes narrowing as he watched the other. "I realised earlier that no one ever bothered to ask what _you_ thought about the whole thing."

"If they want to be together, than they can be together. That is their choice, and I'm okay with it." Spencer watched him. "You should be too."

Ian shrugged, biting his lip. "What do you think will happen to Tala if…"

Spencer frowned. "If what?"

"If…" Ian raised his head, meeting the elders gaze. "If Bryan… doesn't survive?"

* * *

Gee, isn't Ian certainly optimistic. --;;

And has anyone heard the song _Switchblade_? I downloaded it the other night and have fallen in love with it. I can think of no song better for the Demolition Boys (including Kai). :D


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15

_Bloody Mary_: I saw you updated and I _have_ read it. Just didn't have the time to review. Must do that.

_Acey1_: Yay! You know Switchblade!! [[huggles]] I've got it on audio cd so now I can play it whenever and wherever I want. Love that song.

_MyHeartBleeds_: Small update on WTC. I'm working a little on v3.0 at the moment. Just fiddling. Got the top banners done and working on the background now. And Mariah/Tala? I'm intrigued...

_Ramen II_: I put the money thing in because I myself wanted to know. :p And _Switchblade_ is the Demo Boys song in G-Rev apparently. I just downloaded it off the net. That's how I know it since there is still no sign of G-Rev in Aus.

_Kappy Locks_: The 'Out of the Darkness/Into the Light' duo and the Honesty Series are completely different timelines. Only thing in common is cameo appearances by characters. Look out for Panas in _Ketsuron_, the final instalment of the Honesty series. ;P

_DranzerGirl_: It's perfect for them indeed. So dark, so perfect. A little bit of everything, just like the boys. I've had a panic attack but not an anxiety attack. I reckon it must be hard having one.

_KuronekoHikage_: Download it. Good song. You won't regret it.

_Chaco and Lily_: Tyson doesn't have that big a part in this fic. Sorry. Your search shalt be in vain.

_Ashla_: Unfair to the characters? I don't know. We have the ability to make characters live out their fantasies.

_Reiven_: I wouldn't say Tala's okay. And you like your vodo doll, do you? Want another? I've got plenty. [[throws open cupboard to reveal vodo dolls of every single character in Beyblade plus OCs]]

_Werewolf of Fire_: You like Spencer with a newspaper? Might I ask - why?

_lilmatchgirl007_: Ian aims to piss of Bryan in my fics, and therefore in most cases pisses off Tala as well. And finish that line? What line? I don't see no line. [[halo appears]]

_Jay Kamiya_: For Tala's sake? So you don't care about Bryan... :p

Back to hell.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

He jolted awake, instantly regretting it as pain played through him. He kept his eyes closed, forcing himself to keep his breaths even though each one felt as if someone were sawing at his throat. His body ached worse than anything he had ever felt before, and he swore he could feel his bones.

"Bryan?"

He shuddered, lavender eyes cracking open as he looked up toward the other, blinking as his eyes burned.

"Jeez, man, you look like shit." Panas ran his gaze over him, eyes filled with concern. "He worked you over good."

Bryan closed his eyes again, sighing. "How long was I out?"

"A while, that's all I can say. I haven't exactly got a watch I can time you with, after all."

Bryan nodded, rolling onto his side and hissing through his teeth as pain tore through him. It would seem that Boris's little experiment had a side effect, one that would probably stay with him until it was all over.

"So how high did he get the volts up for you?"

Bryan looked toward him. "All the way up."

"All the…" Panas's eyes widened. "No wonder you look like shit. How can you not be dead?"

"Don't count it out yet." Bryan managed to bring himself to his knees, stretching his back and hearing it crack unpleasantly, though he felt better for it.

"Sounds like something just went back in."

"Mm." Bryan looked down at the other. "How about you? How high?"

"Halfway, I think, or just above." Panas sighed, averting his eyes. "I'm weak. It didn't take much before I broke."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Panny. Boris almost had me screamin' there. Don't know how I didn't."

"You're strong. You have better control over yourself and your emotions."

Bryan shrugged, slouching back against the wall and gazing across the small room as he tugged reflexively at his bonds. "Boris come while I was out?"

"Yes. He came in to see if we were alive, I think. He checked your pulse and gave you some kind of injection. That wasn't too long ago. I'd say whatever he gave you was what made you wake up."

Bryan frowned. Boris had given him something to wake up? A stimulant? And Panas had said that Boris had checked his pulse first. Was it, then, some kind of first aid treatment to combat the effects of the torture and tests?

Bryan sighed, closing his eyes and wondering what Tala was up too just then. By now they would have discovered Bryan was gone and no doubt moved in on the Abbey, finding the boys Boris had promised to set free. The boys would be in good hands now, the BBA looking after them and returning them to their families.

Bryan knew he should have felt good knowing that he had been the one that had brought about their freedom, but a sense of foreboding washed away all over thoughts. Something was wrong, he knew that. Something was wrong with Tala.

Bryan sighed heavily, squeezing his eyes closed. The fear he had felt when he had first left returned, stronger than what he had originally felt. He wanted to be there, helping Tala with whatever it was that was wrong…

No, he knew what was wrong. Bryan set his jaw. _He_ was what was wrong. Tala would have been pissed when he had discovered that Bryan was gone, but by now he had a feeling Tala was worried sick. Either that or…

Bryan shuddered. Tala would be upset and the others would comfort him, and it was possible that one of those Tala leant on for support Tala would fall for. Bryan knew about guys on the rebound, he had seen it happen before. They would turn to someone new, easily being coaxed into sleeping with that person, using them to forget their old love.

Tala would probably give Bryan up for dead once he discovered that Bryan was not at the Abbey. True Tala might search for a while, but he would give up. Tala wasn't committed to anything long term with Bryan anyway, he had admitted that. Just as Bryan had admitted that he could not love Tala.

Why would Tala stick around for a guy that couldn't love him when he could so easily find someone that could? A shiver played through Bryan, his stomach twisting as the fear returned, Bryan trying to quash it before it could overwhelm him.

__

Tala, be strong. Don't give up on me, Wolf. Not yet. Do not give up.

* * *

Anyone else get the impression Boris wants Bryan alive? And Bryan's certainly got a one-track mind, no matter how pessimistic.

I'm off the Manifest this upcoming weekend. The Melbourne Anime Festival. I'm looking forward to it. :D


	16. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

_Ashla_: You can also have a character in blinding pain and pleasure at the same time. I love being a writer. And Bry should be used to it by now, considering all the things I've done to him. I mean, I've got him cross dressing _by choice_ in another fic I'm writing... [[[evil grin]]]

_MyHeartBleeds_: Same person? Okay. And is SC you? Adding yourself into a fic. And watch your head. :p

_Reiven:_ Have any voodoo you want. I have plenty. And I bought a Menchi plushie! [[[huggles Menchi]]]

_Jay Kamiya_: Bryan's surviving thus far. No word that it will last though...

_HimekoSukie_: That's the most obvious explanation of Boris's intentions, yes. But you'll just have to wait and see.

_Ramen II_: Panas is a shapeshifter in terms of character. You never know what he's going to do next. That's what I love about him.

_Werewolf of Fire_: Spencer with glasses? O-O;; .......... Okay, I can see that --;;

_Chaco and Lily_: I _always_ have something up my sleave. Just you wait and see what evil thing I'm going to do next.

_Kappy Locks_: Panas shall make a cameo, yes. Right when Bryan is having a breakdown. Sound familiar? :D

_KuronekoHikage_: OMG you glomped _Panas_!?!?! [[[stares for incredibly long time]]] And you're not dead?! [[[spots heated glare]]] Yet. The only person Panas lets glomp him is Bryan. Or Kai and Tala. It depends on his mood. [[[glare heats up]]] I'll just run away now. He seems to be in one of said moods right now. [[[runs]]]

_eyriess_: Aww, what's wrong with a dead Panas or Bryan? Well? :p

_Cat in the web_: Bryan _is_ an important project, yes. You just don't know how important he really is. And Bryan feels he has no emotion because of the programming from the scientists. Remember the series.

_Bloody Mary_: Bryan isn't exactly an optimistic guy. But he's pretty much telling himself that. He's on an emotional low... which is always... whatever...

_Mizuyah_: Yeah, _Underdog_ is a good song too. I also like _Sign of Wish_ and _Kaze no Fuku Basho_. The soundtrack is great.

_DranzerGirl_: I doubt Bryan is listening. He can be so stubborn sometimes.

_Lullaby Lily:_ Welcome back. I'm glad you've like this thus far. Hope you can catch more chapters from now on. I know what it's like to have blocked sites, though it's been a while since I've had that. Anyway, hope you had at least _some_ fun.

Want to see something freaky? Read the very last paragraph of the last chapter, then the first two of this one. You'll see what I mean.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Tala gasped, eyes opening as he abruptly sat up. His gaze searched his surroundings, taking in the silence of the room as the pink light of dawn crept in uninvited. He sighed, wiping the sweat from his face and laughing at himself.

He swore he had heard Bryan. It had almost felt as if the other were right there in the room with him, ordering him to not give in. "I would never give up on you, Bryan. Not after everything we've been through."

Swinging out of bed Tala went about preparing for the long day. He stood in the flow of the water, letting it cascade over him as he sighed. He had barely slept last night, cold despite having had the temperature up and extra blankets on the bed.

It felt strange sleeping alone. True he had slept alone for a long time, but now he was used to curling up against Bryan whenever he felt a chill, warm in the elder's embrace. Not to mention he felt a tad safer, despite how corny it sounded. He just couldn't get over the fact that Bryan wasn't there.

As Tala shaved he bit back a smile as he remembered the first time he had grown stubble. Bryan had given him a hard time, offering to pluck them out with tweezers. Tala remembered how the year before that he had teased Bryan about the exact same thing, Spencer thinking them weird and even saying so.

It hadn't been as bad as when their voices had broken though. Bryan's had been the worst, as his had broken deeper than Tala's. Bryan had always had that faint growl to his voice, that accent that no one could work out where he had picked it up.

Tala had been the first to realise something was wrong when Bryan refused to speak to anyone, Tala cornering him and demanding to know what was wrong. Bryan had stubbornly refused to speak, Tala trying to coax him into giving up his secret. Finally, after a training session, Tala had found a note under his bedroom door. 'Wolf. Nothing personal. My goddamn voice is breaking. Give me a couple of weeks. –Falcon'. Tala remembered how he had laughed, and despite wanting to rub it in he had given Bryan his space.

Tala remembered how he had jumped when that voice had whispered 'like?' in his ear, how he had spun around to find the amused Bryan. It had been strange, as he had always thought of Bryan with that higher pitched mocking tone he had had in his younger years, but this new voice had been… well, _sexy_.

Tala sighed as he got dressed. He swore it was around then that he had first started developing deeper feelings for his 'big brother', though it would be many months after that he would finally realise that he had fallen for him.

Bryan had always been there; a confidant, a brother, a friend. Bryan had been the one who had protected him when they were little from the older boys. Bryan would lend Tala spare parts for his beyblade when Tala didn't have the right ones on him. And on those dark stormy nights it was to Bryan's bed that Tala would creep too, curling up against him, safe in his 'big brothers' arms.

Bryan not being there was… _wrong_.

Tala made his way out into the corridor, running his hand through his hair as he moved down the stairs to the main level. Hearing the sound of his name he paused, looking back and spotting Kai and Ray moving toward him.

"Feeling better?" Kai asked.

"Not really." Tala forced a small smile. "How long you been up?"

"About an hour."

"There's still some breakfast," Ray said as they moved toward the dining hall. "It takes Tyson forever to eat, so he's probably still there. How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't."

Kai and Ray exchanged a quick concerned look as they entered the dining hall, sure enough finding Tyson still at the table, a heaped plate before him. Tyson mumbled a greeting as he heaped in another spoonful, Tala not even seeming to notice.

Kai dropped into the seat beside his cousin, watching as Ray disappeared through a side door having spotted Lee beckoning to him. Kai watched as Tala ate a little, Kai frowning thoughtfully.

"You're letting yourself get too worked up, Tal."

"You think I want to be worked up?" Tala looked at him out the corner of his eye. "My boyfriend is missing, Kai. And the last time we spoke to each other was when we were fighting."

"Tal…"

"He probably thinks I hate him." Tala rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Ever since we got out of the Abbey all we did was fight. Over _everything_. It was like he was closing himself off from me. Every time I tried to get him to open up, more doors slammed shut in my face."

Kai frowned. "You were both adjusting to this new lifestyle. You were born and raised in the Abbey. Everything here is new. He probably felt vulnerable."

"That was no excuse for closing me out." Tala sighed, staring down at the table. "The guy never even said he loved me. He didn't have to mean it, but just to have heard it…"

"Stop talking like that. You sound like you've already given up on him." Kai reached out, setting a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Bryan has never been one to say something he doesn't mean. The only person he would ever lie to is Boris. The reason he never said he loved you is because he doesn't want to lie to you."

"I reckon he loves you." Tyson swallowed his mouthful, looking up. "You could see it when he looked at you. I just don't think he realises it."

Kai shot Tyson a grateful look as Tala sighed, looking away. They glanced up as Ray returned, Lee and Michael just behind, sombre looks on their faces. Kai glanced quickly at Tala before he stood, moving to join them.

"The BBA finished looking into Boris's and Biovolt's assets," Ray said softly. "Dead end."

"There were a few properties," Lee continued. "The BBA sent out some teams last night to look into them. They were all deserted, and there was nothing that could give us any clue as to where they had gone."

"They also completed running scans on Biovolt's databases," Michael said, shaking his head. "They found a lot on the research Biovolt conducted on the bit beasts, but there was nothing on the bladers. Not even a list of who trained there."

"Doesn't surprise me." Kai glanced over his shoulder toward where Tala was eating before returning his attention to the three. "So what are the BBA going to do now?"

"There's very little they _can_ do," Lee said softly. "They're going to keep searching, but without a lead…"

Kai nodded, sighing. "I was afraid of this."

Ray set his jaw. "So who's going to tell Tala?"

"No need." Kai looked back, sympathy playing through his crimson eyes. "He heard."

At the table Tala ate the last bite of his bread before he finished his drink, standing and slowly walking from the room, keeping his back to the others so they couldn't see his tears.

* * *

Hey, what do you know? Tyson said something right for once. And is Tala _crying_? hugs Tala 


	17. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17

_Acey1_: The world is probably about to end. Tyson just started the wheels turning...

_Reiven_: I don't really believe in the cyber mind. When it comes to Tala I follow the original series where he's simply genetically enhanced. The cyber thing the American dubbers included sucked. Tala's just stressed. Everything's catching up on him now there isn't much happening to distract him.

_MyHeartBleeds_: Writing OCs without going overboard is something that comes with experience, trust me. I've come a long way since my first OC flop. Took four years to get to where I am, and I'm still learning. Plus, I've got the advantage of doing a writing course at Uni. It's all trial and error. You'll get it right if you work at it. ;)

_The Valkyrie_: I know I'm late. I've got a truckload of homework, and slow internet... when it works... [[glares at internet]]

_Ashla_: Bryan in a dress is part of a scene where Bryan fights an urge to wear his mothers clothes and remembers his make up experiments from the Abbey. It takes place in an experimental fic I'm working on called _Fighting Shadows_, which is a two parter. Should I ever complete it, it will actually be set two years following this one... if I complete it...

_lilmatchgirl007_: Gah! Not good imagery! That was uncalled for! [[starts chasing lilmatchgirl007 around with a stick]]

_Chaco and Lily_: Well, I doubt Tyson could get any dumber. And Kai's influence must pass off _somewhere_. :p

_Kappy Locks_: So what happens if all three have mental breakdowns? Does that mean you're 300% right? :p

_KuronekoHikage_: [[watches Tala fall to ground and get smothered]] I'm not sure if this is a good or a bad thing. [[hears someone holler Tala's name and turns to see Bryan come charging forward with eyes shining blue murder]] Again, not sure if this is a good thing, or a bad thing.

_Lullaby Lily_: I was hoping for the whole connection thing. I'm glad you liked it. And Tala's depression... probably as unpredictable as his mood swings.

_Bloody Mary_: Only one of the Abbey guys is optimistic - Boris. But I'm not sure if he counts. And you're right about Tyson. Lol.

_Castles in the Sky_: Don't worry. I'm in shit for abandoning Star Wars. Well, for abandoning my fics at least. So you're forgiven.

_Ramen II_: Tala actually heard him, yes. Got another scene like that a coming too. And Tyson isn't really that much of an idiot. A clutz, maybe, but not an idiot.

_Mizuyah_: My feelings for Tyson are like a saying I once had in my signature on a message board: "At first I was disgusted. Now I'm just amused". But I like his character. I really do.

_HimekoSukie_: It's more likely that the BBA will find them, but with no leads...

_Jay Kamiya:_ Tala's at a low point, but you really can't blame him. If I were in his shoes, I'd be at a low point too.

_ALL_: Let's group hug Tala!!! [[runs to catch Tala]]

You're going to hate me when you read this.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"Turn it off! Turn it off now!"

The assistant reached out and yanked at the cords, ripping them from their sockets and instantly shutting the machine down, plunging the room into silence. Boris stepped quickly across the room, fingers playing with the keys to the restraints and undoing them, catching Bryan's limp form as it fell and lowering him to the ground.

"Bring the kit!"

The assistant scurried off, Boris kneeling by the teen and swearing softly. They had gone too far that time, took it one step higher than they should have. All Boris had wanted was a scream, but the only scream he had gotten was that of the monitors as Bryan's heart ceased functioning.

"Where are you man?!"

"Here, sir."

Boris took the box, flipping open the lid and taking up the vile, retrieving a syringe. He drew the correct dose, inserting the long needle into Bryan's chest and straight into his heart, injecting the fluid he had had the laboratories create for this exact reason.

"The electrical currents, sir. They must have made his heart convulse. It was a heart attack-"

"I know that, fool. Alert the medical staff that I will be bringing young Bryan down to them shortly. And inform the others that Panas is to be returned to his cell. I will not be conducting any further tests today."

"At once, sir."

Boris listened to the others retreating footsteps as he set the syringe down, checking the young man's pulse once more and growling as he realised Bryan had now stopped breathing, Boris beginning CPR.

"You do not die until I give the order for you to die, young Bryan."

Boris continued to check Bryan's pulse and breathing at random intervals, his teeth clenched as it began to dawn on him that Bryan's body was too tired, too drained. That it was highly probable that he may not be able to resuscitate the young man he had raised since infancy.

This wasn't the first time Boris had had to do this to Bryan, but that other time had not come out of experimentation, but rather an honest accident that had occurred almost 13 years earlier.

Bryan had been a child of five then, and he and a four-year-old Kai had been training with their blades in the grounds of the Abbey. Boris had been observing them from his office, noting how well the two boys were developing when Kai suddenly vanished with a sharp cry, Bryan calling for him.

At once Boris had realised that the boys had been training over the frozen dam Boris had afterwards had filled in. Swearing, Boris had run for the stairs, his then youthful body swift as he raced through the Abbey corridors and out the door toward the dam, Bryan now out of sight as well.

As he neared the crack in the ice the surface had broken, Kai and Bryan coughing as Bryan pushed Kai toward the edge, the younger searching for a grip as he pulled himself out, Bryan moving to go after him only to abruptly vanish.

Boris reached the hole, Kai sobbing as he cried out for Bryan, calling for Boris to find him. Boris dropped down beside the hole, reaching in and flaying, knowing the water wasn't deep where the boys were. Feeling his fingers brush fabric he caught hold, yanking the small form from the icy waters.

Bryan was blue as Boris tugged off his jacket, setting Bryan down on it and checking his vitals, realising at once that the boy was neither breathing nor his heart beating. Boris had begun CPR as Kai looked on, terrified.

Time seemed to slow before Bryan lurched, water erupting from his lungs as Boris rolled him onto his side, thudding the boy gently on the back as Bryan coughed, face screwed up as he wheezed, Kai throwing his arms around him, bawling.

Boris had bundled both frozen boys up in his jacket, picking them up and holding them to his hips as he made his way back toward the buildings, scolding them all the way to the medical wing of the Abbey. He later retrieve their blades, and though he never voiced it out loud, it was moments like that, those moments of self-sacrifice, that made him admire the lavender haired blader all the more.

He paused, checking for Bryan's pulse and smiling as he realised Bryan's heart was once more beating and that, while shallow, he was breathing nonetheless. "Good boy."

Closing up the kit Boris shifted, scooping the teen up in his arms as he stood. Boris gazed down at Bryan through his goggles, Bryan's head against the man's shoulder, expression peaceful though sweat still clung to his skin.

Boris frowned thoughtfully, remembering the first time he had held Bryan, almost 19 years ago. He remembered vividly the young man had came into the world, Boris there as Bryan's mother gave birth, Boris the one to bring the softly whimpering baby to his parents so they could see him for the first time.

A month later, Boris had been the one to take the crying Bryan from his dead mother's arms.

Boris sighed, moving toward the infirmary, the same place that Bryan had been born all those years ago. Bryan may never realise it, but there was no way Boris could ever let him go, his greatest creation.

Boris could never let Bryan die.

* * *

Plot twist. :p 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Castles in the Sky_: I doubt Boris cares about that at the moment. He'll have his fun while he can. Isn't that what he does? ;)

_lady snowblossom_: Everyone has a human side, however small. And yes, I'm evil. No secret. :p

_Chaco and Lily_: It really is a cute image, isn't it. Pity I don't know any fan artists that would do that picture, and the one I _do_ know is injured...

_Cat in the web_: Nice theory. You could be right. And yes, very close call. Probably happens a lot.

_Ashla_: I'm with you. I'd prefer to die too in that situation. Pray Bryan doesn't think the same and slit his wrists. Poor Tala...

_HimekoSukie_: [[insert great big evil sadistic grin]]

_MyHeartBleeds_: My, aren't you violent. Bang bang. :p

_Jay Kamiya_: Oh yes, that man is completely mad. You can see it by watching the series. Someone needs to put him in a straight jacket and throw him in the loony bin.

_DranzerGirl_: Yeah. Read. :p You're forgiven.

_Reiven_: I just want G-Rev. Still no word on the series here. It should have arrived by now, but no word. And the only way to get subbed Beyblade is from Japan. _Really_ expensive...

_Bloody Mary_: Oh c'mon, give the guy a chance. :p

_Kappy Locks_: He saved Bryan's life for the second time. At least that we know of.

_Mizuyah_: That's what I love about the Russian characters, Kai and Voltaire. So unpredictable. So great to write. :D

_Werewolf of Fire_: Oo. You want me to kill Bryan?

_The Valkyrie_: Obsession comes in many forms though...

_Ramen II_: Scared or not you're glad you read it, right? And no, I don't need Bryan to keep the story going. All I need is the BBA searching for Boris. That's all I need. [[evil laugh]]

_lilmatchgirl007_: Accomplished the impossible? I take it that's good, right?

_Yaoi Tiger_: Catching up is all that matters, right? Well, hope you enjoyed it.

Do you still all hate me?

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"Tala?" 

Kai peeked around the corner of the door, frowning as he spotted the form stretched facedown on of the bed. Kai sighed, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, moving almost silently across the space. He climbed onto the bed, lying down beside his cousin and resting his head on his arm, reaching out to trail his fingers over the younger's back.

"The BBA's doing everything they can, Tal. I'm sure they'll find-"

"Kai, don't. Please." Tala let out a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes closed. "I don't need your sympathy. I don't need _anyone's_ sympathy."

"Tala…"

"Admit it, Kai. Bryan's not coming back. I do."

"No. Don't think like that." Kai slid closer, running a hand through Tala's hair, sensing him trembling. "Don't give up on him. Bryan's a fighter, you've said it yourself. We can't let Boris win."

"I think he already has, Kai." Tala looked toward him, sapphire eyes glistening as tears streaked his face. "He died, Kai. I sensed it."

Kai frowned. "Who died?"

"Bryan." Tala swallowed hard, averting his eyes. "Little more than an hour ago."

"You can't be sure."

"It felt as if something was ripping at me, squeezing me until I couldn't breath. I felt so empty, and I just knew." He bit his lip. "It lasted forever, but then the pressure eased and I could breath again."

"That's a good sign. If he _did_ die then they must have revived him."

"Maybe." Tala squeezed his eyes closed. "But how long, Kai? How long can he last? I _know_ what Boris is doing to him."

"Bryan can survive the torture-"

"He's not just torturing him, Kai." Tala opened his eyes, faint anger burning in those icy depths. "Boris rapes him."

Kai blinked, his stomach lurching violently. "What?"

"Bryan told me. Apparently Boris has been doing it since Bryan was eight. Boris did it to try and stop Bryan from protecting us."

"Sick bastard." Kai gritted his teeth as anger simmered to life within him, fists clenching as he growled. "When I find Boris, the first thing I'm going to do is punch that guys lights out. Then I'm going to castrate him personally."

"He threatened to rape me, too. He said he always wondered… what it would be like to… to…"

Kai looked up, noting that Tala was trembling and drawing the younger too him, enfolding him in his arms. "Boris can't touch you, Wolf. I won't let him."

"But you can't stop him from hurting Bryan, can you?" Tala wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "I messed up, Kai. I froze Bryan out when I should have been open. I should have never told him I wanted him to change."

"Tala."

"I don't _want_ him to change. I just want him back."

"I know."

"I love him, Kai." Tala squeezed his eyes closed, fighting the sobs and losing. "I don't want anyone to take him away from me. I want to be with him forever."

Kai closed his eyes as Tala sobbed, unable to find anything to say as he fought his own tears. Life could be so cruel sometimes.

[oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo]

"Ian?"

Ian didn't look up, staring into the horizon. "He's out there, Spence, waiting for us to rescue him. And here we are, sitting on our arses doing nothing."

"Nothing we can do til we have a location." Spencer leant against the rail, looking down at his friend. "Why'd you punch out Aizik just before?"

Ian growled, clenching his fists. "The moron was saying how we should all just give up, and that if we were meant to find Bryan we would have by now. That Bryan is probably dead and buried already."

"Hm. I woulda punched Aizik out too." Spencer looked out toward the setting sun, the second day since Bryan's disappearance drawing to a close. "We'll find him."

"I know, it's just…" Ian sighed, shaking his head. "I've got this feeling that the longer we wait, the less chance we have of finding him alive."

"Don't be so negative." Spencer looked to the side. "Have you tried praying?"

"Every moment since Bryan vanished." Ian looked back toward him. "I hate to admit it but I'm kinda scared, Spence. I'm scared that when we find him it'll be too late."

"We'll worry bout that when it happens." Spencer reached out, gently laying a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Have faith. Bryan's probably out there waiting for us to rescue him, like we did a few weeks ago."

"You're probably right." Ian sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, I'm just worried. I don't like what's going on. I feel so helpless."

"Me too. But we'll make it, wait and see."

"How can you always be so positive, Spence?" Ian looked up at him, crimson eyes rich as he studied the elder. "Everything is so hopeless. You and Kai are about the only ones who haven't given up. Even Tala's quit."

"Tala hasn't quit. He's having a breakdown. It just _appears_ that he's quit." Spencer shrugged. "Kai knows Bryan, and I would like to say the same. Call it a hunch that I have. I just think everything's going to turn out okay in the end."

"Everything okay?" Ian narrowed his eyes. "There's no such thing as 'happily ever after', Spence. Bryan told me that himself not long after I joined the team. And he's right, nothing _ever_ goes as planned." Ian looked away. "Things don't always turn out right in the end."

"This will, I promise."

Ian bit his lip. "It's one thing to make a promise. It's another to keep it."

"You sound like Bryan."

"Bryan doesn't _make_ promises, remember? If he doesn't make 'em, then he can't break 'em."

"Bryan has his way, we have ours." Spencer pulled Ian closer, feeling Ian lean back against his chest from where the younger sat perched on the rail of the balcony. "You never like doing what Bryan wants, do you? What he thinks?"

"No. I tend to defy him."

Spencer smiled faintly. "Bryan would be thinking we've probably given up."

Ian had to laugh, turning and looking up at him. "Can't say you're dumb, Spence, cause you're not. Okay, I won't give up. Now we just have to convince Tala not too either."

"Tomorrow." Spencer smoothed Ian's hair before he took a step away. "See you in the morning."

"You too, Spence. Sleep well. If you _can_ sleep, anyway."

* * *

I'm planting seeds. I wonder what will grow? :p 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_MyHeartBleeds_: There's no such thing as a happy ending. Why would I write one? Besides, it's more fun to make everything go to hell with no means of return. :p

_Yaoi Tiger_: So glad you liked it, and I'm hanging out for the review. :D

_Castles in the Sky_: Actually, I prefer polishing things over gardening. And you though it came to life? It wasn't _that_ good. [[blushes]

_HimekoSukie_: Tala will now be having some serious emotional issues right about now, methinks.

_Chaco and Lily_: I'm liking Ian for punching Aizik too. And I think Bryan's expecting Tala to lose faith. After all, everything is hopeless.

_Mizuyah_: Bryan had a heart attack in Chapter 17, but was revived by Boris. And I'm glad you think it cute.

_Werewolf of Fire_: Yeap. Lots of lovin' between the cousins. And you think there was some Spencer/Ian there, did you? :p

_Ramen II_: I agree with Spencer/Ian being creepy, but I've actually seen it pulled off a couple of times. And it is true that when someone you are close to dies you can sense it. I'm playing on that with Tala. You could say the reason he's so upset is that he may also know Bryan is in pain. [[hugs Tala]]

_Jay Kamiya_: Ya know, I'm starting to feel for Boris...

_eyriess_: Your password will come back to you. Really late at night or at some inappropriate moment, but it will come back. ;)

_Bloody Mary_: Who says they're _going_ to get out. [[insert huge evil grin]]

_Reiven_: I wish I could see these pics of Blue Eyes. Is your album open to the public? And what's the link?

_Cat in the web_: What I'm doing with Spencer/Ian will be revealed, but not yet. And I feel for Tala.

_DranzerGirl_: All the chapters are grown and pruned. Just need to be put forward for viewing, that's all. :p

_kairi_: I'm Australian, so we have nothing yet. We always get everything last. It sucks, really. The world hates us... :( [[looks at Olympic medal tally]] And they hate us a lot. :D

_KuronekoHikage_: [[glomps the chibis]] Thanks for that. I needed a chibi. Hope I can tear you away for another chapter. :p

_Ashla_: [[waggles finger]] You should be doing your schoolwork. Heh. I've only got two weeks until Uni breaks for the mid-semester break. Homework catch-up time.

_lilmatchgirl007_: lol. Mutant Flytrap... :D And yes, I noticed the hint. I'm going to ignore it though. :p

Some nice Ray/Tala/Kai moments, and some more history lessons. I hope I don't bore you _too_ much.

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Kai… Kai… Kai… "Kai… Kai. Kai!"

"Mm?" Kai's crimson eyes blinked open as he rolled onto his side, looking up and finding Ray standing over him. Frowning, he looked around. "What time is it?"

"Early." Ray smiled faintly. "How is he?"

Kai looked to the side, spotting the redhead where he was curled up against Kai's chest, sound asleep. "Won't know until he wakes up, but at least he's resting." Kai glanced back. "I must have fallen asleep."

"I guessed that when you didn't come to bed."

"Sorry."

"Understandable." Ray watched as Kai gently eased himself out from under Tala, helping Kai pull a blanket up over Tala before he stepped into Kai's arms. "Couldn't bear to leave him, hm?"

"He was upset. I didn't want to leave him unsupervised. Many things in this room could be used to harm oneself quite severely."

"That bad, eh?"

"You have no idea." Kai closed his eyes, trailing his fingers down Ray's spine as he breathed in his scent. "So how'd you cope sleeping alone?"

"Well, I got lonely so I went to Mariah's room and-"

"Ray."

Ray chuckled, looking up at him. "Just foolin' with you. I'd never be that desperate."

"Good." Kai caught Ray's lips in a quick kiss, nibbling gently on his lower lip. "Everyone else up?"

"Mostly. I think Tyson's still asleep, but that's no surprise." Ray frowned. "Mr Dickenson said something about wanting to see you and Tala first thing this morning, right after breakfast."

"Any idea why?"

"Not a clue."

"I see." Kai looked down toward the bed, spotting a faint twitch. "He's waking."

Ray glanced down. "How can you be sure?"

"Call it intuition." Kai took a step toward the bed, sitting down on the edge and reaching out to smooth Tala's hair, smiling faintly. "Wakey, wakey, Wolfie. Time to get your lazy butt out of bed."

"Mmm. Piss off, Kai."

Ray had to smile. "Take it you used to do that a lot."

"He tortures me." Tala's sapphire blue eyes cracked open, glancing up toward the neko-jin, regarding him. "Phoenix always gets up with the sun. Me, I rather a nice long sleep in whenever possible."

"If you spent more time sleeping of a night you wouldn't _need_ to sleep in the day." Kai said, prodding him playfully.

Tala brushed him off. "What do you expect? I'm a wolf. I'm nocturnal."

Ray had to laugh, nodding. "Well you better get up anyway. Mr D wants to see you as soon as you finish breakfast, so you had better get moving. And I have no idea why, so don't try asking."

Tala glanced up at him as he sat, brushing his hair back into place. "How do you know if I was going to ask or not? Maybe I was going to say you look like you really need to wash your hair cause there's some sort of crap in it."

"Sorry, Kev already tried that one this morning." Ray tossed him a wink, moving toward the doorway. "See you two when you come down."

[oooooooooooooooooooo]

"Ah, there you boys are." Mr Dickenson gestured for them to take a seat at the table, several other bladers already present. "There is something that I have to show you that I had hoped I would not have too."

Tala, Kai and Ray dropped into seats, watching as Mr Dickenson moved toward the hidden vault and keyed in a combination, reaching in and removing an object wrapped in cloth. He moved back toward them, setting the object down on the table before the Russian cousins. Mr Dickenson pulled off the cloth, Kai and Tala swearing as they threw themselves backward and out of their chairs, putting as much distance between them and the table as they could.

Judy looked toward Mr Dickenson. "It would appear that they remember."

"Where the hell did that come from!" Kai said, eyes wide.

"That thing was destroyed," Tala hissed, glaring down at the threat upon the table. "It was lost when Black Dranzer destroyed half the Abbey. Bryan told Boris that…" His eyes wide. "He didn't. Don't tell me Bryan…"

"Bryan gave this into BBA possession the day before he surrendered himself to Biovolt." Mr Dickenson patted the silver box's lid. "He overheard Director Tate and I discussing Mr Balkov's demands and came to us following breakfast. He explained the situation, though I can assure you at that point he had no intention of giving himself up."

"He probably didn't think of that until Aizik," Ian said softly, leaning forward. "What _is_ that thing. Tala?"

"The Ultimates," Tala said softly, shooting a look at Kai. "The original Biovolt team. We were disbanded when Kai…"

"When I lost my memory," Kai said, meeting his eye. "Seeing that thing it… it brings it all back. I wish I hadn't remembered."

"Me too." Tala shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "I chose to block it out. The Ultimates were the greatest thing that ever happened to Biovolt. Just be thankful that everything fell apart when it did."

"Bryan said something similar." Mr Dickenson sat down, watching the two teens. "Sit down, boys. I'm sure this box isn't going to bite. And I can assure you that there are no booby traps. Bryan revealed its contents to us when he gave it to us to put away."

Kai and Tala reluctantly returned to their seats, eyes never leaving the silver box set upon the table as the others watched them curiously.

Ian cocked his head to the side. "What's so freaky about a box?"

"Its more the memories than the box," Tala said softly, looking toward him. "You know how hard Boris trained us? All the tests we had to go through?" Spencer and Ian nodded. "Well imagine it ten times worse. Imagine running the obstacle courses knowing that if you stumble they would shoot you. Imagine learning to launch your blade knowing that one wrong move and they would send an electrical current straight through you, and that it would happen each and every time until you got it right."

"The lasers on the dodge course weren't set for stun," Kai continued. "They were set for kill. There were days when you couldn't afford to sleep because if you closed your eyes you would get hurt."

"And if _you_ didn't get hurt, your teammate would." Tala's eyes widened as he straightened, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Of course! It all makes sense now."

Kai nodded, the same thought playing through his mind. "Bryan's over-protectiveness."

Spencer frowned. "What about it?"

"In the Ultimates we were taught to work as one, as a team," Kai answered, crimson eyes narrowing. "If one failed then _everyone_ failed, and all would be punished. That is, up until the point where the Ultimates captain learnt that if he stepped forward to take the punishment, then the others wouldn't get hurt."

Tala nodded. "Not to mention that it was up to the captain to devise the strategies. It was also his task to make sure that the team was always ready. And nine times out of ten the captain would take watch and let the rest of us sleep."

Tyson frowned. "Hang on, are you saying that _Bryan_ was the captain of the Ultimates?"

"That's exactly what we're saying," Kai said, frowning. "While Tala and I were created to be the best bladers in the Abbey, Bryan was always one step ahead. Though we were all small children, we were able to function at the same level as those twice our age."

"We're created," Tala said, shaking his head as his mind buzzed. "Genetic creations. Kai and I are pure creations, while Bryan was modified in his mother's womb. We're scientific experiments. We were created to be the ultimate bey warriors, hence the name: 'Ultimates'."

A silence hung over the group before Emily frowned. "So let me understand this, there was a team called the Ultimates that were pure genetic creations that comprised of Kai, Tala and Bryan, of which Bryan was the captain?"

"This is freaky," Ian muttered, shaking his head. "And _sick_."

Tala shuddered. "Now I remember why I made myself forget."

Max blinked. "How come Bryan didn't forget?"

"Knowing Bryan, he would have made sure he remembered," Kai said, glancing toward Tala. "He would have used it to fuel his hatred for Boris."

Ian raised an eyebrow, meeting Spencer's eye. "That sounds like Bryan all right."

"It all makes sense, why Bryan gave himself up." Tala looked up toward Mr Dickenson. "Boris's demands. He was asking for the Ultimate project, wasn't he?"

Mr Dickenson nodded. "Indeed he was. The core in fact."

"And Bryan is the core." Tala sighed, closing his eyes. "He did it so save us, Kai. He sacrificed himself not just for the boys at the Abbey, but for us. He was protecting _us_."

Kai reached out, drawing the box toward him and opening the hidden catches, reaching in and plucking up the central blade, gazing down at the interwoven colours. "I guess, in many ways, Bryan still sees himself as the captain of the Ultimates. He felt it was his duty to step forward and take our fall so we can go unpunished. Some things don't change."

* * *

Like? Hate? Think I could have done more with it? Think the whole 'Ultimate' thing sucks? Let me know. 


	20. Chapter 20

****

Chapter 20

_The Valkyrie_: I'm so glad you think it works. And here's Bryan

_Ramen II_: Worry not about Bryan... actually, worry lots. You'll see why.

_Ashla_: I'm in my second year at Uni. And I've been a writer since I was 6, and am doing a writing course at Uni that helps me develop and use my ideas to my advantage, refining my writing. Comes in handy for my fan fic, and my fan fic comes in handing for refining my writing. :D

_Acey1_: I did psychology in high school. I'd recommend it to anyone, trust me.

_Bloody Mary_: We all have our things, our different styles and such. And no, Tala's not happy.

_Jay Kamiya_: Bryan's first impulse is to always help his team. Now you know why.

_HimekoSukie_: Oh, Bryan's not a nice person. Just over protective. :p

_eyriess_: After you see what's happening with Bryan, you're going to wish I'd never shown you...

_Reiven_: I love your gallery. Yes, Rubellite is great. I take a lot of her White Tiger pictures for my own gallery (go through _White Tiger Claw_). I don't know what we'd do without her. :D

_Werewolf of Fire_: What Bryan's going through is about to get a whole lot worse...

_Lullaby Lily_: I like you psycho-analysing my stories. I look forward to your reviews as you dig right down into the psyche of the characters I am portraying. You've been able to grasp the deeper plots and ideas I have going, the almost hidden subtext that I'm sure others will have picked up, but you're the first to mention. And enjoy your time away, and what I sent you. You're in for a shock...

_Chaco and Lily_: I have no idea who sings _Switchblade_, only that it's on the Beyblade soundtrack and that I downloaded it from _Beyblade Spirit_. And yes, cute image. I wish I could draw...

_DranzerGirl_: The story plant is growing well, trust me. It's just sprouted a great big friend known as _Ketsuron_ that is getting bigger than I originally planned it to grow. Already done some pruning on that one. And I don't know that Blink182 song. Unfortunately.

_animeandraia_: This fic had you in tears? Is that a good or a bad thing? I'm hoping that it's a good thing. And thank you so much for all the comments!

_lilmatchgirl007_: Tone down the Bryan torture? Sorry, it's about to get worse, only it's not of a physical nature...

_Mizuyah_: I'm glad you think it not far fetched. I thought that I might be taking it too far, but I developed the idea a bit, spinning it around and from different angles, and this is what I ended up with. Hopefully all the flaws are out.

_KuronekoHikage_: There is next to no Kai/Ray in this fic, save the occasional moments. Glad you liked it.

_kairia_: You'll just have to read on and see.

This chapter is somewhat… interesting. Took a few edits to get it right.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

His eyes cracked open, and at once he realised he was lying on his back. Hearing a movement he glanced to the side, scowling as he spotted Boris sitting at a table, writing something down in that black book of his he knew to be Boris's diary. Boris wrote everything in his diary, though Bryan had only seen that one entry written on the day that his parents had died. Though Bryan now had to admit that he wished he had read more.

Boris felt his gaze, glancing up, those grey eyes uncovered as his red-lensed goggles sat on the table before him. His eyes narrowed as he smiled faintly, flipping his diary closed as he set down his pen.

"You gave us quite a scare, young Bryan."

Bryan watched him as he stood. "What happened?"

"It would seem your body was unable to withstand that last test. You suffered severe cardiac arrest."

"A heart attack?" Bryan gazed toward the ceiling, noting the single soft light above and frowning. "What did you expect to happen when you jolt that many volts through a person. I _am_ human."

"I am aware of that." Boris gazed down at him. "I witnessed your birth, after all. And I watched you grow over the years. I am fully aware of your limitations, though they exceed those of an average human. But then, you are not average."

Bryan didn't answer, his eyes instead exploring his surroundings, feeling a sense of familiarness that he couldn't place. "Where the heck are we?"

"In a room situated directly between the laboratories and the infirmary."

"Why ain't I back in with Panas? You usually dump me back in hell once I'm patched up."

"In the dungeon, you mean." Boris shrugged, smiling faintly. "I thought you might be interested in seeing this room."

Bryan glanced at him. "Why?"

"This is where you were conceived, young Bryan. Where the modifications we made to you took place. And, ultimately, this is the very room in which you were born."

Bryan narrowed his eyes, regarding the room once more. "Plain."

"Your mother said the exact same thing." Boris reached out, setting a hand gently on Bryan's arm, just above the where the teen was chained to the side rails of the bed. "Did I ever tell you that you inherited her colouring? Though you look more like your father."

"You never spoke of my parents. You said to dwell on them was weak."

"Good to see you were listening." Boris nodded, patting Bryan's hand. "I see no reason for you not to know about your parents, young one. Though I do believe you already know of their fate."

"You mean how you shot them between the eyes?" Bryan glared at him. "Yeah, I know. Saw the footage. Read it in your diary."

"Then you know how regretful I was for needing to do so."

"Regretful?" Bryan snorted, looking away. "Yeah right. You enjoyed it."

"Not at all. I admired your parents for coming to me, for participating willingly in the experimentation. They offered themselves, despite the risk, so they could have the perfect child. You." Boris's grey eyes were soft. "The contract they agreed too clearly stated that they would remain with Biovolt so we could monitor your progress. We even gave your parents high placed jobs within the organisation. However, they decided that once they had what they wanted they would leave, and though I offered alternatives they could not be persuaded otherwise. The only choice I had was to eliminate them."

Bryan snorted. "You neglected to mention you had it all arranged so you got custody of me should anything happen to them."

"Of course. I _am_ your godfather." Boris leant down, smile widening. "What you probably do _not_ know is that Bryan is not your true name. Your parents gave you the name _Boris_ Bryan, though I had it reversed to Bryan Boris."

Bryan blinked. "You're telling me my parents called me _Boris_?"

"Indeed."

"If they were alive, I'd kill 'em."

"I had a feeling you would say that." Boris laughed softly, smoothing Bryan's hair. "The name change was to avoid confusion, of course. And the fact you were named for me has nothing to do with the fact you were always my favourite."

"Cut the crap." Bryan glared at him. "Tala's your favourite, not me. Always has been."

"Is that truly the way you see it, my son?" Boris trailed his fingers down the side of Bryan's face and down his neck. "Tala is, as I have heard the boys say, a teachers pet. He did all he could to prove he could do as asked, going out of his way to try and win favouritism. And while I will admit I did favour him over the other boys, it was _you_ who I have always admired the most."

Bryan watched him, longing to jerk away from Boris's touch but his wrist restraints held him in place. He gritted his teeth as Boris's hand wandered lower, Bryan slowly becoming aware that under the sheet that covered him, he wore nothing. His clothing had probably been removed sometime during his treatment.

"You are strong yet stubborn, ruthless yet protective. Your mind is a complex puzzle that even after all this time we have not been able to decipher." Boris tugged at the sheet, letting it slip from the bed. "I have always been drawn to you, and yet you hold me at arms length. I can understand why, considering all that I have been forced to do to try to tame you.

"If it were my choice you would still be the captain, not Tala. But following Black Dranzer, when I informed Voltaire of the proceedings, he made it clear that someone whom I can control must be placed in charge of the new team. It was Voltaire who chose Tala over you, not me."

Boris ran his fingers over the inside of Bryan's thigh, a small smile tugging at his lip. "I have a feeling Voltaire knew of my preferences, which is why he suggested _you_ be removed from the Demolition Boys so they could accommodate Kai. To have you, Tala and Kai on the one team again, would have meant sure victory."

Bryan gritted his teeth. "What do you want, Boris?"

"The one thing I know I cannot have." Boris's hand closed around Bryan, stroking gently as he moved around, lowering his lips to kiss the tip. "All these years I have sort my pleasure, I have never pleasured you, have I? Perhaps it is time to amend that."

* * *

To be continued… 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_kairia_: Me? _Nice_!? (--hysterical laughter--)

_Jay Kamiya_: Yeap, Bryan's godfather. Just twisting things a little

_The Valkyrie_: You're right. Pain can be ignored, but pleasure is a lot harder. That's the whole reason for these two chapters: to mess up Bryan's mind.

_DranzerGirl_: Bryan's parents got screwed over too, remember? I'm planning a fic that explains how they got mixed up with everything, but I haven't started it yet. Not sure if I will. Plenty more to do before that.

_Mizuyah_: The madness such continue until I say it ends

_lilmatchgirl007_: Hey come on. I wasn't the first one to call him Boris (--looks at Aoki Takao--)

_HimekoSukie_: You haven't seen anything yet.

_Chaco and Lily_: You want to kill Boris now, you just wait. :p

_animeandraia_: I'm trying to work out why they changed the names too. I like the original names, which is why in most of my fics you see Bryan Boris Kuznetsov and Tala Yuri Ivanov. I've also managed to work 'Kiki' in as well for Kevin by making it a nickname. And yes, you made sense. Don't worry.

_Reiven_: I WANT G-REV!!!! (--starts balling--)

_Bloody Mary_: The words to describe Boris at the moment would lead to the hand of God reaching down and squashing us all.

_eyriess_: One minute you want to kill me, the next you give me flowers? Oo ???

_KuronekoHikage_: You worked it out (--grins--)

_Werewolf of Fire_: Perfect no, _genetically_ perfect yes. And Bryan's parents _weren't_ going to let that happen which was why they were trying to get Bryan out of there... only Boris killed them before they could.

_Padfootlet_: He might die, he might not... but who knows right? Accept for me of course. :D

Rape and disturbing dialogue within. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Bryan's eyes widened as Boris took him in his mouth, grey eyes watching Bryan's face. Bryan looked away, setting his jaw and forcing himself to block it out. Boris was playing mind games, that was what he was doing. This new attitude, this new disposition, it was all meant to try and make Bryan crack. Boris had already broken Bryan's body and emotions, now he wanted to go for the last thing Bryan clung to: his sanity. 

Bryan clenched his fists, old anger bubbling up within. Bryan remembered each and every time Boris had forced him to his knees, often beneath Boris's desk, to pleasure the man against Bryan's will. Boris had forced him to do it with threats against the other boys, most often Tala or Panas.

There had only ever been one who Bryan had allowed to touch him as Boris was touching him now, and that was Panas. Panas had done this to Bryan when Bryan was 14, though that was as far as it had gone up until that one night that they had shared a bed.

For the last year, however, Bryan's fantasies had been of Tala. Fantasises he had brushed aside as foolish ideals. Bryan _knew_ he wasn't good looking, that he was below average, and that his personality wasn't exactly attractive either. Tala would never like someone like him… and yet he had.

That kiss. The one in the dungeon. So unplanned and yet so perfect. It had told Bryan everything he needed to know about Tala's feeling toward him without Tala needing to ever voice his emotions. There had been no strings attached to that kiss, nothing hanging over their heads other than the fact they were going to die. No kiss had been the same.

Bryan tensed as he felt his body erupt, Boris drinking him deep as Bryan fell back onto the thin mattress, forcing himself not to pant. He closed his eyes, wishing he could make it all go away. He longed for those days hidden in the passage off the boiler room of the Abbey, lying in Tala's arms, surrounded by the younger's smell, his touch, his warmth.

Bryan became aware of the sound that made his stomach turn sour, and cracking open his eyes he spotted Boris removing his clothing. Bryan gritted his teeth as he realised Boris was planning on raping him again, already feeling the pain of Boris stabbing his way inside.

Bryan closed his eyes again, once more allowing his mind to drift. Why had he fought Tala in those final days before he had walked into the Abbey to cut a deal? And why had that sense of fear for the redhead plagued him so? Tala was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, Bryan knew that, so why had he been so afraid?

He felt the bed shift as Boris climbed onto it, hovering over Bryan and gently trailing kisses over Bryan's neck. Bryan couldn't help the frown as he felt Boris reach between them, gently stretching Bryan. This was new. Boris usually just forced his way inside. He _never_ took the time to stretch Bryan, to prepare him.

Boris reached back and tugged Bryan's legs around his waist before easing his way inside. Yes, there was _some_ pain, but nothing like the normal. It was more reminiscent of when Panas had entered him, when Panas had… Oh shit.

Boris plucked up the keys he had set down on the bed, undoing Bryan's restraints and freeing him. "Don't you run away on me, Bryan. I've wanted to do this for so long, and nothing will stop me now."

Bryan swallowed hard, mouth dry. Boris was trying to make love to him, that's what he was doing. While Bryan still hadn't given any consent, Boris was trying to make it seem that Bryan _had_.

Boris took Bryan's face in his hands, kissing him hard. Bryan tried to pull away, but Boris was insistent, tongue playing over Bryan's lips, seeking entrance that Bryan denied. Growling softly Boris started to move, thrust gentle yet forceful, it becoming clear that he wanted Bryan to enjoy it as much as he did.

Boris brushed that sensitive spot within, Bryan gasping involuntarily, Boris using this to his advantage and kissing him deep. Bryan shut his mind down, forcing himself away from then and there. Instantly his mind turned to Tala, just as it did every spare moment he had. It didn't matter what Bryan wanted to focus on, his mind would unwillingly return to Tala and the worry Bryan felt having left him just like that.

Bryan felt as if he were doing wrong, though he hadn't willingly allowed Boris to violate him like this. _Tala_ was the only one Bryan wanted to dominate him. No one else. Not even Panas. And especially not Boris.

What was it about Tala that was doing this to him? It was like Tala dominated his every thought and desire. All Bryan wanted was the redhead. To kiss him, to touch him, to simply lay with him in the darkness of the night. There was something about him, something Bryan couldn't place. All Bryan knew is that he wanted Tala by his side. Even if Bryan had to die today he wanted to do so with Tala by his side, whispering everything would be fine.

It was like Tala was weakening him, though he was not there. It was that absence that was tearing him up from within, making it so hard to concentrate. What was Tala doing now? Was he thinking of him? Or had he given up?

Bryan fought the moan bubbling up from the back of his throat. He became aware that at some point he had caught hold of Boris's shoulders for stability, his nails digging into the man's flesh. This was wrong. Boris was never meant to make him feel good like this. It was supposed to be painful, agonising, making him hate him. Yet this was anything but painful, even pleasurable, making Bryan hate Boris all the more.

Abruptly Bryan felt his climax hit, throwing his head back as he squeezed his eyes closed, gasping. He heard Boris groan, feeling the man erupt within before he panted, Boris kissing Bryan gently before pressing his lips to the youngers ear, nibbling it.

"There is something I have kept from you, something I could never allow you to know. Something that Voltaire would have fired me for had he have caught wind of it. Now that Voltaire is gone, I can finally admit how much I admire you.

"I'm in love with you, Bryan Kuznetsov."

* * *

O-O;; Bet you didn't see _that_ one coming. O-O;; 

(--Runs away from angry mob of pitchfork, torch and shotgun armed readers--)


	22. Chapter 22

****

Chapter 22

_MyHeartBleeds_: I know about the Blitzkreig Boys. Been doing my research, despite the fact it's unlikely Australia will _ever_ get G-Rev with the way things are going. I have a feeling I know who wins the Tala/Lee battle. Lee does it hard in G-Rev judging by the pics I've seen (go Ray/Lee!!!). And that was Bryan's own personal opinion in terms of his looks. Besides, I've had people question my fascination and devotion to the unemotional Falcon of the Demolition Boys. :p

_Padfootlet_: ((ducks fireball)) Ya missed. :p

_Lullaby Lily_: I've read _Resurfacing_, yes, but not until after I completed writing this fic. _Resurfacing_ and Lady Snowblosson's _I'm A Father_ were the two main inspirations to _Centrepiece_, which I wrote after this fic. And you really must catch up. You are certainly getting behind.

_Bloody Mary_: Actually, Boris really is in love with him. He's just twisted. ;)

_kairia_: If you burn him, I think Boris would melt. That man is ice.

_Acey1_: Remember, I believe that there is no such thing as a happy ending... ((insert evil laughter))

_HimekoSukie_: Nobody said Boris was sane.

_lilmatchgirl007_: I think Boris hates the fact he loves Bryan. Like you said, thin line. And it's a _very_ unhealthy obsession

_Jay Kamiya_: Bryan's been a little tied down of late. :p

_eyriess_: Heh. Power. You _need_ me. Oh I like this. Oh the immunity...

_Ramen II_: That last review has got to be my favourite review of all time. So graphic. So emotional. So passionate. So artistic. I love it. I wish I could print it so I can frame it... actually, nothing is stopping me from doing that. :D ;)

_Chaco and Lily_: What? You don't like evil Boris doing naughty things to Bryan? And aren't you being a wee bit cruel to that poor doll?

_Mizuyah_: Speechless? Perfect...

_KuronekoHikage_: Nice play on words. And yes, you saw it... eh... you know. ((averts eyes))

_Reiven_: Bryan's the one in danger. Tala's just depressed. No hints... maybe...

_Cat in the web_: Boris just may be succeeding in brainwashing Bryan. That last thing will most definitely leave a mental mark.

_The Valkyrie_: The whole reason I had Boris make him enjoy it was for that reason: it's the worst thing. That, and Boris was playing a little game in making himself think Bryan was consensual. The guy is nuts.

_Ashla_: Drag my audience into my fic? Thanks you so much for that complement!!!

_Werewolf of Fire_: Not much to say. :p

_animeandraia_: I always foreshadow my bombshells. I'm foreshadowing a my other fic _Overture_. I will be interested to see if people pick it up before I get to _Ketsuron_. And I _am_ twisted and demented.

After the somewhat sickening contents of the last two chapters, it's time for a scene change.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"I can't believe Bryan never told us about still having the Ultimate blades." Tala slumped into the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. "He could have at least told _me_. When I next see him…"

Ian smiled, looking up and catching Spencer's wink. Ian nodded, turning and moving toward the staircase that led up to their rooms, leaving the mummer of conversation behind. He opened the door, stepping inside and dropping onto his bed, looking around and spotting Spencer as the elder closed the door to their room.

"A lot to take in," Spencer said, crossing to sit on his own bed.

"It is, yes." Ian sighed, staring up toward roof. "You were right, Spence. I don't think Tala has given up at all. He was just depressed like you said he was."

"Yeah." Spencer watched his young friend. "Makes a lot of things easier to understand, the Ultimate thing. Now we know why Bryan is like what he is."

"Kinda." Ian closed his eyes. "I just wish we could find some way to help him. Why would he tell that Dickenson guy to give Tala and Kai the box if something happened unless Bryan felt he didn't think he was coming back? Why else would he leave Falborg…"

"Bryan left Falborg to watch over Tala." Spencer shifted from his bed to sit on the edge of Ian's, looking down at his teammate. "That was why he did that."

Ian looked up at him, crimson eyes sparkling. "Would you ever leave Seaborg to watch over me?"

"Maybe." Spencer smiled down at him. "How about Wyborg?"

"I'd leave him. I guess it's the thought that counts."

"It is."

Ian sighed, closing his eyes. "I just don't understand all this sentimental crap, that's all. I don't see why you need to do things like that."

"You'll understand one day."

"I guess." Ian looked up at him, studied the elders face. "How about you, Spence? Do you understand any of this? I mean, I've been watching Kai and Ray and all they have to do is look at each other to make the them smile or blush or whatever."

"It's the _way_ they look at each other."

"Yeah, whatever." Ian shook his head, closing his eyes again. "All I've ever experienced is a crush. That's it."

"You're young. You've still got a lot to experience in life. Give it time."

"Can you tell me about your experiences, Spence? I heard one of the boys talking back at the Abbey, and he said that you listen to what the others say so you know what is right and what is wrong."

"Some things are universally wrong, like forcing someone to sleep with you or touching them and kissing them when they tell you to stop. That's what they meant." Spencer shrugged. "Other than that, everyone is different. What works for one person may not work for another."

"Okay, I see sense in that." Ian sighed, biting his lip. "Sometimes I wish I was older, so I know what the others are talking about. I know Bryan wouldn't sleep with Tala, but I don't understand why. I know Tala refused to be in a relationship with anyone, and I don't understand that either. It's just all too complicated."

"Love _is_ complicated." Spencer smiled faintly. "I've had my crushes, but I've never been with anyone either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Had a crush on Bryan at once."

"Bryan?" Ian looked up at him. "Why Bryan?"

"I don't know. Everyone in the Abbey likes Bryan at some point. Probably because he's so strong and rebellious." Spencer winked at Ian. "Everyone's first crush is usually Tala."

Ian felt his cheeks warm as he averted his eyes. "Yeah. Been there."

"Over it?"

"Well and truly."

"So who do you have a crush on now?"

Ian shot him a glare. "Like I'd tell you. Who do _you_ like?"

"I'm not telling you who I like until you say who _you_ like." Spencer smiled, raising an eyebrow. "I know how this game works."

"Bastard."

Spencer sniggered. "Remember, I'm not as dumb as I look."

"I know that quite well, Spence." Ian sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I'm kinda glad I'm not in a relationship or anything like that. I mean, after watching Tala's and Bryan's, it's all too messy."

"How about Ray's and Kai's? Theirs ain't messy."

"Oh sure, just blow my theory out of the water."

Spencer smiled. "My bit beast is a whale. It's in its nature to blow water."

"That sounded really dirty."

"You know more innuendo than you should at your age." Spencer looked toward the window, frowning. "You didn't sleep again last night."

"I know." Ian shrugged, running his hands through his hair. "I'm just worried about Bryan. I just want to know where he is, if he's alive or not. That sort of thing."

"You want closure."

"Yeah, whatever _that_ is."

Spencer smiled. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't sleep either."

"Could've fooled me." Ian looked up at him. "I heard you snoring."

"I was faking, and it was _you_ who was snoring."

"I don't snore."

"Care to put money on that?"

"No. You've probably got a recording to pull out the moment I said I _do_ want to put money on it."

"You'd be right."

Ian growled, closing his eyes. "I hate you sometimes."

Spencer shrugged, looking down at the younger, tracing the outline of his face with his eyes, He smiled faintly, brushing the thought off before he pushed himself up off the bed, glancing back down at the younger.

"I'm going to find something to eat. Want something?"

"If you find some tort I'll have some."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Okay, I admit it. Though Ian _is_ annoying as hell, he is somewhat cute. There, I said it. Now you can kill me. --;; 


	23. Chapter 23

****

Chapter 23

_Mizuyah_: Secondary characters don't get enough lime light, which is why I like writing some of them. And I'm cosplaying Mariam next year at Manifest. That'll give her some attention for two days. Hard finding pics of her to make the costume though...

_Lady Snowblossom_: He most certainly is. Oh, and by the way PLEASE UPDATE "I'm a Father"!!! Please, please, please, please, please, please ect ect ect...

_MyHeartBleeds_: School is bad. But I'm on holiday from Uni at the moment. Heaps of homework though. And you never know what's brooding on the horizon

_Bloody Mary:_ Not every single guy in my fics are gay. It changes from story to story. Just that in this one...

_Acey1_: Annoying little brother indeed... lets squash him! :D

_Werewolf of Fire_: A lot of people are totally against Spencer/Ian. Personally, I can understand why. The size and age thing. It's like putting Kevin with Gary... actually, seen that. Worked strangely.

_Ashla_: I've got one pic of Ian in G-Rev. I want G-Rev too.

_animeandraia_: It was meant to be cute to break away from the angst. I'm glad it worked.

_eyriess_: I doubt you needed to hear Tala's ramblings. He'll get more lines later. This fic is really _Bryan's_ story.

_Chaco and Lily_: This fic is coming to an end, so it's going to get darker. Enjoy the happiness while it lasts

_DranzerGirl_: I'm jealous. Linkin Park? I _love_ them. And the story tree is growing nicely. I had to prune the _Ketsuron_ limb though. It's getting big and there was a bit that needed cutting out. Looks better now.

_lilmatchgirl007_: Yes, that's certainly the question. :p

_Reiven_: My objection to G-Rev Bryan is the grey hair. I adore the green eyes though. I wish I could see the series!!!

_Jay Kamiya_: They're not stupid at all. You can't pass judgement on someone you barely know, right? I think Spence had one line of dialogue in season one. I wish he had more. He's cool.

_Lullaby Lily_: Nothing wrong with pointing out nice sentences, and I like the long reviews.

_KuronekoHikage_: You're not a dork. It's funny!

Ready for a major revelation?

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"He told you _what_!?"

Bryan sighed, shaking his head as he stared toward the roof. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that…" Panas winced. "It's… it's _sick_. That man practically raised you. He's almost like a father. Not to mention… Bryan, how old do you think Boris is? Just an estimate?"

Bryan frowned. "What to you reckon? Somewhere in his 50s? Late 40s at the youngest?"

"That would be my guess." Panas shook his head, letting out a long breath of disbelief. "Any you're not even 19 yet. That's almost 30 years difference."

"Think I don't realise that?" Bryan pulled a face. "What I want to know is _when_ he started liking me."

Panas shuddered. "Actually, I'd rather _not_ know."

"You may have a point."

Panas watched him, eyes narrowing. "So how are you feeling? The rumours I heard said you'd had a heart attack or something."

"I had a heart attack, yes." Bryan shrugged it off. "Killed me too, but Boris revived me. Probably to tell me…"

"Can we change the subject please? It was enough work forcing that little amount of food down, and I need it. I don't feel like throwing it back up."

"Wonderful imagery."

"Oh screw you."

"I thought you wanted a subject change."

Panas glared at him. "Tala's right. You're a jerk."

Bryan tossed him a smirk as Panas turned away, Bryan's smirk sliding as he sighed, eyes distant. Tala… Bryan could remember fondly each and every time Tala called him just that: a jerk. And not too long ago he'd begun calling him a prick as well, something Bryan had jibed him about the first time it had happened, though toward the end Tala had begun to really mean what he said.

That's probably what Tala was thinking about him just then, thinking of what a prick Bryan had been just giving himself up like that. The fact that Bryan had left without first consoling Tala would make it worse. Tala liked to know _everything_ that was going on with his team, so to be left in the dark-

"Where are you, Bry?"

He glanced up, coming out of his revere. "Huh?"

Panas's dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, where else?" Bryan lifted his chained hands to emphasise his point. "Not like we can leave."

"I know you're here physically, but where are you mentally?" Panas watched him, eyebrow raising. "You're with him, aren't you?"

Bryan glared at him, then looked away. "We weren't on good terms when I left."

"What do you mean?" Panas ran his gaze over him. "Were you guys fighting?"

"Mm." Bryan sighed, shaking his head. "Had been for a while. We… disagreed over certain aspects of our relationship. He wanted me to change, and I…"

Panas's eyes were soft. "You?"

"I… I wanted him to realize that it was one thing I could not do. That there was more too us than physicality and love."

"Have you made love?"

"No. I felt we weren't ready. He'd been wanting to do it for a long time but… I held us back."

"If you felt you weren't ready then you weren't ready. You did the right thing in not." Panas noted his expression. "There's something more too it, isn't there?"

Bryan stared at a spot in front of him. "I left while he was sleeping. He didn't know I was going. I left him Falborg but that was it."

Panas blinked, it dawning on him what Bryan was saying. "You never said goodbye?"

Bryan didn't move for a long while before he nodded, closing his eyes.

"Holy mother of…" Panas let out a long breath, staring at the wall behind Bryan's head. "I understand why you're distracted. I doubt Boris is going to let us just walk out of here, let alone alive. To have that playing at your subconscious… shit." Panas raised his eyes. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Bryan gritted his teeth as he let out a long breath, his mind buzzing to find the answer. But then he realised, he already knew the answer. The answer had always been there, obvious to those who knew what to look for. Lavender eyes cracked open, distant yet sincere, rare emotion floating in those lavender orbs.

"I am."

* * *

He finally admitted it! Bryan finally admitted he's in love with Tala! Gotta love the timing though. Took him long enough. 


	24. Chapter 24

****

Chapter 24

Acey1: Maybe a bit of column A, and maybe a bit of column B. Who knows. Only time will tell. And Bryan was never 'using' Tala...

MyHeartBleeds: People have a tendency to get attached to my OCs. Guess that's why my Star Wars OC Cenev ended up winning a Best OC award. Hm...

Ramen II: Everyone (the boys) in the Abbey have a thing for Bryan at some point, yes. It's the rebellion thing. And Ian had a thing for Tala in _Out of the Darkness_. I have a tendency to give Panas a lot of good lines when Bryan's not saying them, because I write those two as similar yet opposites (that makes sense?). And yes, I love the conversations too. :p

HimekoSukie: It's a miracle he said it at all, really. Personally, I was ready to beat it into him with a stick.

eyriess: Actually, it took longer than that - _Out of the Darkness_. And there is really only one author I look to for updates... not saying who though in case she's reading this and the other authors I read get upset. I really _must_ start leaving reviews...

animeandraia: Stories without mood swings are flat. I hate flat fics. I hate _Overture_. ((glares at her least favourite fic)). And Bryan is just stubborn. I think it's cute. :D

Jay Kamiya: About time indeed.

Mizuyah: This will be my first time doing cosplay. My mother is a really good at sewing, so hopefully she has the patience to teach me. I also hope my machine has enough needles and I don't sew my fingers again ((winces at memory)). And Bryan has woken up. Finally.

Kappy Locks: I write most of my characters as religious in some form or another. The White Tigers, for example, follow the Way of the Tao. And the Demolition Boys didn't just learn blading in that Abbey, if you understand what I'm saying. They believe in God and Satan, though they also know who's pulling their strings of their destiny. ((points down)) That guy.

Werewolf of Fire: Puppy eyes don't work on me, sorry, and you'll just have to wait and see.

Reiven: I agree about the eyes. When I saw the pics I showed my sisters and we started abusing the animators. I'm also a little ticked off about ((points at Lee)) THAT GOD DAMNED SHIRT!!! ARGH!!!! By-and-by, do you know anything about Kevin's voice? I'm trying to find out which one they gave him: Asian Tournament, or Russian Championship?

lilmatchgirl007: lol!!! I loved that analysis. Yep, it seems it sure did take all those things. I think it's more the fact Bryan died that drove it home. It's the whole death/rebirth thing. I love that concept in mythology.

Chaco and Lily: No sequel to this fic for a while, I'm afraid. I've got other fics I intend to finish first before I start anything new. You'll just have to stick with _Overture_ and _Ketsuron_ for now.

Bloody Mary: Yeah, you've gotta love his timing ((sweatdrop))

KuronekoHikage: Was it _Bonding_ you read? Some good moments in that, but very extreme. If it wasn't _Bonding_, could I have a title and/or author name? I have a tendency to like that foursome. Boris and Voltaire? ... ... ... Eh... ... ... I can actually see that... ((hides))

Lullaby Lily: It makes perfect sense, and it's perfectly right. Panas indeed _has_ fallen in love with Bryan and wants him for himself, but is willing to accept Bryan's choice if it makes Bryan happy. I think he was secretly hoping Bryan would realise he couldn't love Tala. And yes, all issues resolved... well, mostly. :p

DranzerGirl Well I live in Australia, so a long way from you no doubt. And the plant tree is growing well. I had better water it tonight, though. The _Ketsuron_ stem is growing buds for another battle scene and a sex scene in the near future, and the ending is thinking about sprouting. A while to go though I think.

I like this chapter. You'll see why.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Kai frowned, staring at the box he had set in front of him. Ray slept silently, curled into the space beside him. Tala was dozing lightly in the seat across the way, Ian and Spencer having vanished into their bedroom as soon as the sun went down.

Kai couldn't sleep. He had tried, but he had ended up coming right back downstairs, finding the box and it's contents right where he had left it. Tala had been right where he had left him too, curled in the seat, gripping Bryan's Ultimate blade tightly in his fingers, Falborg hanging in view from the chain around his neck.

Ray had joined Kai not too long ago, sitting for a while before he had fallen asleep. Kai knew he should probably take Ray back to their room but there was something about the box, calling to him. It was urging him to uncover it's secret, something still lost within the recesses of his mind.

Blinking, he reached forward, drawing the box closer. He studied for a moment, fingers probing the inner layers of the midnight-blue satin. He frowned, finding a depression and pushing at it slightly, hearing a small click. Tala jolted slightly, coming out of his doze, clear eyes blinking.

"Find something?"

"Maybe." Kai pulled at the now loose layer, lifting it up and setting it aside, gazing in and frowning. "There's another blade in here."

"Another blade?" Tala slid forward, leaning to gaze inside, taking in the jet-black blade. "There was a forth Ultimate?"

"There must have been." Kai plucked up the blade, holding it to the light, both young men gasping as the green and bronze shot over the blade.

"Panas!"

Tala sat back, gaping. "I remember now. Panas used to train with us."

"This is _why_." Kai closed his eyes, the memories flooding back. "He did all the tests and experiments too. He was the _original_ genetically perfect blader."

"Bryan was modelled on _him_," Tala continued. "Just as we were modelled on Bryan. _That's_ why Boris never had Panas removed from the Abbey whenever he failed an exercise."

"Uh." Kai rubbed his temples, groaning. "This is getting way too confusing."

"Tell me about it." Tala sighed, rubbing his eyes. "So what next? Boris is our father and just neglected to tell us?"

"Tala, that train of thought is going to lead to you being dropped off the top of this building."

"Like you could lift me."

"Zip it, cous."

"Make me."

Kai reached behind him, scooping up a cushion and smacking Tala over the side of the head before he set Panas blade down, gazing back into the box. As Kai inspected it Tala scooped up the blade, studying it.

"You know, it's been a while since I saw Panas's bit beast in action." Tala looked up, frowning. "Boris rarely lets him use Pegasus."

"Pegasus?" Kai frowned. "But isn't Panas's blade called-"

"Horborg," Tala said, rolling his eyes. "He's a winged horse so Panas started calling him Pegasus to avoid all the teasing. Horborg got really peeved one day and charged one of the other bladers, which kind of settled it for Panas. He's called him Pegasus ever since."

"Understandable." Kai frowned, lifting the final layer of the box and glancing in. "Empty. That's all there is."

"Not even some spare parts?" Tala glanced down, sighing. "And here I was looking forward to another surprise."

Kai glanced up. "Why?"

"Well, it takes my mind off… other matters." Tala shrugged, tilting his head. "What's that?"

Kai glanced back into the box, tilting that box and seeing something catch in the light. Kai frowned, picking the box up, Tala following him so they could stand directly under the lights, making the wording clearer.

"It's some kind of address," Kai said, frowning. "I'm not sure…"

"It's where the box was made. See, it's got the date of the blades too." Tala's frown deepened. "And that year…"

"Isn't that the year Bryan was born?" Kai squinted, eyes widening as he looked up. "Do you remember seeing this address anywhere on the records?"

"I don't know." Tala gazed down at the writing. "It says its Biovolt property. We should take it to Dickenson. So he can check it by what they already have."

"We should." Kai handed him the box as he moved toward the coach, leaning over and shaking Ray gently, the neko-jin awake in an instant. "We're going to find Mr Dickenson," Kai told him. "We might have a lead."

* * *

Heh heh. _Hor_borg. And fingers crossed, yes? 


	25. Chapter 25

****

Chapter 25

Bloody Mary: Horborg - alternatively: _Whore_-borg

Chaco and Lily: It might be the place, it might not. Who knows. And yes, happy scene always seem to lead to dark things. Heh heh heh. :p

eyriess: Nope, Horborg it is. I got the idea for the name from _fal_con - _Fal_borg, _wol_f - _Wol_borg, so therefore _hor_se - _Hor_borg. And you can see why Panas hates the name.

Lady Snowblossom: I like Pegasus better too, but I needed a reason for the beasts name to be different to the other Biovolt beasts, so I had Panas change the name. No connection between Spencer and Ian, so don't worry. And please update _I'm a Father_ soon. I really wanna know what happens. Oh, and _Centrepiece_ is updated.

Mizuyah: Yeap, caught my finger in a sewing machine. Years ago though. Not even a mark left to prove it.

animeandraia: I'm playing on the irony that the answer you are searching for is always under your nose, hence the box thing. And _Overture_ really is lacking, trust me. I've read the whole thing. Very boring.

Ramen II: Yes, it is rather confusing, isn't it. I myself wasn't expecting the Panas twist until it just hit me one day as I was writing that scene. It worked rather well, and really ties the four Ultimate bladers together.

Jay Kamiya: Panas thinks it's better too. :p

Kappy Locks: Yes, the whole point. And I'm part of the Salvation Army, and it _is_ a religion. But I study mythology and symbolism so I'm learning other religions, including the pagan ones. Intriguing, trust me. Rather interesting.

HimekoSukie: He was made captain of the reserves partly for that reason, and partly because he is the third best blader in the Abbey after Tala and Bryan. Panas can actually beat Spencer and Ian. Can't beat Kai though.

KuronekoHikage: I actually found a Boris/Voltaire picture the other day. It was... disturbing. Fics, fine, but pictures? ((sweatdrop))

Reiven: There is actually a Pegasus in the series, but I'm not sure which blader has it. And it's not exactly a 'father' thing. I think more in terms of templates. There is no actually DNA in common between them (save Kai and Tala), only that Boris took the genetic structures and used them as guides for the next 'model'. I wish I could hear the VAs of G-Rev, but the only English ones are the ones at _Destination: Beyblade_. And there's a picture of _Tyson_ holding Tala too. And pics of Ray holding Lee and vice versa. Yummy yaoi goodness. :D

The Valkyrie: _Whore_-borg. That's the cruel joke. And yes, one big happy family... kinda...

Cat in the web: Panas knows he's an Ultimate, and he knows Bryan knows. It's their little secret. And Horborg can be read as _whore_-borg, whore being a prostitute. It's rather cruel really.

lilmatchgirl007: Has not horrible things already happened? And I love mythology. Have you heard of the Hero's Journey? If so, take a look at Bryan and Tala's story in this fic...

Werewolf of Fire: It all comes down to the advancements in Biovolt's technology. When Bryan was manipulated, he had already been conceived so Boris could only manipulate what was already there. However, Tala and Kai are more like IVF babies, or test tube babies. Boris had more control over the final outcome of Tala and Kai than he did Bryan. And they're all born naturally, just that Tala and Kai weren't conceived naturally. Make any sense?

Back to the boys lost in the darkness.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Bryan blinked at the sound of running feet, lifting his head and glancing to the side, spotting the sleeping form. "Panas. _Fomin_. Wake up, Pegasus."

Dark eyes blinked open, looking toward him. "Falcon?"

"Somethin's goin' on."

Panas frowned, listening before he shot a look to the side. "Sounds like they're panicking."

"Indeed." Bryan narrowed his eyes. "How much do you want to put on the fact that the BBA managed to track this facility down?"

"It could just be an accident in the lab. Boris was doing some weird experiment in there."

"You have a point." Bryan set his jaw. "No alarms."

"I didn't see any while I was out there, so there wouldn't be. The only alarm I saw was the fire alarm. There wasn't even a security alarm. Nothing like at the Abbey." Panas shrugged. "This place is low key. It wasn't meant to keep high security people like us."

"Not exactly true, but I agree." Bryan moved to get up only to wince as pain shot through him, Panas spotting it.

"Being lying there for too long, eh?"

"It appears that way." Bryan looked toward him. "Not that you're any better."

"Hence why I'm not even _trying_ to move." Panas frowned. "Do you think that we mi-"

They looked up sharply as the door opened, harsh light streaming in and causing them to squint. Boris stepped into the cell, gazing down at the two boys, eyes once more lost behind those trademark red lenses.

"It would appear the BBA has managed to find us," Boris said, jaw set, "which means I will be leaving you."

Panas blinked. "You're not taking us with you?"

"Unfortunately we do not have the time nor the transportation. You will be left here. You can only hope that the BBA finds you else you will die. There is nothing that I can do for you this time." He hesitated, eyes drifting to take in Bryan as the teen glared up at him through slitted eyes. "We will meet again, young one, I can assure you. Once I establish a facility in a new untraceable location, I will send for you."

"Don't count on me coming."

Boris sniggered. "Oh, you will find that you will come, Bryan. I can assure you of that. Until then, good luck."

The light in the room halved as he closed the door, the two teens listening to his receding footsteps. They stared at the door, waiting for some form of weapon to appear to finish them off, but it soon became clear that there would be none, the two dropping to lie back against the ground once more.

"It surprises me that he left us like that," Panas said, frowning. "And he'd have the transportation. He has the chopper…"

Bryan looked up as his voice trailed away. "Pan?"

"He's leaving us behind for a reason, Bryan. He's leaving us behind because of you."

Bryan blinked. "What you on about?"

"It's obvious if you think about it." Panas looked toward him, meeting his gaze. "Bryan, we're in no condition to travel, especially not you. You had a cardiac arrest, and god knows if you've recovered from it, or if it's left any lasting effects. To take you up in the air Boris would be risking killing you, and I doubt very much he would allow that."

"So you're saying that he said he hasn't the transportation because he'd need something more grounded?"

"Exactly. If he had a car or truck or something, then maybe he'd take us. All he's got are the choppers." Panas shrugged. "The other reason I think he's leaving us is connected to the first: he doesn't know how bad you are. The reason he doesn't know your full health state is because this facility hasn't the proper equipment. However, somewhere like a hospital…"

Bryan sighed, closing his eyes. "Okay, you win. He left us because of me."

"You were the one who said that he admitted he loved you."

"Don't remind me." Bryan opened his eyes, a thoughtful expression playing over his face. "Something just occurred to me. If it really _is_ the BBA coming, then that means…"

Panas smiled faintly. "You're going to see Tala again."

"Yeah." Bryan frowned. "Not sure if that's good or bad."

"Bryan, you've been pining for him ever since you got thrown in here with me. How could it be bad?"

"Remember, we weren't on good terms." Bryan shot a look to the side. "What if he's found someone new by now? Or what if he refuses to speak to me? Or maybe-"

"Bryan." Panas smiled faintly, nodding. "Worry about it when it happens. Right now I suggest we save our voices for when we hear footsteps out there. If you want any chance at all of getting out of here, we've got to make sure that they find us."

"True." Bryan raised an eyebrow. "And Panny."

"Yeah?"

"You really need a shave. That beard don't suit you."

"You're one to talk." Panas threw him a grin. "When we get out of here, I'm seriously going to have someone do something with your hair. Not to mention your wardrobe. Your sense of style needs some improvement, trust me. I cringe every time I see you. I don't know _how_ Tala puts up with it-"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Yep. They're like brothers all right. And does anyone else think Panas still has a thing for Bryan? Certainly is popular, isn't he? 


	26. Chapter 26

****

Chapter 26

Acey1: Helicopter actually, but anyway... you'll see what happens with Boris.

Werewolf of Fire: Bryan would say it all right. :p

lilmatchgirl007: High? No. And I can actually see Panas and Tala on 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy'. First mission: Spencer. That guy needs help in terms of dress. And then there's Lee's new outfit...

Mizuyah: True, they don't

Ramen II: Running though a field of flowers, a hazy lens and golden light, slow motion... yes, I can actually see that. I can also see things like them running passed each other, or colliding head on and knocking themselves out. :p Too many sketch shows. And yes, Bryan out of clothes would be... nope. I will keep my mind _out_ of the gutter, as hard as that is to do. --;;

HimekoSukie: Panas does know that Bryan loves Tala, and Tala is most likely the first and only person Bryan shall ever love. But that won't stop Panas from pining, will it. ;)

animeandraia: No faith in _Overture_ at all. _Ketsuron_ is going to be my apology for the crap in the first one. Problem with _Overture_ was I had to go by a plot already laid down and detailed in _Honesty_ and _Honesty II_, and I couldn't stray from it. I pity George Lucas with his _Star Wars_ prequels. No room to move, really. Yes, a lucky break indeed. After a run like that, you wouldn't expect them to get out so easy, would you.

Chaco and Lily: My sisters and I picked up on the bit beast thing pretty much straight away, but we do that innately. And I think Tala would enjoy _un_dressing Bryan, not the other way around. :p

GemGemJoo: He happy. :D

KuronekoHikage: They had their clothes on, but Boris was wearing rather short shorts, so lots of... uh, _leg_. Not good. You're thinking of writing a Kai/Ray/Tala/Bryan? Let me know if you do. I really must attempt one myself. That foursome intrigues me.

Bloody Mary: Bryan's probably like me and has scoliosis (curvature of the spine), only my curves are to the side rather than in a hunch. Just hope they don't stick a metal rod in his back too. ((sweatdrop - wince)) And all that fur bugs me. I admit it is cold in Russia during winter, but still, why?

Lady Snowblossom: Personally, I want to see Bryan with long hair, hence why I have a tendency to give him long hair in my fics. Not in this one though. That, and Tala with his hair down. I've seen fan artist pics and he looks so much hotter with it out, especially in the Japanese artwork. And Pegasus _loves_ messing with the Falcon. It's just a thing he does. And hurry up with Chapter 19! I'll put up another chapter of _Centrepiece_ for you. ((face hopeful - large brown eyes wide with puppy innocence))

Jay Kamiya: Panas actually technically raised Bryan, Tala and Kai when they were younger, so you could say in many ways they _are_ brothers, though that brings in the whole incest thing...

Reiven: The start of the hyperlink was chopped off, so I don't know where to go. And his hair... _exploded_!?!? OO;;

Kappy Locks: It's not wrong at all. I prefer the Tala/Bryan pairing myself, though I've read some really good Kai/Tala and Bryan/Ray. Take a look at Lady Snowblossom's _I'm a Father_, though I must warn you that it's an mpreg. And my fic _Centrepiece_ is a Tala/Kai/Ray with elements of Bryan/Ray. You could say I like all the possibilities between those four characters, including hooking all four of them up together!!! :D

Lullaby Lily: Actually no, no trilogy. It ends with this... maybe. And I hope you're enjoying uni. I'm in the final term of my second year. Still a year and a half until I finish my course. Hopefully it will go well. For you, that is. :D

**Explanation of 'Panny':** Panas, apparently, is pronounced Pan-_nay_-es, and when they were younger Tala was unable to say it properly, and adopted the name 'Panny'. Bryan and Kai picked up on it, and it's stuck ever since. However, if anyone else should try to call him Panny to his face, they will find their life span shortened rather significantly. :p

Back to some deep thinking by the redhead.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Tala sighed, stretching as he rubbed his eyes. It had been a long night. He, Ray and Kai had managed to wake Mr Dickenson, and then they had spent an hour scouring the databases looking to see if the address was already listed. In seeing that it was not, they had contacted the appropriate people who had confirmed that they would raid the property first thing that morning, and still there was no word.

Tala admitted that he wasn't getting his hopes up. The last thing he needed was to get all worked up only to be disappointed, like he had at the Abbey. If this lead didn't check out, though, he didn't know what he would do. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

He paused at the window, gazing out into the melting snow and realising that spring was nearing. He smiled faintly, remember his and Bryan's promises to each other of how they would experience all these new things together, such as walking along rose-lined streets. That had been Bryan's wish, taking the time to admire the natural beauty that surrounded them, something they had never really been given the chance to cherish. Their past was full of the superficial, so to be surrounded by nature…

He sighed, shaking his head and shoving his hands in his pockets. The days were getting longer, so cold and empty. Yesterday he had encouraged Ian and Spencer to join several of the other bladers in a trip to the park, but Tala had chosen to remain behind. He knew he would never have been able to enjoy it for what it was worth. He was too distracted.

It didn't matter what he did, what he experienced, as all his thoughts kept returning to Bryan. Was he okay? Was he thinking of him? Did he think that they had given up? Was he even _alive_?

Tala shook his head, smiling at his patheticness. Talk about a one-track mind. All he wanted was to see Bryan again, to hold him, breathe in his scent. He longed for those soft, deep kisses that caused his knees to buckle, making him fall even further in love with the lavender-haired blader.

Tala gazed out into the sunshine, marvelling at the golden texture to the sky as soft clouds chased each other across the horizon. It was a far cry to the cold, overcast day that the Demolition Boys had used as they had escaped the Abbey, Tala and Bryan still weak from the torture that had been inflicted upon them. And yet they had remained strong, keeping pace with the others until they had reached Moscow, and later the BBA centre itself.

Tala chuckled as he remembered the look on Bryan's face when Ian had fallen asleep against him. It had been a look of faint confusion, faint distain, and faint amusement, almost lost within the tiredness and pain. A look that had caused both Spencer and Kai to laugh as Tala himself had leant up against Bryan, falling asleep as well.

It all seemed long ago, those days of running and hiding, looking forward to sharing their future together. Now the future was uncertain, Tala realising that it was just as hard to know what lay around the next corner out here as it had been in the Abbey.

In many ways it was harder here. In the Abbey he had known every hiding place, the location of every camera. It was a place he knew upside down, back-to-front, and though it was dangerous he was safe in the knowledge he knew where to go and where to stay away from in order to avoid trouble.

It wasn't so easy out here. It was all unknown terrain, a place where he had to tread lightly to avoid unwillingly setting off a trap that might lie just beneath the snow. Hunters might hide behind the next corner, let alone what other dangers lay in wait, ready to ju-

"Tala!"

He paused, turning and looking back, spotting Kai as the other hurried toward him. "Yes?"

"You're really hard to find when you're wanted." Kai grinned as he moved toward him, crimson eyes sparkling. "The lead checked out."

Tala blinked. "What?"

"The address in the Ultimate box. It's a facility out in the middle of nowhere, a couple of hours from here. They found it only freshly abandoned. But they were there."

"Who? Who was there?"

"Bryan and Panas." Kai gripped Tala's arms, laughing softly. "They found them, Tal. They're alive."

Tala blinked as it slowly sunk in. "Alive?"

"They're taking them to a medical facility in a nearby town to check them out, and they'll probably keep them overnight. Best bet is they'll be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." A smile spread over Tala's lips as faint tears collected in the corners of his eyes, long lashes brushing his cheeks. "Alive."

"It's over, Tal. You don't have to worry anymore."

The smile faded as Tala pulled himself from Kai's arms. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Wha-?" Kai frowned, watching him. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am. It's just…" Tala shook his head. "He may hate me, Kai. He may not have forgiven me. I'm… I'm not sure I can face him."

"Tala." Kai reached out, cupping his cousin's face in his hands. "Worry about it when it happens. Right now I suggest you try and get some sleep. You're worn ragged, and it's not a good look for you."

Tala's eyes sparkled faintly. "You just told me Bryan's coming back tomorrow. How do you expect me to sleep knowing that?"

* * *

God, Bryan and Tala are as bad as each other. They really need someone to smack them around the ears for them. Stubborn little… 


	27. Chapter 27

****

Chapter 27

Werewolf of Fire: Nothing wrong with Spencer's colours, it's just the outfit. Not as bad as Ian, though. And Tala's a little more open.

Acey1: Nope. They're not together in this chapter. :p

Reiven: Yes, I remember that scene. The hair thing is... weird... --;; Tala is the only redhead who can wear orange and make it look good, though he looks so much hotter in white. The colour of purity masking a tainted heart. It has such a nice ring to it. And have you ever noticed that Robert has long lashes too?

Chaco and Lily: The Majestics all have bit beast names in common too. Look at the end on the names.

starfiredevil: You either like yaoi fics or you don't, so I can't fault you for that. Unfortunately I don't cater enough for those who want hetro fics. I'll have to write one. Thanks for taking the time to review despite everything.

HimekoSukie: I wouldn't say they're happy just yet...

DranzerGirl: My b-day is in December, right after Christmas. Long time away. And I think you've got an obsession. :p

Ramen II: Spencer throwing his weight around would be interesting. And I like writing cute Tala/Kai scenes. As much as they fight I think there is respect there. And Bryan _is_ sexy... in his own way. :p

KuronekoHikage: I plan on writing one too, and I got your email.

lilmatchgirl007: That's exactly what Kai is thinking. And that's exactly what Tala should do, but what are the odds? :D

animeandraia: Actually, Lucas _did_ write all the screenplays. Problem with the prequels is that they are simply him piecing together the back story for the first trilogy. And there's nothing wrong with inventing words. :p

Lady Snowblossom: Actually, '_Bonding_' is the fic we've been discussing. Sarcasmcat certainly laid the foundations for something big, I tell you. And I'm waiting for the chappy, and could you pretty please review _Centrepiece_? Give your honest opinion.

Jay Kamiya: Kai would love to smack them around... if he wasn't worried about Bryan smacking him back. ;)

Well, tomorrow's here…

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"You know, Aizik, I really should kick your arse."

"If you could reach it, you mean. You'd be lucky to kick me in the shin."

"You're getting on my nerves."

"Oh shut up, Ian." Aizik shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "You think I _wanted_ to stay here? Besides, it's not _my_ fault you're getting so worked up. If I had my medical supplies on me at the moment I'd be giving you a sedative."

"You are an arsehole." Ian glared at the elder. "It's too bad Boris didn't rip your tongue out while you were getting knocked around. Actually, I'm glad he didn't, cause that means _I_ can do it."

Spencer sighed, working his way between them as he spotted the amused looks of the onlookers. "This is doing little to help anyone. Either sit down or take it outside."

Aizik smirked. "Outside it is."

"Fine." Ian spun on his heal. "I'll finish you off so quick that when Bryan arrives you'll be intensive care."

"Keep dreaming."

Ian growled, fists clenched. "You don't think I can do it? Watc-" He blinked, eyes widening as he gazed passed Aizik, a small smile playing across his lips before he broke into a run. "Bryan!"

The others all turned sharply, for the first time spotting the two young men in the doorway, amused looks on their faces as they stood watching the goings on. The shorter of the two raised an eyebrow as Ian barrelled toward him, widening his step just in time to keep from getting bowled over.

"I thought you hated me," Bryan said, chuckling as he patted the top of Ian's head. "I'd almost think you'd missed me."

"Maybe I did." Ian gazed up at him, grinning. "I had no one to pick on. Had to make do with Aizik and he's no fun."

"Welcome back, Falcon," Kai said, pulling Bryan into a tight hug that the elder returned. "I must admit you've had us all worried sick."

"Nice to know I'm wanted." Bryan stepped back, nodding toward the elder man. "You remember Panas."

"Indeed I do." Kai extended a hand, grinning. "Been a long time, my brother. I barely recognise you."

"The feeling is mutual, brother." Panas pulled him forward into a hug, ruffling Kai's hair as he drew back. "11 years seem to have done you some good."

"You must be Panas Fomin," Judy said as she approached, smiling. "We've heard a lot about you over these last few days. My name is Judy Tate."

"A pleasure." Panas took her offered hand, raising it to his lips to kiss it gently. "You're the director of the PPB, am I correct?"

She nodded. "I am."

"Then I'm afraid I've heard a lot about you as well, and it was somewhat bias."

Bryan tossed him a glance. "A _lot_ bias."

Panas shrugged. "One must know ones enemies, and Boris made sure of that."

Judy steered Panas toward the other bladers, Ian joining them as they went about introducing the new member of the group. Bryan and Kai watched them, Spencer inching his way closer and resting a hand on Bryan's shoulder, a silent welcome back that earned him a small smile.

"Everyone's here but one," Bryan said softly, eyes scanning the room. "Where's Wolf?"

Kai bit his lip. "He's not here."

"I realise that. Where is he?" Bryan tossed a look to the side. "I just went through several hours of a pep talk from Panas having the guy try to convince me to talk to Tala, and just when I get the nerve he's nowhere around."

Kai frowned. "Why would you need convincing?"

Bryan averted his eyes. "We weren't exactly on good terms…"

"So I've heard." Kai laughed softly, reaching out and slapping Bryan gently on the shoulder. "Tala's upstairs on the balcony at the end of the corridor. He's up there trying to work up some nerve to talk to _you_. After all, you weren't on good terms."

"I see." Bryan cast a look to the side. "Think Panas will be right?"

"Positive." Kai gave him a small shove. "Now you and Tala go kiss and make up. Otherwise I'll throw you _both_ off that balcony, understand?"

"Promise?" Bryan let out a long breath, taking a step toward the doorway and pausing as he heard Spencer call out to him.

"Good luck."

Bryan nodded before disappearing out the door, Panas moving to join Kai.

"They'd better make up."

Kai looked at him. "How come?"

"Cause I've spent a couple of sleepless nights worrying about that relationship of theirs." Panas shrugged, lowering his voice so only Kai could here. "And it wasn't fun watching Bryan fall apart from the inside out."

Kai smiled faintly. "You should try watching Tala sometime."

* * *

You're going to be hanging out for the next chapter, aren't you. :p 


	28. Chapter 28

****

Chapter 28

Cat in the web: No sequel... yet. Most likely there won't be one. Too much to do. If I ever have time on my hands there might be a sequel, but with my life I doubt that.

Jay Kamiya: Yeah, same. Seeing Ian kick Aizik's butt would have been funny. Just seeing Ian trying to reach to kick Aizik's butt would have been even funnier. :p

Werewolf of Fire: Ian and Spencer? Yeah, I made my decision. You'll know by the end of this fic what that decision was. If they're together they'll get together by the last chapter, yet if I decided to not set them up then they'll remain nothing more than friends. You'll just have to wait and see.

Chaco and Lily: The idea of keeping readers interested is cliffhangers or cutting things off when they want something to happen. Makes the climax (Oo;;) more fun when it happens. And you _squeeled_? ((laughs))

Kappy Locks: You have a friend who likes these? Tell her thank you! I'm amazed by the amount of people who read these and don't review. I keep running into comments everywhere about my fics (mainly _Frozen_), especially of late. And I'm glad you like Panas. It's a challenge of mine to make believable OCs. One of my main _Star Wars_ OCs, Cenev Maganna, actually has a fan girl following, and not to mention a 'Best OC' award. Really must finish the _Eternity_ series... ((ducks things thrown by _Star Wars_ readers))

KuronekoHikage: Yes, but if you bind them they can't do anything... actually, there is the whole friction thing... hmm...

animeandraia: Not necessarily. Lucas _did_ have other people write the novel adaptations. He only wrote the first one. See, you're not mixing it up completely. :p

Acey1: Panas most certainly is the charmer. Probably where Bryan picked it up... when he's not being a sarcastic prick.

Reiven: Yes, I am indeed registered at G-Rev Images. It's going to be good having more freedom in terms of communicating with you, DC and Rubellite. And okay, how about comparing him to Kai? Moderately longish lashes there. And they appear to have almost the same colour eyes in _G-Rev_.

Ramen II: I hate Aizik, can you tell? And Panas wasn't exactly flirting with Judy. He was charming her into his graces, and will no doubt exploit her good opinion of him later without her realising it. He's a manipulator, is Panas. And yes, dragging out the meeting...

lilmatchgirl007: Panas ruffles the hair of Kai, Bryan and Tala. He does it to annoy them, and plays on the fact they grew up as brothers. Hn. Tiptoe... I like that.

GemGemJoo: ((tosses down a rope ladder))

Bloody Mary: Max's outfit really does need rethinking. In fact, many of the outfits need rethinking. There are too many to pick them out. Candy? Yummy...

Ashla: I keep dropping _Ketsuron_ onto a disk every so often. Mainly for Izure to read it, but also for safety reasons. However, if my laptop crashed I'm going to lose _Believe_... that's it, I'm buying a huge packet of 3.5 floppies. And you should like this chappie.

lady Snowblossom: No, he's not tall enough. And it would be hilarious seeing you and Kai throw Tal and Bry off the balcony. I've read and reviewed chappy 19, and I saw your review. Will be updating _Centrepiece_.

If you don't like two guys going at it, avoid this chapter. If you _do_, then enjoy the most important chapter in the story. ;)

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

Bryan paused as he saw Tala seated on the balcony, overlooking the view of Moscow. Setting himself, he stepped forward, for the first time in his life afraid of how it would all end. Suppressing his fear, he stopped behind the bench, placing his hands on the back. He knew Tala knew he was there, and leaning forward he pressed his lips to the younger's ear.

"I love you."

Tala swung around, eyes wide in disbelief. "What?"

Bryan smiled faintly, moving around the bench and sitting beside him. "Its taken me this long to realise… just what it was. All I knew is that there was a strange feeling inside of me, and… you were right, Tal. I _can_ feel love… I just didn't know it."

He averted his eyes. "The night I left I… I just didn't want to leave you. Knowing that I might never return I was… I was… _scared_ for you." He chuckled. "For the first time in my life I felt fear, not knowing what would become of you. It's not that I didn't think you were capable of looking after yourself, only that… what would your life be like if I were no longer there? Would I become nothing more than a memory, fading with each passing day?

"And then as I lay in the cold of that cell… I couldn't get my mind off you. I wondered what you were doing. Were you thinking of me? Did you even _miss_ me? It wasn't until Panas questioned me that I finally understood, I finally comprehended what the pain was, the feeling that just wouldn't leave me be. It was love. I completely and utterly _love_ you."

He hesitated, swallowing hard, unable to raise his eyes as a long silence took hold. "You have no idea how vulnerable I feel right now."

Tala reached out, caressing Bryan's face. "Yes, I _do_ know. You were right as well, Bry. I was so closed-minded before that I never realised… Bryan, when I found out you had gone, I was furious. How could you just leave like that without telling me? But then I realised… it was because you were afraid I would follow. You were trying to protect us, the Demolition Boys and Ultimates alike… just like you always have.

"And then the fury faded. I was terrified. The thought you could be dead, it… it _tore_ at me. I just couldn't go on. I just wanted to end it, but I couldn't until I was sure… Bryan, I _need_ you. If you're not there I… I don't think I could continue. I want to be with you forever. I never want to leave your side. I _love_ you, and now I realise I would commit everything I am to keep that love and stay with you.

"There _is_ more to a relationship than physicality and love, and now I realise that. And in knowing what I do now… I never want to be apart from you again."

Bryan reached up, brushing away the tears that trailed down Tala's cheeks. "We were both fools. We allowed our pride to get in the way, our foolish beliefs, and we nearly lost everything." He smiled. "Perhaps my surrendering myself to Boris was a good thing. We learnt a lot about ourselves from it."

Tala met his eye. "Bryan?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll never do something like that again."

Bryan chuckled softly. "Some promises I cannot make, Tal, but should I ever find myself in such a situation, I will seek other alternatives first. Or, of course, I will tell you."

Tala nodded, knowing this was the best he would get. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against Bryan's, bringing them down again and kissing him deep. Bryan slid closer, reaching up and looping an arm around Talas' neck, the kisses becoming more intense, more meaningful as time past.

When they drew back, they rested their foreheads together, eyes closed as they regained their breath.

"Hm."

Tala's eyes cracked open. "What is it?"

"The barrier is gone."

Tala blinked. "Barrier?"

"An invincible wall that stood between us, keeping us apart. It seems to have disappeared. Interesting."

Tala's eyes narrowed as he sat back. "I never felt the wall."

Bryan smirked. "I have better control on my emotions. I am able to sense these things easier than you can."

Tala sighed, playing with a fastener of Bryan's jacket. "But it's a good thing, it being gone?"

"Indeed." Bryan drew circles on the back of Tala's neck with his index finger, feeling the other shudder at his touch. "It's cold out here."

"This _is_ Moscow. And it _is_ still winter."

"I know that." Bryan nodded toward the doorway. "What say we go inside where it's warmer. Turn the heat up in our bedroom."

Tala's ears pricked at the last, allowing Bryan to pull him to his feet. "Sounds good. I may be ice, but sometimes ice needs to be thawed out."

"Exactly, my little Ice Wolf." Bryan led the way to their room, opening the door and allowing Tala enter first. He closed the door behind them, turning the lock and looking to the side. "It would appear someone has already turned the heat up."

Tala looked toward the controls on the air conditioning. "They have."

Bryan stepped closer to him, cupping his chin in his hands. "But it's not quite warm enough, is it?"

Tala shook his head, lips descending to meet Bryan's. He felt a shiver run through him as Bryan slid his fingers under Tala's shirt, hands exploring the smooth chest and pushing both layers up. Tala reached out, easily undoing the fasteners on the front of Bryan's jacket, pushing it back off his shoulders where Bryan let it fall to the ground.

Bryan raised Tala's shirt over his head, dropping them down beside the jacket as he leant forward, lips playing over the exposed skin and causing Tala to moan. Both teens kicked off their boots, Tala sliding Bryan's shirt off as Bryan's fingers worked at Tala's belt, easily undoing it and pushing the pants down over Tala's hips. Tala reached out and undid Bryan's own belt, the two stepping out of the lasts of their clothing with an almost expert ease.

Now fully disrobed they were free to explore each other's bodies, Tala slowly backing toward the bed as his knees threatened to give way. They fell onto the mattress, lips locked in battle as hands roamed exposed skin, each touch sending a shockwave over them.

Breaking the kiss Bryan moved down, running his tongue over Tala's chest and causing the other to moan harshly. Smirking, Bryan continued his path down, lingering over each kiss, each caress, listening to Tala's sharp intakes of breath with every contact.

Bryan's fingers closed around Tala, causing him to gasp before Bryan's lips encompassed him, Tala jerking as he clutched the sheets. Tala threw back his head, eyes squeezed tightly closed as Bryan's tongue rolled over and around him, lavender eyes the whole time watching Tala's face.

All at once Tala came, exploding as Bryan drank him, savouring the taste as Tala groaned, panting. Bryan smirked, wiping the remains from his face before he moved back up the bed. Tala welcomed him with a fierce kiss, hands roaming Bryan's back, marvelling at the texture.

Tala broke the kiss, smoothing back Bryan's hair. "Do it."

Bryan lost himself in those icy pools. "You're sure?"

"I've wanted this for so long." He trailed his fingers along the jawbone. "I want to be one."

Lips met again, this time gently as Bryan reached up and took hold of a pillow. Tala arched his hips up as Bryan slid the pillow beneath him, settling himself between Tala's legs. Tala shuddered as Bryan's hand slid down between them, gently fingering the opening, using Tala's own seed to prepare the area.

Tala's arm's tightened around his lover as he felt Bryan carefully enter him, a small burning pain washing over him and causing his eyes to water. Bryan blinked as he took in Tala's expression, concern reflecting in Bryan's eyes.

"I'm hurting you."

"It'll pass." Tala smiled reassuringly. "Don't deny me of this, Bryan. Please, not this time."

"Not this time."

Lips met once more, Bryan carefully moving within the tightness of his lover. Tala moaned, one hand wandering down to press against Bryan's rear, urging him to move faster, harder. Bryan complied to his captains wishes, the air becoming filled with their pants and grunts, Tala crying out as he threw his head back, the pleasure almost overwhelming him.

Bryan had almost lost all sense of his surroundings, growling throatily as he shifted, Tala's moans becoming more intense with this new angle. Their bodies worked together as one, building toward the pinnacle of pleasure and crashing over it, calling each other's name as they were swept away.

The moment passed, leaving them exhausted and trembling. Bryan moved to get up, Tala tightening his arms around him. "No, stay. Stay inside me."

Bryan smiled, pressing his lips against Tala's before he rested his head on Tala's chest, still panting heavily. Tala tightened his arms around the elder, kissing his forehead and closing his eyes, joining Bryan in an exhausted sleep.

* * *

And about bloody time. If you're like me, you've probably been waiting for that since the last fic. Certainly took them long enough, didn't it? 


	29. Chapter 29

****

Chapter 29

Acey1: Nope, this fic isn't quite over. A couple more chapters yet.

Reiven: I'm the first one? Wow. I feel special now. :D And your first decent scene? How so?

MyHeartBleeds: Stalk Panas? Feel free. Annoy him for me. :p And I hate writers block too. A curse, it is. And I won't tell Gary... yet.

HimekoSukie: Finally 'one' indeed. :D

animeandraia: This fic is actually almost over now, so not really many more turns to take. Just a couple of sub-plots to round off and then it's all over.

DranzerGirl: I didn't think anyone would pick up on the 'stay inside' thing, prolonging the 'oneness'. Glad you liked it.

Ashla: Fluff? Not really. More spikes. Well, maybe. Never know. :p

KuronekoHikage: I went looking for the AMV and found it at the main AMV site. I'm now on probation... gotta wait two weeks before I can download. ((sigh))

lilmatchgirl007: Yes, I wonder what Kai would have done if he had to do something drastic...

Padfootlet: Clueless? How so? And it's not over yet.

Cat in the web: Nope, not the end. Still a couple of chapters to go. It's not over til I say it's over.

Jay Kamiya: What about Tala's declaration to Bryan? Did you like that as well?

Lady Snowblossom: I take it you wanted someone to threaten them. :p And pointless how?

Chaco and Lily: Plots are a curse, but they make it more rewarding when it happens, yes? ;)

GemGemJoo: I take it you like.

Kappy Locks: Only a few chappies left, no comment on the sequel, and no comment on Boris. See, answered quickly. ;)

The next morning…

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

A morning glow crept into the room uninvited, Tala groaning softly as it fell across him, rousing him from his pleasant dreams. Tala moaned, rolling onto his side and reaching out, sitting up abruptly as he realised he was alone. Sapphire eyes darted around the room, seeking out the other but finding no sign. Tala sighed, biting his lip as it dawned on him that it might have simply been one of those dreams, that everything was still the same. That nothing had changed.

"You're cute when you're worried."

Tala whipped around, spotting Bryan leaning against the doorframe of the en suite, robe pulled around him. Tala's eyes narrowed. "I thought I was dreaming."

"Dreaming?"

"That you came back. I thought I had dreamt it and that you were still missing."

"A dream, eh?" Bryan moved toward him, lavender eyes sparkling as he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to run his fingers through Tala's hair. "How do you know if you're awake? Maybe you're _still_ dreaming. Maybe _this_ is a dream."

Tala closed his eyes, smiling ever so slightly. "If it is a dream, I never want to wake up from it."

Bryan chuckled, leaning down and pressing his lips to Tala's, Tala looping an arm around his neck and trying to coax him back down onto the bed. Bryan smiled against his lips, pulling back as his lavender eyes shone with amusement.

"You're certainly frisky."

"Can you blame me?" Tala shrugged, smirking. "First I denied I liked you, then we were chained up, then you refused to sleep with me, then we fought, then you left, and now you're refusing to sleep with me _again_."

"I slept with you last night."

"So once is enough?"

"It should be."

Tala groaned, dropping back against the bed. "You _always_ have to play hard to get, don't you?"

"Of course. It's fun." Bryan smirked, leaning down and pressing his lips to Tala's. "Besides, I enjoy rubbing you the wrong way."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't mind rubbing something else while you're at it, would you?"

Bryan rolled his eyes, pushing himself up. "Now I know where Ian gets it from."

Tala laughed, sitting up and brushing his hair from his eyes. He slid closer to Bryan, kissing him on the jaw. "There's nothing wrong with innuendo, Bry. Besides, I missed you. Not to mention it is _way_ too early to be out of bed."

"I had to go."

"You _always_ have to go."

"Like you're _always_ in the shower."

"At least I'm not _always_ being antisocial."

"Better than _always_ whining about every little thing."

Tala's eyes widened. "I do not!"

"Point proven."

"Jerk." Tala caught Bryan around the waist, flipping him back onto the bed and straddling him before he could move. "You just can't be nice, can you?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Nice is not what I do."

"So I realise." Tala kissed him as his long fingers tugged at the robe's sash. "What I said about you changing. I take it all back. I like you just as you are."

"And how am I?"

"A jerk." Tala shrugged, nipping playfully at Bryan's neck and shuddering as he felt sure fingers trail down his spine. "Don't you ever sneak out without saying where you're going ever again, okay? At least leave a note next time."

"Oh sure. 'Hey Tala, I've gone to the toilet. Be back soon.'"

Tala laughed, pulling back and spotting the playful smirk. "Okay, so maybe not _every_ time. I don't like waking up to find you gone, that's all. Don't think I'll ever like that."

"Not even if I've snuck out to get your breakfast in bed?"

"Bryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop being an arsehole."

"It would appear your opinion has improved yet again." Bryan tossed him a wink. "First a jerk, then a prick, and now an arsehole. I'm getting good at this."

"Shut up."

Bryan sniggered, sliding his hands down Tala's sides and circling them back up, spotting the small smile playing over Tala's lips. "I think you're liking this."

"Mm." Tala's sapphire eyes sparkled as he looked down at him. "You're a tease."

"I most certainly am."

Bryan slid a hand behind Tala's neck, drawing him down into a soft yet firm kiss. Tala shifted, returning it as he trailed his fingers through Bryan's hair. He moaned softly as he felt a feather touch on his thigh before he broke the kiss, smiling slyly as he shuffled back, ignoring the pain as he lowered himself onto Bryan.

"Just couldn't resist, could you?"

"Was my intention all along."

"Why does that not surprise me."

"Bryan?"

"Mm?"

"Shut up."

"Strange. I thought you'd _want_ to hear me moaning."

"Jerk."

* * *

Well, everything's back to normal. :p 


	30. Chapter 30

****

Chapter 30

Werewolf of Fire: Yeap. Nothing but whingers. And yes. Weird. :p

Cat in the web: Glad to know you're happy. And I like Bryan the way he is too.

DranzerGirl: Seriously? Your boyfriend makes you leave a note? Well, I guess if you ever went missing they'd know where to look first.

Lullaby Lily: Busy day all right, and the day hasn't ended yet. And fluff is best out of angst. After all, 'out of the darkness into the light'. :D ;) :p And screams for a sequel, hm? Well, you have a point. However, no trilogy. Na-ah. ((cough))Fighting Shadows((cough))two parter((cough)).

HimekoSukie: They were raised as brothers. The arguing comes natural to them.

Padfootlet: Thankies. I like them too.

KuronekoHikage: Not suspended, on probation. Apparently if you sign up for a free account they make you wait two weeks before letting you download. Not fair, really. Knowing my luck by the time I can download the clip will be gone. ((sigh))

Chaco and Lily: Bryan is the king of jerks, really. :p

Jay Kamiya: Kick Ian's arse? Tempting, but no. Hang around for _Ketsuron_ though. Poor Ian won't know what hit him... literally.

Ashla: Thanks. So glad that you like.

Bloody Mary: I let them change places, it's just that Bryan is bigger and besides, Tala wanted him to do that this time. Did you know that the guy that 'bottoms' actually has more control? Shocked me when I learnt that, but it kinda doesn't surprise me. I'll have Tala top in another... fic... ((snigger))

GemGemJoo: Many smiles. You like lots. :D :D :D

lilmatchgirl007: They're born competitors. Of course they have to battle, no matter what the playing field.

Time to round out a little side story I've been working on through this fic that I'm sure a few of you picked up on. Remember that poll I had going in _Out of the Darkness_? Well…

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"Hey Spence."

Spencer glanced back as he pulled on his jacket. "Yeah?"

"Do you reckon we should be glad that the walls are thick?"

Spencer chuckled. "It's no wonder that they call you perverted, Ian."

"What?" Ian pushed himself up on his elbows, smirking. "I'm just asking if you reckon they finally went all the way last night. I mean, they disappeared into the room of theirs and never came out again."

"They had a lot of catching up to do."

"I'll bet."

Spencer shot him a warning look as Ian slid from his bed and pulled on his boots. "Leave them be, Ian. A lot has happened since Bryan vanished, and those two have a lot of issues to work out. Things were rough, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I remember how grumpy Bryan was, and the glares Tala kept shooting him. I'm surprised Moscow didn't thaw out." Ian looked up toward him, smirking. "So how'd you sleep last night?"

"Better." Spencer dropped into the seat by the desk, watching him. "Though your moaning made it hard."

Ian blinked, face paling ever so slightly. "Moaning?"

"Mm-hm." Spencer raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Sounded to me like you were having a rather pleasant dream."

Ian's face flushed as he averted his eyes. "Eh… not really."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

Spencer chuckled. "Not even-"

"Drop it, Spence." Ian hopped up to perch himself on the edge of the desk, looking toward the elder. "Think they'll ever find Boris?"

"Drastic subject change." Spencer ignored Ian's warning glare as the elder shrugged. "Then again, maybe they're related…"

"Spencer!" Ian reached out and smacked him over the back of the head. "That is just sick, man."

"It's possible."

"I don't like you at the moment."

Spencer smiled at him, leaning back in the chair. "Who knows if they'll ever find Boris. Got a feeling it's not the last we've heard of him. He'll show up again."

"Not what I wanted to hear." Ian bit his lip, staring down toward his boots. "I just feel a little uneasy knowing he's still out there somewhere. I know all the boys are free now and that the BBA is tracking down our parents, but won't Boris know where they are too? Not to mention I've got a feeling he won't let this whole 'Ultimate Project' thing go too easy."

"Don't worry yourself over it." Spencer reached out, setting a hand gently on the others shoulder. "At the moment we're safe. We should be enjoying the peace while it lasts."

"You have a point." Ian met his eye, setting his jaw. "But come on, Spence, aren't you a _little_ worried?"

"A little, but I ignore it." Spencer smirked. "So who was in the dream?"

Ian groaned, rolling his eyes. "Now _you're_ changing the subject."

"I might be."

"What if I don't want to tell?"

"Then I hurt you til you do."

"I can take the pain."

"Care to put money on that?"

"I hate it when you say that."

Spencer shrugged, prodding him in the shoulder. "So, who?"

"Not telling." Ian smirked. "Until you tell me who was in _your_ dream two nights ago."

"Just me and my hand."

Ian pulled a face. "Ew. Spence."

"I'm not telling you." Spencer shrugged, chuckling. "The look on your face is priceless."

"Well that was _sick_." Ian glared at him. "Not the kind of imagery I wanted."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "You imagined it?"

"What did you expect me to do? I have a very graphic mind, which you, Bryan and Tala know about quite well." Ian sniggered. "Though I admit that time Bryan described what Boris would look like in a dress…"

Spencer snorted. "Did he really?"

"Sure did. Too bad Boris heard."

"He was probably aiming for Boris to hear."

"Wouldn't put it passed him." Ian looked up. "So, who?"

"You answer first."

"No."

"Then I won't answer."

Ian sat for a while, pondering the situation before his eyes brightened. "We'll say it together."

"Won't work." Spencer shot him a sceptical look, eyes narrowed. "I know you. I'll answer and you won't."

"Works both ways that." Ian crossed his arms over his chest. "On three."

"So on three, or just after three?"

"On three. One, two, and then we say it."

"Right."

They met each other's eye, a sense of unease playing through them before Ian nodded. "One. Two."

"It's you."

They both blinked, Ian chuckling as what they had both said simultaneously sunk in. "Well, that rhymes."

Spencer nodded, leaning back in his seat. "Mean that?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Mm-hm." Spencer frowned. "Nothing we can do about it though."

"Yeah, I know. The whole age thing." Ian crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. "Seven years is a lot."

"Not when we're both in our 20s." Spencer raised an eyebrow. "At the moment, though, they'd call me a paedophile."

"Yeah." Ian looked up. "We could keep it secret."

"Someone would always find out. Most likely Kai."

"Yeah. That guy's psychic." Ian sighed. "Then there's the size thing. We're like David and Goliath."

"You'll grow."

"Hopefully." Ian looked up toward him, curiosity sparkling in his crimson eyes. "Hey Spence, would you…"

"What?"

"Wait for me?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "By then you might have moved on."

"I know, but if I don't… and if you don't… would you?"

Spencer smiled faintly, nodding. "I would."

"Cool."

A silence hung in the air, both staring down toward the ground. Outside a faint breeze blew, tugging at the branches of the evergreens, a bird twittering softly in the distance. They could hear each other breathing, Ian biting his lip before he growled.

"Oh screw it."

He leant toward Spencer, capturing his lips with his. Spencer's eyes widened before they closed, the elder plucking the smaller up and setting him on his lap, returning the kiss as Ian clutched at Spencer's vest. The kiss deepened, Spencer trailing his fingers through Ian's long hair, letting their troubles float away with that breeze to leave only themselves.

* * *

Done. Side story completed. :D 


	31. Chapter 31

****

Chapter 31

Bloody Mary: My MSN has been playing up, and when I'm on you're not. Tis hard. But I'll tell you.

Padfootlet: Spencer/Ian strange, which is why there isn't much in this fic.

lilmatchgirl007: Tying up loose ends, indeed. It had to be done. And you're right, Spencer's honour wouldn't allow him to go too far.

DranzerGirl: Heh. Cool. Nice BF. Has he got a friend? :p And it's cute, what Ian did. :p

MyHeartBleeds: Guess it was coming, did you? :p Actually, after this fic ends... there is nothing. Nothing is finished. Sorry. ((sweatdrop))

Ashla: He was mocking all right, and what happens? And you'll have to wait for Boris... if he comes... :p

HimekoSukie: Ian has a sick/filthy mind, but he got it all from Tala and Bryan. Those two are worse. And who knows what the other Abbey boys are like. And yes, he's mostly always right. Mostly. :p

GemGemJoo: Ian will grow... we'd hope... just think of being that size all your life!!! OO;;

KuronekoHikage: Um... is that baseball? Basketball? What? I'm Australian. No idea what you're talking about.

Jay Kamiya: The poll came out with a yes, so they hooked up. :p

Mizuyah: Not finished just yet. Just this chapter and one more. And yes, mostly focussed on Bryan. And that line is so corny... why did I write it?

LDyFiCtIoN: Nice of you to join us. Personally, I prefer _Out of the Darkness_ too, but I had to write this one. I promise to make the chapters longer in the future, and angst has always been my strong point. The Ultimates thing was needed to tie the characters together, and I will use it again in the future. Personally I thought the plot for your _Upside Down_ was farfetched, but that worked. It all comes down to the author, really.

Cat in the web: Cute indeed. I love them.... well, their conversations. :p

Chaco and Lily: I was wondering if anyone would like that part. I still get a snigger from it.

Kappy Locks: Very few people like _Inheritance_. I actually have a flame for that. Very few reviews.

Reiven: Honestly, I've read a couple of fics that almost turned me off. This craze where everyone is writing kinky stuff is... _wrong_. Personally, I don't think the D Boys would be into it. They've had enough of that in the Abbey. It'd bring back too many memories. And they _do_ sound like they're married. :p And I've read Spencer/Kevin... and winced.... a lot.

NinjaMatty: Got to have some light amongst the darkness.

Lullaby Lily: There is so little Spencer/Ian. I wish there was more. And I love the 'wait for me thing'. It adds so many possibilities... and possible disappointments.

There is something that's been playing through a certain somebodies mind, and now is the time for the truth to come out.

****

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"Bryan?"

"Mm?"

Tala opened his eyes, tilting his head to look up toward the other. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever slept with Panas?"

A lavender eyebrow rose ever so slightly. "I thought we'd already discussed this."

"We did, but I've got a funny feeling you didn't tell me something."

Bryan sighed, opening his eyes and looking down at where Tala was curled against him. "Fine, I'll tell you. I did leave some things unsaid, only because of your reaction to when you discovered Panas and I used to have a thing going. You went all funny, so I felt it would be better not to tell you exactly how far we went."

"So you _did_ sleep with him. When you were 14."

"No, actually, I didn't." Bryan shrugged. "The furthest we ever went when we were together was giving each other a blow job. We didn't sleep together until a couple of years later. Remember that day when someone set off that gas bomb?"

Tala nodded. "Panas offered for you to sleep with him."

"And slept with him I did."

"I see." Tala frowned. "How old were you then? 15? 16?"

"16." Bryan looked down at him, trailing his fingers over the small of Tala's back. "Why does it worry you so, Wolf? Boris was the one who stole my virginity, not Panas."

"I know, it's just…" Tala laughed sheepishly, closing his eyes. "Do you _still_ like Panas?"

"Tala, you are the first person I have ever loved." Bryan kissed his forehead. "Panas is hot, I will admit that. Even heard that Mariah girl comment that after she'd been introduced to him." He smirked. "Well she's in for a surprise if she thinks she's in for a chance."

Tala sniggered. "The cute ones are always gay."

"Most certainly are." Bryan nudged him. "Just look at you…"

Tala shot him an innocent look, then grinned as Bryan raised an unamused eyebrow, Tala kissing him gently on the lips. "Dickenson was telling me yesterday that now Boris has dropped the negotiations and vanished we're free to leave anytime that we want."

"How about the others?"

"I think they want to stay for a bit longer. The BBAs still trying to find their parents, but I'm sure as soon as they do Spencer and Ian will go see them." Tala trailed his fingers over Bryan's chest, blinking lazily. "What do you think Panas will do? Both his parents are dead."

"He's a big boy. I'm sure he can look after himself." Bryan looked down. "How about you? What are you going to do?"

"Well, for a few more months I'm still too young to be left without a legal guardian." He looked up, smiling. "And since _you're_ currently my guardian…"

"What about Spence?"

"He has enough on his plate with Ian." Tala shrugged. "I heard Kai comment that though Voltaire's in jail, his butler will be looking after him. Should anything happen, though, Kai has to go straight to Mr Dickenson. Apparently he's the one all the bladers must go through when they're striking out on their own, or so Kon tells me."

"Talk to Kai's kitten a lot, do we?"

"Yes and no. He usually talks to _me_. I think he took pity on me."

"Which you would have hated."

"I did." Tala looked up toward the clock, frowning. "We really should start thinking about getting up. Despite the fact I'm really comfy, I'm starting to get hungry, and we _did_ skip dinner last night."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Tala smiled. "Tease."

Bryan sighed, kissing him gently on the temple before he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "We really should take a shower before we go down, though."

"Mm. Those neko-jin have a very keen sense of smell, I've discovered, and there are some things I _don't_ want them to know." Tala sat up, brushing his hair back from his face. "Should we shower together so we can go down quicker?"

Bryan smirked. "Showering together sounds good, but I doubt it will be any quicker."

"True." Tala smirked, untangling himself from the sheets before sliding from the bed. "Shall we?"

* * *

Gee, I wonder why the shower's going to take so long. :p ;) 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Can anyone say 'Bonus Chapter'? Due to high demand I wrote the shower scene, so sit back, shut up and enjoy. :p

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"This one's new." 

"Not really. That was where Ian's blade clipped me last year."

"Ah." Tala's hand shifted, brushing another scar. "This one is from where Kai got pissed at you and took a stab at you with the butter knife, right?"

"That's the one." Bryan smirked. "Not bad for being four."

"Good thing he's learnt to control his anger since." Tala paused. "I don't recall ever seeing metal knives during meals since."

"I think Boris banned them." Bryan's hand reached up, gently caressing a mark on Tala's neck. "Do tell."

"Before my match against Tyson. Boris put m in that green shit again and I got cut when I fought the guards that were hooking me up to the wires." Tala shrugged, closing his eyes and raising his head to the flow of the water as he stepped further under the stream. "I don't know how he expected me to go willingly after what happened last time."

"You mean how you almost drowned in that crap because you came out of hibernation too early." Bryan slipped around behind the younger, reaching up and coaxing the lasts of the lather from Tala's hair. "He shoulda known you'd do that. You always woke too early. He could only keep you under so long."

"Mm." A faint smile played across Tala's lips. Bryan's touch felt good.

"I don't know why he decided you needed it. You were in perfect health and stamina."

"He was taking precautions. After all, you lost."

"Deliberately."

Tala jabbed backward with his elbow, catching Bryan hard in the ribs. "Jerk."

"What?" Bryan rubbed his side as he stepped back, leaning against the shower wall. "You let those bit beasts go and let Wolborg drop."

Tala glared back at him, sapphire eyes ice. "You honestly wanted Boris to win?"

"Why do you think I lost?" Bryan's eyes dropped, narrowing. "What happened there?"

"Huh?" Tala twisted, trying to look down at his back, his fingertips brushing the long yet thin scar. "You don't remember? You did that."

Bryan blinked. "I did?"

"A few years back, when I was giving you a hard time about your hair. You'd just cut it all off."

"When I was 11?"

"That's right. I was teasing you and you threw a box of blade parts at me. One of the sharp ones did that." He touched other areas. "I also got this one, and this one, and these from that day as well."

Bryan winced. "You never told me."

"I didn't want you to know." Tala turned to look at him, face serious. "You would have called me weak."

"You're not weak, Wolf. Far from it." Bryan reached up, pushing back a strand of Tala's hair. "I'm sorry I did that. I was upset that day."

"Why?"

Bryan sighed, shaking his head. "That was the day I was removed from captaincy. Don't you remember?"

Tala frowned. "But Bryan, the D Boy's weren't formed-"

"Until later, I know." Bryan shrugged. "Boris told me of Voltaire's plans for a new team. Boris told me I would not lead it. That you were."

"I see. That would have hurt. But why did you cut your hair?"

Bryan looked at him. "Boris told me he liked my hair long. First thing I did when he left was hack it off."

"Stubborn." Tala reached up, running his hands through Bryan's lavender strands that sat neatly, pinned beneath the water's flow. "I liked your hair long. It was funny seeing it short, which is why I teased you."

Bryan didn't reply, glancing to the side. "Should we get out?"

"Mm."

Bryan turned off the water, Tala wringing out his hair and taking the towel Bryan offered him. They dried, Bryan offering to dry Tala's back. Tala closed his eyes, feeling his loins stir at the rough texture of the towel against his sensitive skin. A soft growl emitted from the back of his throat, Tala turning abruptly and almost knocking Bryan off balance. Tala used this to his advantage, capturing Bryan's lips with his in a fierce grip, forcing the elder down.

Despite his small form, Tala was abnormally strong, pinning Bryan to the ground. Bryan tried to fight his grip, Tala tightening it as he explored Bryan's neck with his lips and tongue. Bryan slowly relaxed, overcoming his initial shock and conceding dominance to the younger. Tala slowly eased the tightness of his hold, shifting as Bryan allowed him to slide between his legs. Lips met again, the kiss no longer urgent or desperate as Bryan freed one arm, sliding it around the younger's waist.

Tala's eyes rose as he sort out some form of lubricant, Bryan catching on to what he was doing and shaking his head.

"Don't need it."

Tala looked down at him sharply. "But I'll hurt-"

"Trust me."

Tala met Bryan's eye sharply, Bryan arching an eyebrow expectantly. Tala pushed aside his qualms, remembering his own slight pain from earlier. If Bryan said it was fine, then Tala would have to take his word for it. Tala shifted, slowly easing his way inside and was surprised to find Bryan was right.

"How-?"

"I trust you." Bryan gently touched Tala's face, tugging gently on a still damp strand of red. "Now move."

Tala didn't need to be told twice. At first it felt a little weird but he grew accustomed to it, decided that he _liked_ dominating and making a mental note to do this often. They paid no mind to the unforgiving hardness of the floor, the closed space echoing and amplifying their pants and grunts. Had anyone walked in right there, they wouldn't have cared nor noticed.

Bryan growled softly in the back of his throat, a smile tugging at his lips. This was better. It felt right being dominated by Tala, more so than it had with Panas. The sensations were stronger, richer. The pleasure was tenfold. His mind did not wander, focussed upon the here and then, his hands caressing the perfect body above him.

In their minds it ended too soon, though they had lost all sense for time. As the pleasure rolled away into exhaustion, Tala curled against the chest of the elder, which rose and fell with every panting breath. Tala closed his eyes, satisfied. He'd been wanting to do that for a while, but had a feeling it would be a fight to do it again.

After a long interval lavender eyes cracked upon, looking toward the whiteness of the roof. "You do realise we're going to have to shower again."

Tala couldn't help but snigger.

* * *

There we go. Happy now? 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I'm so glad you're all happy, and it's a good note to end on. So here we go, last chapter, and then it's all over. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: See first page

* * *

"So what exactly did Boris do to you?" 

Panas shrugged, brushing a dark curl from his eyes. "Just the norm, Phoenix. Beat the crap out of me, tried to degrade me verbally, chained me up and poured volts of electricity through me to see how long I lasted."

Kai nodded, watching his old friend. "I'm surprised you weren't in worse condition."

"Technically I should have been, but he laid off those last couple of days." Panas bit his lip, averting his eyes. "Let's just say something did not go as Boris planned, forcing him to cancel the proceedings."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Equipment broke down?"

"Ah… you _could_ say that."

They looked up as Bryan and Tala joined the group seated around the small lounge. The All Starz were no longer present, having left for the airport earlier that morning, Judy and Max going with them. The group was a lot smaller now, consisting of the White Tigers, the Demolition Boys and the remaining Blade Breakers, and with the added presence of Mr Dickenson, Aizik, and now Panas.

Panas looked up, eyes sparkling. "So you two over your lovers tiff?"

Tala made a 'so-so' motion with his hand before he smirked. "We're still trying to decide who's the dominant member."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Not that there should be anything to work out."

Tala glared at him. "Just cause you're older doesn't give you superiority."

"Oh?" Bryan smirked, looking up at him. "Ultimates."

"Jerk."

Mr Dickenson looked up from where he was writing, straightening his glasses. "The hospital where you stayed sent me your medical reports this morning, and I must ask if your-"

"Not something I want to be public knowledge," Bryan cut off, gaze levelling on the elderly man. "Certain people would get upset."

"Certain people meaning _me_." Tala narrowed his eyes, looking down at him. "What happened, Bryan? What didn't you tell us?"

"It's nothing important, Tal-"

"Tell me."

Panas looked toward Kai, lips forming a thin line. "You know that equipment that broke down?" Kai nodded. Panas met his eye and jerked his head toward Bryan, Kai's eyes widening.

Tala blinked, gaze swinging around toward his teammate. "You died?"

Bryan met his gaze. "As you can see, it wasn't permanent."

"That's beside the point, Bry. You should have told me."

"Why? So you can _baby_ me? No way, Tal. I know you. You'd have made a fuss, like you are right now."

"But still-"

"What exactly happened?" Ian cut in. "Bryan's impossible to kill."

Panas scratched the back of his neck. "Boris turned the electrical current up one click too far."

Kai's eyes widened further. "You mean…"

Bryan sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, you want me to say it? I had a heart attack. There, I've said it. Now get off my back."

Ian swallowed hard, catching Spencer's concerned look before returning his gaze to Bryan. "So you're fine now, right? No side effects?"

Bryan growled, dropping into a spare seat, scowling. "I've gotta go easy for a while, that's it. My blood counts a little off and I have high blood pressure, but they predict it will drop within a week. Apart from that, there is nothing wrong with me. Whatever that shit Boris pumped into me stopped any permanent damage."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "_Boris_ pumped into you?"

Bryan glared at him.

Panas sighed, running a hand through his hair before he rubbed his eyes. "I think you should tell them, Bry."

"I'm trying to forget myself, Pan."

"And I understand that, but they have a right to know."

Tala looked from one to the other, hands on hips as sapphire eyes narrowed. "What are you keeping from us now?"

"Nothing important."

"Bryan."

Bryan glared hard at Panas before looking back up at Tala. "Boris might have said something rather disturbing, that's all."

"Boris _is_ rather disturbing." Tala looked down at him. "So what did he say?"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "You just ate, you sure you want to know?"

Ian growled. "Just spit it out already."

"Fine." Bryan shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Boris might have confessed that he was in love with me."

A stunned silence hung over the room as they stared at Bryan, the reality of what he had said slowly sinking in. Tyson shuddered violently, Kenny wincing as Mariah and Kevin paled. Lee and Ray exchanged a sympathetic glance, Kai shaking his head, stunned.

"Bryan." Ian swallowed hard. "How can you say that without throwing up?"

"Barely."

Tala dropped onto the arm of Bryan's seat, frowning. "But I always thought _I_ was the favourite."

"He said you were a teachers pet, _not_ a favourite."

"There's a difference?"

"Apparently."

Tyson scratched the back of his neck. "Well, at least he didn't make a move on you, right?"

Bryan simply looked at him, an eyebrow raised as Kenny gagged.

Kevin winced. "Now that's wrong."

"Tala told me," Kai said softly. "About…"

Bryan shot a look at him. "Had a feeling he might. Did he say when?"

Kai nodded. "I'll help you kill him."

Ian raised his hands. "Hang on, let the rest of us catch up here. Does this have anything to do with how Boris used to molest Bryan."

Tala gawked, swinging around to look at him. "You knew and you didn't _tell_ me!?"

Ian cringed. "Not like I _could_ say anything, Tal. I mean, Boris would of…"

"Give the kid a break, Tal." Bryan looked up at him, snaking an arm around his waist to hold him in place. "He probably didn't know what he was seein'."

Mr Dickenson's frown deepened. "Let me get this straight, Boris used to molest some of the boys?"

"Not some, just one." Bryan looked up. "Me."

Lee frowned. "So he used to touch you?"

"A bit more than that."

Panas fidgeted. "Um, Bryan, aren't you forgetting…"

"Not really." Bryan nodded toward Panas. "Boris made Panas suck his dick while we were locked up these last few days. But I got a feeling that's all he did."

Fire burned in the old man's eyes. "And he made you do that too?"

"Sometimes."

Mr Dickenson's eyes narrowed. "But that wasn't all he did, was it?"

Bryan met his eye, face impassive. "He didn't like me protecting the other boys, and torturing me in the dungeon had no effect. He felt he had to make me fear him, so when I was eight he called me to his office and raped me."

Ian gagged, Spencer gaping as the others stared, Mariah whimpering.

"He's a monster," she whispered. "That man is a monster."

Tyson levelled his gaze on Bryan as he set his jaw. "How can you be so okay with it?"

"Who says I am. I hate that man with a passion." Bryan shrugged. "I guess that as it happened so often I just got used to it. The only person who knew about it was Panas because he caught Boris once shortly before I discovered Boris had murdered my parents. Tala found out from Boris himself when we were locked in the dungeon, and Tala told Kai. I didn't want anyone protecting me so I kept it to myself and used it to make myself stronger. And I think it did that, don't you?"

Kai set his jaw. "It made you cold."

"I was always cold, Phoenix. Now I'm ice."

"Iceheart," Aizik said softly. "That's why we boys call him Iceheart. Because he was so cold, so frozen, so isolated. The only ones he ever let close were Tala and Panas, and he'd known them forever."

"And now you know why." Kai plucked the blade from his pocket, gazing down at the intermixed colours before looking up. "Catch, Captain."

Bryan easily caught the blade, gazing down at it and looking up as Tala shifted.

"Before I forget," Tala said, undoing the pendant from around his neck. He reached out, clasping it around Bryan's neck before sliding an arm around his shoulders, leaning against him. "Must feel good to get all that off your chest."

"Yes and no. There were some things in my past I'd rather not have allowed everyone to know about, but it's too late now."

Tyson shifted, looking around the room. "So, what now?"

"What do you mean 'what now'?" Ian shot him a look. "Now we go on holiday, that's what. Get away from losers like you."

Tyson's eyes flashed. "Who you calling a loser, arsehole."

"Why you-"

Tala smiled faintly as he listened to them bicker, Tala resting his head on Bryan's shoulder. "Some things don't change."

Bryan nodded, shooting a small smile toward him. "Luckily, some things _do_."

* * *

できあがる (Dekiagaru)

For anyone wondering, dekiagaru is Japanese meaning 'finish/complete'.

Well, thank you for sticking with me for these two fics. I do hope you've enjoyed them just as much as I enjoy your reviews. There is nothing a writer needs more to motivate them than a good, well written piece of feedback, so never think that the reader is insignificant, because you're not. Without the readers, where would the writers be, eh?

I'm sure some of you are wondering 'is there more?'. For now the answer is no, there is no more as these are simply two fics. While I have in mind a fic for when Boris comes for Bryan two years following this one, I won't be writing it until I get some other fics completed, namely _Believe_ and _Resurrection_. However, I look forward to seeing you all again in the future, and I promise to write more Demolition Boy fics. I just love the Tala/Bryan pairing. I just love Tala and Bryan. Well, not as much as Kevin, Lee, Kai and Ray, but still. Well, maybe Bryan...

Until we meet again.


End file.
